


Gone

by notasawrap



Category: Jack & Jack - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Crying, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fights, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Direction Tours, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Zayn One Direction, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Therapy, Top Harry, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence, based on multiples jack & jack songs, esto es bastante triste al principio, forced blow job -kind of, friend to lovers, lo siento sobre esta, mucha mierda y peleas y louis y harry llorando hasta que ya no lo hacen más, no demasiado pero si, several - Freeform, solo digo, un montón de cosas complicadas, y una vez más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: Se conocieron cuando una competencia los unió en una banda, junto a otros tres increíbles chicos, y fue imposible no volverse mejores amigos a partir de ahí, eran solo unos niños y Harry cree que él ha estado enamorado desde ese momento (probablemente eso fue así)*-*O AU donde Zayn se lanza como solista pero los chicos aun lo aman como si estuviera en la banda, hay un hiatus de tres años y Louis ha estado por demasiado tiempo, secretamente, en una relación enfermiza con un tipo que lo lastima, y Harry lo ama demasiado como para permitir que las cosas continúen de la misma manera, no le importa terminar con el corazón, incluso, un poco más roto.Mezcla de Jack&Jack, Halsey y el resto porque no podía irme por una sola cosa.





	1. Advertencia

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta mal, no voy a mentir, incluso a veces me pregunto por qué me hago esto, conclusión, me gusta el dolor.  
> En fin, la idea surgió gracias a muchas letras del EP Gone de Jack&Jack y no pude detenerme de añadir más canciones y todo eso.
> 
> Recomiendo que lean las etiquetas porque se tratan algunos temas fuertes aquí.
> 
> Harry tiene el pelo largo hasta que ya no, porque así es la vida.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar, abuso físico, psicológico y sexual leve, también alto contenido sexual explícito, distorsión de la realidad, diferencia de opiniones, menciòn de muerte, lenguaje homofóbico, autolesiones.

**Recomendaciones.**

No leer si se es sensible a este tipo de contenido.

 **N/A:**  No soy profesional a la hora de escribir, pero tampoco es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta clase de temas, solo que han pasado un par de años y todo se vuelve más crudo con el paso del tiempo.

No apoyo esta clase de situaciones y/o comportamiento en la vida cotidiana y siempre he pensado que si se está en una relación abusiva la mejor opción es salir de ello, dejarlo y buscar ayuda. El amor no es algo que se demuestra a base de golpes, está mal y hay que saber ver eso y, de igual manera, cortarlo de raíz. Y que en una historia se endulce no significa que sea lo mismo en la  _vida real._   


	2. Sumario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Última oportunidad de detenerse. Solo digo._

Fue fácil, siempre lo fue para él, Harry, lidiar con personas que no eran de su total agrado era algo tan fácil como respirar, pero simplemente, eso era algo que él no haría, sin importar que.

Siempre hubieron complicaciones o algo remotamente similar.  
Sin embargo, con su mejor amigo a su lado siempre hubo ese algo diferente —malditamente ridículo,  _¿no lo es?—_  E incluso con eso, Harry usualmente se pondría nervioso si este (su mejor amigo) se acercaba demasiado o se ponía más afectuoso de lo socialmente permitido(Harry no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afecto), pero nunca decía nada y en su lugar disfrutaba cada uno de esos pequeños momentos de la mejor manera posible (interiormente era mucho más agradable ayq ue no se sentía como si se estuviera reprimiendo).

Se conocieron cuando una competencia los unió en una banda, junto a otros tres increíbles chicos, y fue imposible no volverse mejores amigos a partir de ahí, eran solo unos niños y Harry cree que él ha estado enamorado desde ese momento (probablemente eso fue así)

Pero entonces, después de tanto tiempo y un montón de sentimientos escondidos —de ignorar oportunidades— él estaba tan arrepentido por no hablar, por no haberse confesado cuando tuvo tantas chances.

Y ver a su mejor amigo tan emocionado por alguien más, eso rompió su corazón, un poco más con cada sonrisa y suspiro que escapaba de sus rosados labios, a medida que sus mejillas se pintaban en un tono escarlata por la verguenza. Era solo pequeñas piezas ahora; pequeñas piezas esparcidas, cortando y dejando vacíos, los cuales, él sabía, no podría llenar. No es algo que Harry hubiera querido hacer, sinceramente.

Debería sentirse feliz por el mayor, sin embargo, es difícil cuando el amor de tu vida confiesa que desde hace un tiempo esta siendo feliz con otra persona. Obteniendo de alguien más, lo que algún día creyó él podría brindarle.

"Él me gusta tanto," Louis repitió una vez más, su corazón latiendo fuerte, podría salirse de su pecho por lo nervioso que se encontraba, pero a pesar de eso no podía borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

"Uhm," Harry aclaró su garganta, estrujando sus dedos unos con los otros mientras fijaba la vista en sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Louis, seguro de que fue una buena idea dejar al ojiazul hablar primero, evitándose la vergüenza que le seguiría a sus propias palabras "¿Como se llama?" Consiguió decir, fingiendo que no se rompía su corazón con cada respiro.

El mayor sólo negó, una sonrisa un poco más suave mientras ponía un rizo de Harry tras su oreja. "Ya lo conocerás Haz. Ya lo harás."

_O un AU donde Zayn se lanza como solista pero los chicos aun lo aman como si estuviera en la banda, hay un hiatus de tres años y Louis ha estado por demasiado tiempo, secretamente, en una relación enfermiza con un tipo que lo lastima, y Harry lo ama demasiado como para permitir que las cosas continúen de la misma manera, no le importa terminar con el corazón, incluso, un poco más roto._


	3. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/notasawrap/playlist/1f4A2Nus7xMlTWPk0jwaIh  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEEZgQkRPExoHzC217J4y08nyBpqNwpfX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En donde dice **Complemento** son las canciones en las que me inspire para escribir el cada capítulo, y el **_3.5 ****_** **es un capitulo especial, algo que no debería estar allí pero no me pude detener de escribir.**
> 
> El link de la playlist en spotify y youtube esta en el arriba.  
> 

******_Part One._**    
**Inspiración:**   _Distraction._  
**Complemento:**    
_Sun_  
_More than this_  
_The chain_  
_Angel on fire_  
_Silence_  
_Harder to breathe_  
_Treat your better._

 ** _Part Two._**  
**Inspiración:**   _Last Thing._  
**Complemento:**    
_Silence_  
_I won't mind_  
_My heart is open_  
_One and only_

 ** _Part Three._**  
**Inspiración:**   _Hurt People_.   
**Complemento:**    
_Small doses_  
_Mercy_  
_Nothing left for you_  
_Scared to be lonely_  
_Silence_  
_Hear you me_  
_Think before I talk_  
_Be the one_  
_My heart is open_  
_Beg_  
_Let it go_  
_Now you know_  
_Be alright._

 ** _3.5._**  
_You're still the one - Shaina Twain._  
_Dusk till Dawn - Zayn_  
_Down - Ella Mai_  
_He won't go_ \- Adele Esta es importante  
porque es una representación de lo  
que seria la canción de Louis y  
Harry, sin embargo, esta no es..

 ** _Part Four._**  
**Inspiración:**   _Falling._  
**Complemento:**    
_We can’t stop_  
_Can't help falling in love_  
_Last dance_  
_A thousand years_  
_Room for 2_  
_Killing Me Softly_  
_Kill me back to life_  
_Lovesong_  
_Larry's song._

 


	4. Part One - Distraction of the Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Them thoughts in your brain 'bout that fuckboy_   
>  _Who played you like your love was a game_   
>  _I can't sit back, be frank_   
>  _I can't sit here and watch you in pain_   
>  _'Cause I was here to save you_   
>  _And all he did was drop the ball and break you_   
>  _You say you want somethin' real, boy that makes two of us_   
>  _So let's vibe, no strings attached_   
>  _You'll be fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo que más me costó escribir y el que más tiempo me tarde en terminar, incluso después que los demás.

x

A Harry le encanta, nunca ha podido negarlo, tampoco es como si alguna vez haya sabido mentir propiamente. Bueno, su madre lo crió bien, es quien es, en su mayoría, gracias a ella.

En fin, Harry solo está seguro de lo mucho que todo de él le gusta, Louis, entonces esta la manera en que las luces de colores se reflejan en su rostro y logran resaltar sus pómulos. Una ligera capa de sudor haciendo que su fleco se pegue constantemente a su frente, incluso cuando el castaño intenta evitarlo. Harry lo ve bufar en rendición, mientras agita su mano derecha al aire en señal de despedida, antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a alejarse del escenario. Niall lo sigue de cerca, está junto a Liam, riendo por algo que este último ha dicho, y Harry no puede contener la sonrisa cariñosa que aparece a en sus labios, él simplemente ama demasiado poder compartir momentos como estos con sus chicos, de nuevo.

Se siente como que ha sido demasiado tiempo, pero aún luego del haber ido cada quien por su lado durante el hiatus y haber hecho cosas por su cuenta, nada se compara a volver a compartir el escenario con sus mejores amigos, estuvo bien apoyarse mientras cada uno se enfocaba en lo suyo, pero hacerlo así es mucho mejor, Harry piensa. No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. La emoción de estar todos del nuevo en el escenario es indescriptible, aunque falta Zayn, Harry está seguro de que él moreno está orgulloso de ellos, tanto como ellos de él y cada cosa que ha logrado desde que decidió ir por su cuenta, sabe que si algún día decidiera volver a unirse a la banda sería recibido con los brazos abiertos, lo han discutido varias veces, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión.

Agita su propia mano en señal de despedida, recibiendo gritos y llanto mientras desaparece backstage dando saltos, la sonrisa constante en su rostro y una sensación burbujeando en su pecho. Abraza a Niall y Liam en su camino y los tres empiezan una combinación de saltos y vueltas, risas estridentes sonando bastante fuerte incluso con el ruido que hacen las personas del equipo mientras recogen todo, antes de por fin tener la siguiente semana libre —mini vacaciones— antes de volver para continuar con el tour en Europa.

Pero entonces hay un estruendo, incluso más fuerte que su felicidad, seguida por un silencio, y...

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda." Todos vuelven la mirada y Harry no puede evitar tragar saliva cuando ve a Louis inclinándose para recoger las partes de su móvil del suelo, sin dejar de maldecir bajo su aliento. Sus manos temblando visiblemente y, diablos, Harry por poco lo olvida.

Niall es el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia donde esta Louis para ayudarlo, es todo lo que se necesita para que todos empiecen a moverse de nuevo, como si eso no acabara de suceder, como si Louis no acabara de perder la cabeza, una vez más.

Harry respira hondo, haciendo uso de esa sonrisa suave que ha aprendido a utilizar, más seguido últimamente, a medida que hace su camino hasta donde Niall intenta tranquilizar al castaño. Se inclina lentamente, dejando que su mano repose en el hombro de Louis y hace como si su corazón no se rompiera cuando, en cambio, recibe una mirada de ojos vidriosos.

"Ven aquí, compañero," susurra suave, deslizando su mano hasta el codo de Louis y tirando este hacia arriba, es todo lo que necesita el mayor antes de ponerse de pie. "Está bien." murmura, rodeándolo por los hombros, y apretándolo lo más fuerte posible. No pasa mucho para que Louis este sollozando y lágrimas mojen sus mejillas, un pequeño puchero en sus labios, es adorable, y tan, tan triste. Harry no sabe cómo sostenerlo (hold it).

Y Harry cree que las cosas no deberían ser así, que estos momentos no deberían ser una cosa ahora. Que las personas no deberían estar acostumbradas a tener que lidiar con un Louis que grita, o que llora. Que ruega a alguien tras un teléfono, alguien que no logra más que lastimarlo incluso a millas de distancia. Un Louis que sufre ataques de ansiedad constantemente y que pide por ese alguien a través ve lágrimas y manos temblorosas. No está bien y Harry real, realmente desearía poder hacer algo, desearía que Louis le dejara ayudarlo.

Tiene la esperanza de que algún día ese deseo, sea una cosa, una buena cosa.

Ellos llegan hasta el camerino y nada más basta que Harry cierre la puerta para que los sollozos de Louis se vuelvan sonoros y hay hipidos cuando el castaño se deja caer al piso mientras de abraza a sí mismo, enterrando las uñas en sus brazos, temblando y volviéndose un poco _loco_.

"Él estaba," comienza, sorbiendo su nariz e intentando atrapar bocanadas de aire. Harry sabe que debe darle su espacio, pero eso no significa que sus manos no piquen por tirar al castaño sobre su regazo y envolverlo en sus brazos hasta hacerlo olvidar todo por lo que está pasando. Harry en realidad quisiera saberlo, pero Louis ya no es el mismo de antes y Harry nunca había lamentado algo tanto. Perder a su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta es una de las peores desgracias por las que ha pasado y realmente quisiera poder devolver el tiempo para hacer todo diferente, para ser más valiente en cada paso y evitar lo que es el ahora; este presente tan desastroso.

Vuelve a la realidad en el momento exacto en que Louis intenta ponerse de pie, quiere ayudarlo, pero también teme la reacción que pueda tener el castaño, así que lo deja y se fuerza a sí mismo a guardar las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para no terminar haciendo algo que podría lamentar, por lo que mejor no.

"Él sonaba tan disgustado..." continúa, barriendo furiosamente las lágrimas que parecen no querer detenerse. "Yo no sé, él lo sabía- él sabía que tendríamos este concierto, pero sonaba tan furioso porque aún no estoy en casa y yo-" es interrumpido por su propio gimoteo y una nueva ola de lágrimas. Harry está tratando tan fuerte; mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que puede sentir el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. "Hazz yo no-" solloza, mirando hacia el rizado con ojos hinchados y tanta tristeza que Harry siente como propia, algo raspando molestamente en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Él solo quiere tener el poder de terminar con todo. "... Va a estar furioso," confiesa, cubriendo su boca una mano para disimular sus sollozos, esos que llevan años grabados en la cabeza de Harry, ya ni siquiera puede recordar la risa del mayor.

"Lou no—" trata, pero Louis está negando repetidamente con la cabeza, murmurando ligeros  _'no'_  histéricamente mientras araña la piel de sus antebrazos. Harry niega por su cuenta y ahora puede sentir sus propias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas; es un llanto silencioso, pero tan lleno de dolor como Louis mismo.

Harry llora y se lanza hacia Louis, abrazándolo tan fuerte como es posible mientras susurra  _'no lo hagas'_  contra su cuello. Sabe que tal vez está traspasando la línea, pero también es consciente de como los brazos de Louis rodean su cintura con el paso de los minutos, de cómo envuelve su camisa en sus puños y ambos terminan en el piso, aferrados al otro, con lágrimas que no quieren detenerse y palabras que no han sido pronunciadas.

Harry quiere decirlo, siempre que tiene que ver a Louis pasar por algo como esto, él simplemente quiere apoyarlo contra su pecho y susurrar contra su oído todas las razones por las que lo que está viviendo no está en absoluto bien, quiere aconsejarle a Louis que abandone a ese que le hace tanto daño, pero conoce los riesgos que eso implicaría y él no quiere perder a Louis tan pronto, sabe que tendrá una parte suya abandonándolo para irse con el castaño, pero quiere poder evitar el rechazo que llegaría hacia él en algún punto. Ama demasiado a Louis como para recibir su odio.

Eso terminaría por matarlo.

Eventualmente ellos deben moverse y Harry ve a Louis empacar sus cosas y murmurar algo sobre un nuevo teléfono. Ambos hacen como si lo que ocurrió no hubiera y se despiden como lo han hecho siempre, pero Harry no puede contener los  _'cuídate'_  que escapan de sus labios cada tanto. Louis sonríe automáticamente y se va dejando una caricia en la mejilla del más alto. Lo deja partir, una nueva pieza faltante que probablemente volverá rota, a Harry no le importa si al final trae a Louis de vuelta, no a su Louis, pero a este que se le ha ofrecido a cambio.

Harry recoge sus propias cosas rápidamente y toma el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa de su madre. Llora un poco en el avión, sin poder contenerse y lamenta un poco ser encontrado por un par de fans, pero él puede rechazar las fotos y aceptar por los autógrafos porque es todo para lo que esta apto.

Cuando llega a casa su madre ya lo está esperando con los brazos abiertos y ojos llenos de preocupación.

Harry llora fuerte, dejando escapar los gritos que ha mantenido retenidos en su pecho durante tanto tiempo. Su madre está sosteniendo sus manos porque Harry siempre es mejor que Louis y ha aprendido que la piel donde se sitúan sus tatuajes es mucho más fácil de lastimar y él solo lo quiere tanto; dejar de sentirse tan sucio por no hacer nada para ayudar a Louis.

Se merece eso, el dolor, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento. Sabe que su madre también está llorando, pero está demasiado enfocado en su propia lástima como para preocuparse por alguien más.

Al final del día, cuando sus ojos se encuentran rojos e hinchados, luego de que su mamá lo ha ayudado a través de dos ataques de ansiedad, lo único que Harry desea es que Louis tuviera a su madre de vuelta para que lo sacara de esto. Sufre otro ataque de ansiedad antes de caer dormido, con los brazos de su madre rodeándolo tan fuerte, como si Harry pudiera desaparecer si no lo hace.

x

Louis aún recuerda como fue la primera vez, prácticamente puede sentir las lágrimas quemando su rostro mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, escuchando cada palabra insultante que borboteaba de la boca de Kevin, eso seguido de golpe tras golpe, nunca se había sentido tan frágil, no había sabido que hacer en ese momento, sintiendo que la vida lo subía a un ring de boxeo en el que no habían reglas y Louis estaba sin ventajas, no había tampoco una campana que anunciara el final del round. Se volvieron interminables a parir de ahí.

Conoció a Kevin, de espigada figura y rostro anguloso que resaltaba por sus ojos color porcelana y sus prominentes hoyuelos, Louis era apenas un chiquillo, con una carrera que iba en ascenso, una banda que empezaba a formar una fanbase extremadamente rápido, un abrumador proceso, Louis estaba apenas entendiendo lo que era, lo que quería, lo que le gustaba;  _los hombres_. Estaba aún un poco perdido, así que fue fácil caer cuando este hombre mayor se acercó a él, predicando las mejores intenciones, Louis cayó tan fácil. Era nuevo en ello y como cualquier persona, se dejó endulzar por alguien que le prestaba atención y que gustara de Louis tal y como era, para ese entonces llamativo y completamente travieso, también muy muy inocente.

Kevin era esa clase de tipos que les gustaba divertirse moderadamente, reservado y que sabia obtener lo que quería, había ganado a Louis fácilmente; citas, un par de regalos caros y toda clase de palabras bonitas. Tenía a Louis completamente cautivado, así que cuando le pidió que salieran oficialmente no encontró una razón por la que debería negarse. Kevin sabia su situación, sabía que no podrían ser una pareja normal, que tendrían que estar escondidos, lastimosamente su carrera no le permitía eso, ser quien era frente a los demás, era una mierda y Louis estuvo triste y lloró en su momento, pero el hombre lo había aceptado sin chistar,  _"Quiero estar contigo, no importa que."_  Fue lo que susurró en el oído del Louis aquella vez mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, Louis había saltado feliz y se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había besado hasta que sus labios ardieron. Se sentía feliz, al principio lo fue, incluso cuando su madre y los chicos no aceptaban la relación que ellos tenían, Harry siendo el único que no opinaba nada, se habían acostumbrado con el tiempo, pero Louis no cree que su madre quería eso para él.

Los problemas no tardaron en llegar.

El estar escondidos solo complicaba las cosas, el que no pudieran tener citas fuera ni mostrarse cariñosos estresaba a Kevin, a la vista de todos eran simples conocidos que paseaban de vez en cuando y Kevin no tardo en empezar a odiar la atención que Louis recibía de las fans, se volvió en extremo celoso y posesivo. Las discusiones llegaron con el tiempo junto con palabras hirientes y Louis no entendía lo que sucedía, era joven y estaba enamorado, tan jodido y lo único que el castaño deseaba era hacer feliz a su novio. Haría lo que fuera para que el castaño sonriera, Louis se dejó manipular.

Ignoraba a los fans, dejo de salir con los chicos incluso cuando estos insistían hasta el cansancio, empezó a privarse de las visitas a su familia, pero estaba tan sumido en Kevin que, en realidad, no le importó. Nada más que su novio le importaba, no obstante, eso no detuvo la irracionalidad con la que el mayor actuaba.

Entonces sucedió.

Ellos acababan de terminar su primer concierto, y los chicos habían terminado por convencerlo para salir de fiesta, alegando que lo extrañaban mucho, que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos, Louis no pudo negarse. Se sentía en la cima del mundo, cada vez más personas apoyándolos, mientras viajaban de un lugar a otro en su primera gira, promocionando su primer álbum. Era surreal y no podía no disfrutarlo, con las otras cuatro personas que lo estaban haciendo posible. Louis se había encariñado demasiado fácil con ellos, eran su familia también.

Habían bebido demasiado, bailado hasta que les dolieron los pies y Harry terminó vomitando en el baño del club, la noche perfecta, Louis realmente hubiera deseado que se quedara así. Estaba feliz y brillando cuando atravesó la puerta de la casa que empezó a compartir con Kevin apenas un par de meses después luego de que empezaran a salir, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con el hombre esperándolo, pero eso solo aumento su emoción y había querido saltar sobre él y besarlo hasta terminar en la cama, lastimosamente, no estuvo remotamente cerca, pero tampoco esperaba que cuando Kevin se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, con una mirada seria en su rostro seria para estampar una bofetada contra su mejilla y gritar  _"¿Dónde mierda estabas, jodido idiota_?" Louis entro en shock, medio borracho y sin comprender lo que sucedía en ese momento, podía escuchar los gritos de Kevin, pero no podía ponerles un orden a las palabras. Era malditamente aterrador y había huido en cuanto pudo. De alguna manera terminó en la casa de Harry, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí, solo que había corrido en cuando Kevin subió a la habitación.

Harry lo recibió sin chistar y lo abrazo durante todo el tiempo que Louis lloró, sosteniéndolo cerca. Nadie más lo supo, Louis no se había sentido capaz de contarle a nadie y le hizo prometer a Harry que tampoco él lo haría, el rizado acepto fácilmente y ellos hicieron como si no sucedió nada. Sin embargo, Louis no volvió con Kevin, al menos no las primeras semanas, pero termino por cansarse de las llamadas y había aceptado verlo para hablar. Sabía que había sido un error y cuando Kevin le había pedido perdón y prometido que no lo haría nunca más Louis aún se sentía dudoso, pero entonces el mayor había susurrado "Te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo." Louis cayo fácilmente, de alguna manera le recordó que ellos tenían un futuro juntos, Louis aún creía eso. Harry no habló por un mes con Louis luego de que le dijera que había decidido regresar a vivir con el mayor, el castaño nunca termino de entender la razón de eso, nunca le dio demasiada importancia.

Todo se volvió recurrente.

Empezaba con celos irracionales, discusiones, peleas y golpes, los golpes, Louis no está seguro de como se vio envuelto en una clase de horrido circulo vicioso, no había encontrado la salida. No estaba seguro de que lo haría en algún momento. No cuando termino por acostumbrase, cuando incluso encontró paz en medio de ello, todo estaba mal y era horrible, pero Louis había estado tan sumergido en ello durante tanto tiempo que no conocía algo diferente.

Incluso ahora no es como si las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

Las manos de Louis tiemblan mientras busca las llaves en sus bolsillos un poco desesperadamente ahora, tiene un cigarrillo entre sus labios que está a un par de caladas de ser consumido y la mochila que empieza a deslizarse de su hombro.

Se supone que él debería haber llegado horas atrás, pero no es su culpa que su vuelo se haya retrasado y además Louis tuvo que atravesar un montón de fans en el aeropuerto por su cuenta ya que rechazó que cualquier clase de seguridad lo acompañará, lo que Louis reconoce no fue una buena idea porque solo obtuvo un puñado de minutos en contra, él no puede hacer mucho ahora, sin embargo, continúa buscando sus llaves.

No tiene que buscar por mucho más, sin embargo, porque antes de que Louis pueda hacer algo la puerta está siendo abierta y lo siguiente que Louis siente son finos dedos que se enredan en su cabello y tiran dolorosamente fuerte hasta que Louis ha traspasado la entrada, jadeando cuando el cigarrillo resbala fuera de su boca y sintiendo pesadas lágrimas agruparse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Louis chilla ante el agarre de Kevin, la tirantes en su cuero cabelludo siendo demasiado. El castaño lleva ambas de sus manos a sujetar la muñeca de Kevin, la correa de su mochila atrapada entre su codo. "Detente, Kevin." Louis pide escandalizado, recibiendo nada más que un bufido irritado antes de que el mayor lo está lanzando al suelo, Louis apenas tiene tiempo para poner sus manos y detener el posible golpe que hubiera recibido su cabeza, no obstante, casi de inmediato puede sentir el impacto del pie de Kevin contra sus costillas. Louis jura que puede oír el crujido de algo rompiéndose, pero está demasiado aturdido para molestarse en averiguar que ha sido.

"¡¿Dónde jodidos estabas?!" Kevin grita pesadamente, nuevamente halando a Louis por el cabello hasta ponerlo sobre sus rodillas. Louis jadea sofocado, inhalando pausadamente mientras siente un escozor por todo su cuerpo. Horrible dolor envolviéndolo. "Jodido infierno, Louis, no puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto ¡Y mira lo que me toca hacer!" Kevin se inclina frente a Louis, una falsa mirada triste en su rostro cuando utiliza su dedo pulgar para limpiar algunas lágrimas que descienden por las mejillas del menor. "¿Realmente crees que esto es justo para nosotros, amor?" Pregunta, negando ante cada palabra. "Te di la oportunidad de volver con tus  _amiguitos_ , porque creí que realmente lo querías, pero no entiendo como pretendes que te deje ir de aquí cuando estas incumpliendo nuestro trato, ¿no es así?" Louis no llega a responder, pero se encoge ante el golpe hueco del puño que Kevin le da a la pared a su lado. "Estoy tan enojado, bebé. Malditamente  _furioso_." Él reconoce, aunque su voz es completamente calma. Louis reconoce eso y puede sentir su cuerpo temblar en anticipación, suaves sollozos escapando de sus labios. Louis observa a Kevin ponerse de pie y tirarlo hacia arriba hasta que él castaño esta sobre sus rodillas nuevamente. Louis traga saliva, su mirada enfocada en cada movimiento del mayor, viendo como empieza a desabrochar su pantalón y tirando de este hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior dejando su polla semi-erecta fuera. Louis traga saliva por sobre el nudo que hay en su garganta y se atreve a elevar la mirada, sus ojos enfocando los de Kevin, encontrando sus pupilas dilatadas. Louis quiere gritar.

"Abre la boca, princesa." Kevin espeta seriamente, una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro. "Es hora de enseñarte a respetar." Lo siguiente que el mejor siente es el dedo pulgar del mayor adentrarse en su boca, son apenas un par de segundos hasta que Louis se está echando hacia atrás, sacando el dedo de su cavidad. Kevin frunce el ceño y sus cejas se vuelven en una fina línea antes de que este corriendo el flequillo de Louis fuera de su rostro y empuje su cabeza contra la pared, es inmediata la sensación punzante y la manera en que su vista se nubla hace que Louis se alarme. Él cree que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y toma todo de si para enfocarse de nuevo en lo que está sucediendo. Louis puede sentir la polla de Kevin empujando contra sus labios, pero sorpresivamente los mismos están presionados juntos para que no tenga acceso a su cavidad. Louis se niega a dejarse hacer algo como esto en cualquier momento.

El castaño niega, haciendo que la polla de Kevin resbale contra su mejilla y el mayor gruña frustrado, alejándose y subiendo su ropa.

"Bien, así que no vas a hacer eso, pues tú te lo buscaste." Entonces todo se vuelve negro a través de la sensación punzante de su rostro siendo impactado por el puño ajeno y su cabeza estrellándose contra la pared.

Louis se despierta al día siguiente en el mismo lugar al lado de la puerta, su cuerpo entumido pero un dolor lacerante en todo el mismo y el sabor de sangre en su boca, Louis apenas tiene la fuerza suficiente para moverse hasta el baño de la planta baja y dejarse caer dentro de la bañera, el agua fría corriendo en cuanto abre el grifo.

Sabe que Kevin no está en la casa y que probablemente no lo vera hasta un par de días después, así que Louis se deja ir y no puede detener las lágrimas que mojan su rostro de manera inminente y los sollozos que escapan de sus labios o los espasmos que agitan su cuerpo mientras se hunde en el agua, ni siquiera pensando en quitarse la ropa. Y Louis es repentinamente consciente de que él realmente no sabe lo que ha estado haciendo con su vida,  _¿lo sabrá alguna vez incluso?_

x

Sus manos tiemblan descontroladamente, su pecho se agita un poco más con cada segundo transcurrido y la mueca en su rostro desaparece en cuanto lo ve, todo de siente mal; todo lo está.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios a medida que se pone de pie, justo a tiempo para recibirlo en sus brazos.

Rápidamente lo rodea con sus brazos, sosteniendo su espalda mientras aprieta sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos, dejando que esconda el rostro en su pecho. Hay sollozos bajos y lágrimas empapando su camisa, pero no importa, de alguna manera ya se ha acostumbrado—y aunque no debería ser así, no hay nada que pueda hacer diferente.

No se mueven por lo que parece una eternidad y hay personas mirándolos y prácticamente puede ver las muecas en sus rostros, pero piensa que él puede hacer como si nadie más existiera mientras va a través de esto. Cuando al fin hay fuerza suficiente para alejarse unos pasos y caminar hasta los asientos más cercanos, Harry esta temeroso de perder el contacto, de lo que pueda llegar a encontrar cuando lo haga.   
Mirándose unos segundos después, agradece mentalmente que ha aprendido a esconder la sorpresa, a no gemir cuando la impresión supera sus expectativas (porque ahora, en realidad, las hay)

Se encuentra de lleno con nuevos golpes, Harry no dice nada; nunca lo hace, porque sabe que Louis lo prefiere así, sabe que si mantiene la boca cerrada no lo tendrá huyendo en cuanto la pregunta deje sus labios  _('¿Que paso esta vez?')_ Traga saliva, la pregunta muriendo en su garganta, y, en cambio, acaricia con su dedo pulgar los nudillos ajenos, ambos miran al mismo tiempo y casi se atreve a sonreír cuando ve la sonrisa vaga en el rostro contrario.

"Amas hacer eso." Louis declara, sus ojos lentamente volviendo a Harry, hay un poco de brillo en ellos ahora, Harry lo aprecia encantado.

"Amas que lo haga," afirma, sus palabras tiñendo las mejillas de Louis en un rosa que imprime un poco de vida a su rostro pálido. "Está bien, supongo que es algo de mutuo acuerdo." Louis tararea en afirmación, apretando con más fuerza la mano del rizado, Harry suspira.

"¿Como estuvo la vuelta a casa? ¿Aun disfrutas LA?" Pregunta el mayor, Harry puede palpar el toque tenso en su voz.

"No fui a Los Ángeles esta vez." Responde con un bufido. "La última vez estuvo aburrido como la mierda, así que bien, extrañaba un poco a mi madre y estuve con ella," Harry traga saliva, intentando sonreír. "Divertido." Miente y si Louis se da cuenta de ello, él realmente no lo demuestra. Es bien sabido que Harry nunca ha sido muy buen mentiroso.

Él omite el resto.

Harry no habla de las lágrimas suyas entremezcladas con las de su madre. Sobre las noches sin dormir. No habla de las pesadillas sobre Louis muriendo y culpándolo por ello. De los largos baños restregando su piel hasta dejarla totalmente roja, intentando quitar algo sobre lo que no tiene idea, pero Harry sabe que está ahí, ensuciándolo, provocando que se sienta asqueroso.  
Él definitivamente no habla sobre la culpa que carcome y raspa y aprieta dolorosamente en todas partes y se siente como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento.

"Amas lo aburrido, Harold," Louis dice, distrayendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de Harry "de otra manera ya hubieras dejado ese lugar." Harry asiente, sin tener nada más para decir, por lo que aprecia cuando Niall los llama.

"Es hora," Harry avisa poniéndose de pie, Louis siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ellos hacen todo lo propio, rodeados de algunos guardas también aquellos que siempre están alrededor, velando por su seguridad, mientras terminan todo el proceso para seguidamente abordar el avión.

Prontamente están acomodados en sus asientos, en un vuelo de tres horas con destino a Lisboa, Portugal, donde tendrán su concierto al día siguiente.

Es bueno, pensar en el próximo show y en la distracción que eso conlleva, estarán trabajando y demasiado concentrados con cantidad de viajes, shows y fans queriendo atención. Harry piensa que será divertido, o al menos espera un poco de eso. Serán tres semanas y hay una pequeña luz en su pecho, un agradecimiento porque serán tres semanas en las que Louis no tendrá contacto físico con Kevin, el menor casi puede respirar tranquilo, consciente de que a pesar de ello Kevin se mantendrá llamando a Louis cada tanto y discutirán por cualquier cosa, puede con eso y agradece que el hombre sepa sobre el rencor que los chicos sienten por él y prefiera mantenerse al margen de los conciertos o cualquier cosa que implique a los cuatro de ellos reunidos (cinco si Zayn tiene tiempo)

x

Intenta dormir luego de que llevan un par de minutos en el aire, justo como los demás chicos lo hacen —Louis incluido—, sin embargo, no lo logra y se siente frustrado y triste, y su piel le molesta cada vez que mira a su lado y puede ver los moretones en el rostro de Louis, no se notan mucho pero ahí están y, joder, Harry nunca ha hecho nada,  _¿cómo es qué permite que esas cosas le pasen a su mejor amigo?_  Louis no merece a una persona así de horrible en su vida, es casi tan malo como Kevin y cada vez que lo piensa siente unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

Pasa por sobre Louis cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, él más que nadie se merece eso. Respira, atrapando su bolso de mano de uno de los compartimentos. Mark lo ve y quiere decirle algo, pero Harry le hace una seña para que haga silencio seguido de una seña en la que indica que va hacia el baño, Mark asiente, dejándose caer libremente sobre su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Aún les espera un largo tiempo en el avión por lo que no le sorprende que todos quieran dormir, Harry odia no poder hacerlo, pero sabe que cuando se deshaga de un poco de culpa todo será un millón de veces más fácil de concebir. Asiente para sí mismo y se mete en el baño, apretando la tela entre sus manos.

x

Se sobresalta. Despertando cuando los golpes en la puerta son demasiado fuertes  _–¿Puerta?_  Y oh, Harry mira a su alrededor, prontamente reconociendo las paredes del baño del avión, su bolso de mano a un lado en el suelo.

"Mierda." farfulla Harry en voz baja, mirando rápidamente hacia sus muslos. Sus pantalones están contra el suelo y la borla se ha caído de su mano quien sabe cuándo, Harry no puede recordar la mitad de las cosas que hizo antes de quedarse dormido y—

"Harry, ¿estás ahí?" Harry entra en pánico en cuanto escucha la somnolienta voz de Louis del otro lado de la puerta. "Vamos compañero, necesito entrar, no quiero hacer un desastre aquí."

"Si, ya voy." Avisa, tirando sus pantalones hacia arriba, rápidamente percatándose de que no hizo lo debido en sus muslos y que probablemente lo lamentará más tarde. No le importa. Prefiere eso a que Louis lo descubra, casi puede imaginarse la mirada de horror y repulsión que el mayor le dedicaría si se llega enterar de lo que hace, por lo que Harry va a evitarlo tanto como sea posible.

Recoge su bolso, guardando la borla apresuradamente antes de lanzarse contra la puerta. Louis sonríe tenso en cuanto Harry abre, tirando del menor hacia un lado y encerrándose de inmediato. "Mierda Harry, estuve a punto de hacerme en mis pantalones." Se queja desde el otro lado, sonando en absoluto molesto, más bien divertido. "Probablemente te quedaste dormido luego de masturbarte. Que poca clase, joven Styles." Harry hace como que no se sonroja por las palabras del castaño, murmurando una especie de afirmación que Louis recibe justo cuando sale del baño, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, ojos un poco brillantes. Harry bufa, pero también está sonriendo, o al menos es así hasta que da algunos pasos y él de pronto no puede hacerlo, no es fácil porque duele como la mierda, la manera en que sus pantalones están pegados contra sus muslos, raspando la piel, arañando. Harry traga saliva, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo con Louis a su lado, quien hace lo mismo, una reciente mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Todo está bien?" Harry asiente en repetidas ocasiones, intentando mostrar una sonrisa, parece que lo logra porque inmediatamente Louis luce más tranquilo.

Harry apoya su cabeza contra la pared cuando Louis desaparece en el interior del baño y él cierra los ojos, sintiendo el escozor en sus muslos, él se obliga a respirar hondo, largas bocanadas.

"¿Por qué aún estás ahí?" Louis pregunta desconcertado una vez que ha dejado el baño. Harry resopla.

"Estoy tan jodidamente cansado." Él menor dice sin moverse de su lugar, pero abriendo los ojos para encontrar la mirada del castaño "Puedes adelantarte, sin embargo, estaré allí en un minuto." Louis lo hace, palmeando el hombro de Harry y avanzando hacia dónde están sus asientos.

Harry deja escapar una bocanada de aire en cuanto pierde al mayor de vista. Muerde su labio inferior con saña mientras da un paso tentativo, el dolor explotando de inmediato. Sabe que es un idiota por haberse quedado dormido, pero siempre es tan fácil de conseguir cuando logra liberarse de un poco de ese remordimiento, es algo que simplemente sucede, sin embargo, eso no le quita lo idiota.

Le toma una eternidad (como diez minutos en realidad) volver a su asiento, Louis lo mira extrañado, pero no pregunta nada, Harry lo aprecia más de lo que puede admitir.

No hablan mucho y Louis no tarda en moverse al lado de Niall para molestarlo, Harry disfruta de verlo sonriendo y disfrutando con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, recuperando color mientras deja de lado lo que ha estado sucediendo en su vida, Harry siempre esta tan ensimismado mirando a Louis que la mayoría de veces no se da cuenta del mundo a su alrededor, así que no es del todo una sorpresa que de un respigo cuando Liam salta al asiento vacío que se encuentra a su lado, donde Louis estaba minutos atrás.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Liam acusa sin pensarlo, dando una mirada a Harry que logra que se mueva, incomodo.

Se aclara la garganta. "No tengo una idea de que ha—"

"No trates de hacerte el listillo conmigo, Harry, te vi cuando venías del baño, la manera en que caminabas." acusa.

Harry traga saliva, sabiendo que ha sido descubierto, pero eso no evita que su ceño se frunza. "Liam—."

"Ni siquiera lo intentes Harold, estoy malditamente molesto ahora y no queremos montar una escena, por lo que vas a tomar tu estúpido bolso, vamos a ir al baño y me vas a mostrar la mierda que hiciste allí, ¿bien? Sin protestas ni ninguna clase de mierda, porque tienes a Louis allí y no quieres que se enteré de lo que estuviste haciendo."

"¡No!" Harry chilla en voz baja, mirando entre Liam y Louis con una leve expresión de pánico.

Liam se va primero, murmurando algo a Niall antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, el rubio mira a Harry duramente y la culpa es instantánea, solo más de ella. Baja la mirada y agarra su bolso antes de irse por donde Liam lo hizo antes, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de Louis.

x

"Me sentía culpable." Responde, a una pregunta que Liam hubo formulado varios minutos atrás. El mayor bufa, enrollando una gasa alrededor del muslo de Harry, apretando apenas lo suficiente.

Llevan casi media hora allí, tiempo que Liam ha dedicado a limpiar, desinfectar y vendar los lugares donde Harry se hubo lastimado antes, habiéndose acostumbrado a ello hace meses, una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

"No tienes razón para eso Harry, no provocaste nada, no fuiste tú quien golpeó a Louis, tampoco estabas ahí para impedirlo." Liam dice seriamente.

"Pude haber impedido que se vaya."

"No, no pudiste, sabes que Louis sé hubiera ido y que, si hubieras tratado de impedírselo, no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos, así que no trates de hacerte el culpable sobre una relación en la que no tienes cabida."

Harry se calla y finge como que las palabras de Liam no lo han lastimado en absoluto, sin embargo, lo hacen, porque es cierto, no es su relación y ni siquiera puede intentar aconsejar a Louis sin temer que este explote y lo odie, Harry ha temido eso por años; el odio y rechazo de Louis son su  _kriptonita_  y Harry no está dispuesto a jugar con ello en un momento cercano.

x

Están en el escenario, a punto de cantar History, cuando Harry carraspea contra el micrófono, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, el estadio poco a poco poniéndose silencioso, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Liam se detiene a medio camino cuando estaba a punto de mojar a Louis con la nueva pistola de agua que consiguió en el backstage hace un par de minutos atrás, aunque llevan en ello desde la mitad del show probablemente, así que Harry rueda los ojos, ignorando la sonrisa en su rostro cuando Liam alza el dedo pulgar, Louis lo moja, sin embargo, el rizado apenas puede contener la carcajada que amenazó con salir de sus labios. Vuelve a aclararse la garganta y mira hacia el frente, llevando una mano hasta su frente en forma de visera para mirar al público que se encuentra en el fondo.

"Uff," él tararea, apretando el pie de micrófono, "hay un montón de ustedes aquí, ¿no es así?" Harry casi puede ver a las fans rodando los ojos, cariñosamente, cuando recibe un bufido en respuesta. Su sonrisa es mucho más grande ahora, imposiblemente grande.

"Un poco obvio, Harold." Louis bromea, Harry muerde su labio inferior, en cambio resollando falsamente ofendido, Louis ríe tan fuerte que las fans lo siguen después, divertidas.

Harry lo entiende, él como que realmente lo hace, y es lo mismo, es igual para él, siempre, es con tan solo ver a Louis feliz, eso alegra su humor con tanta facilidad. Harry no quiere que eso cambien nunca, y aunque no lo puede tener, va a disfrutarlo durante lo que les queda de gira si es que es posible.

"Así que bien, sí." el menor continua. "Nuestro trabajo durante la restante media hora, tal vez un poco más, es entretenerlos, trataremos lo mejor, y su trabajo consiste en hacer lo que sea que los haga felices en el mundo," comenta tranquilamente, hay una pequeña ronda de aplausos antes de que haga un aspaviento para poder terminar, "pueden cantar," Liam interrumpe gritando un  _'háganlo'_  Harry asiente de acuerdo. "Pueden bailar," es Niall quien interrumpe ahora gritando con el ceño fruncido  _'estaré un poco ofendido si no lo hacen para ser honesto'_ , Louis resopla, disparando un chorro de agua hacia el castaño, quien intenta esquivarlo, fracasando miserablemente. "Si ustedes quieren hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer, sean quien quieran ser en esta habitación. Los amamos a todos." Hay un momento de silencio, cuando Harry ha terminado de hablar, en medio de una estática, como si todos estuvieran procesando sus palabras, antes de que todo estalle en una mezcla de vítores, aplausos y gritos, tal vez incluso hay llanto, pero Harry está demasiado conmocionado como para ser consciente.

Aún lo golpea un poco fuerte la cantidad de apoyo que continúan recibiendo incluso luego de tres años de hiatus, es como si los fans nunca se hubieron rendido por ellos y confiaron en su regreso incluso cuando ellos mismo no estaban demasiado seguros sobre aquello.

Ellos van a través de un puñado de canciones, una mezcla entre su último álbum (mitam), algunas de las viejas y otras más de ellos mismos mientras hicieron sus cosas como solistas, sus propios álbumes, es todo muy movido y los fans son un buen apoyo, gritando las letras y saltando, meneándose descontroladamente, es todo lo que Harry ama ver durante un show, lo hace tan infinitamente feliz, y él realmente quiere hacer esto por años y años y sabe que recordara esto cuando este viejo y senil y Harry va a sonreír, él lo va a hacer porque fue hermoso y fascinante, pero por el momento va a tomar todo lo que le están ofreciendo. Y Harry casi quiere llorar cuando ve un cartel con la leyenda  _"Te amamos como eres y queremos que seas feliz con quien quieres."_  Es simplemente... Harry no podría estar más agradecido por las personas que los apoyan a pesar de todo.

Quisiera que las cosas fueran así todo el tiempo...

...Soñar vale la pena, Harry piensa.

Todos aman escuchar a Niall cantar los solos de sus canciones, pero es un poco frenético cada vez que los chicos lo acompañan, y es increíble y sobrecogedor y Harry siente que podría llorar con lo muy agradecido que esta por la infinita cantidad de apoyo que han venido obteniendo en los últimos meses, desde que anunciaron su vuelta a escena.

Estar de vuelta vale realmente la pena, dejando de lado que a todos les fue fantástico con sus proyectos como solista, no hay nada como los cuatro de ellos haciendo locuras alrededor del escenario; Harry ama poder tocar la guitarra junto a Niall ahora, la manera en que de alguna manera Liam los ha convencido de tener una coreografía para cuando van a interpretar una de sus canciones, es todo completamente insano y genial y hermoso y, joder, Harry podría escribir una canción de lo mucho que ama esta parte de su trabajo.

El concierto está a punto de llegar a su final cuando, una vez más, Harry pide por atención.

"Gracias por estar aquí," él dice sinceramente, arrastrando el pie de micrófono para reunirse en el otro lado del escenario con sus chicos. "Pero antes de que vayan de vuelta con sus familias, a pasar momentos felices," ríe cuando recibe bufidos enternecidos. Que puede decir, es su cosa. "Me gustaría que se dieran la vuelta, dense la vuelta y encuentren a alguien en la multitud que no conozcas. Alguien con quien no viniste, una cara nueva. Me gustaría que abraces a esa persona, por favor. ¡Abrázalo!" Harry espera, viendo como todo se resume a murmullos, risitas sofocadas y personas moviéndose alrededor. Es feliz, ver que en realidad ellos pueden lograr eso, una enorme motivación. Ellos cuatro se abrazaban en cadena "Llévenlo con ustedes y por favor, hágalo afuera y sean amables con todo el mundo. Los amamos mucho." Blanden las manos en una despedida y abandonan el escenario, con pechos agitados y sonrisas jugando en sus rostros. Es perfecto.

x

Recibe una llamada de su madre apenas pocos minutos después de terminar el concierto, ella está llorando y Harry fácilmente puede deducir la razón. Inmediatamente algo se aprieta dolorosamente en su pecho y lo deja sin respiración. Corre a su camerino, intentando tranquilizar a su madre, pero no es fácil de lograr, para Harry tampoco lo es, sabia a lo que se atenía luego de que Liam le dio esa mirada al terminar de curarlo, pero nada de lo que se imaginó iguala lo que se siente la realidad.

Anne esta triste y decepcionada, Harry lo sabe incluso cuando ella no lo dice, pero él puede, Harry puede ver esa mirada en los ojos de su madre cuando pasan por cosas como estas, siempre le rompe el corazón, y él realmente quisiera saber cómo detenerlo, pero no tiene las respuestas a un montón de cosas, esa es una de ellas.

Cuando termina la llamada ha prometido a su madre que dejara de hacerlo, que buscara otra forma y lograra que ella vuelva a sentirse orgullosa de él, no dice lo último en voz alta, pero es lo más importante, quiere volver a darle esa tranquilidad a su madre y va a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Se queda dormido, pero parece que han pasado dos minutos cuando siente ligeros golpes en su hombro.

Harry murmura en voz baja.

"Hey, compañero, ¿está todo bien?" es Louis, y está ahí con Harry, preocupándose por como el menor se siente, y Harry está seguro que si no estuviera tan triste le importaría un poco más.

"Quiero estar solo." dice, voz ronca por el sueño previo. Traga saliva y respira, antes de enterrar el rostro en el sillón.

Louis no se va, sin embargo, en lugar de eso hace su espacio junto a Harry, el menor casi quiete sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le sale, es simplemente desalentador por todo lo demás.

Respira una última vez, al tiempo que Louis lo abraza, es inevitable, porque sólo sucede y de pronto hay lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, mojando la fina tela y todo su rostro, hipidos que llenan el lugar y Harry quiere detenerlo, pero no tiene la fuerza. Esta tan triste y decepcionado de sí mismo que por poco olvida la presencia de Louis a su lado, pero no pasa mucho antes de que el castaño envuelva sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo jale contra su cuerpo, dejando que Harry esconda el rostro en su pecho.

Es rápido y envolvente, el olor de Louis y las manos de este acariciando los brazos del rizado y murmurando cosas contra su cabello que se supone deberían calmarlo, no lo logran, pero es reconfortante tener a alguien que lo apoye, que se quede con él incluso cuando no era lo que quería al principio.

"Gracias." Harry murmura ahogado, apenas atreviéndose a tocar a Louis, poniéndose su mano en su cadera, apretando su pulgar contra el hueso de allí.

Louis se tensa casi inmediatamente, conteniendo un jadeo, Harry traga saliva y no puede detenerse de subir la camisa de Louis...

"Lou—"

"No." Louis dice de inmediato, alejándose de Harry apenas lo suficiente, dando por terminada una conversación que no ha sido comenzada.

"Bien." Dice Harry, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Louis. "Bien. Lo siento." Louis no dice nada, Harry tampoco. Y se quedan ahí hasta que es hora de dejar el lugar, cada uno desapareciendo en su correspondiente habitación en cuanto llegan al hotel.

Harry ya no puede dormir más.

x

Cuando han pasado las tres semanas y ellos tienen cinco días libre antes de comenzar el siguiente tramo de conciertos—promoción, Harry se queda en la casa de Nick, no queriendo estar solo, incluso temiendo un poco por ello, es solo que él ya no sabe cómo hacerlo correctamente, sin temer que algo malo va a pasar. Son supersticiones, pero Harry prefiere temer que lamentar.

Harry habla constantemente con su madre y Gemma, y acuerda con Niall y Liam que los verá en Edimburgo el día del concierto, ellos aceptan, pero ninguno logra contactar a Louis para preguntar lo que hará él —si se encontrara con los chicos en el aeropuerto o si llegara allí por su cuenta como Harry—.

No logran saber nada de él durante los primeros días, pero es dos días antes del concierto, cuando Harry está a punto de ir a dormir, que su móvil empieza a sonar, la melodía de _wouldn't be nice,_  escuchándose en toda la habitación, Harry casi cae del lugar donde está parado en la silla intentando arreglar las cortinas, un espacio por donde entra la luz que ha empezado a molestarle, agarra su móvil justo a tiempo antes de que se vaya al buzón.

Con la respiración agitada Harry logra murmurar "Hola." sale más tímido de lo que pretende.

"Hey, Haz." Louis murmura en voz baja, Harry apenas puede escucharlo. "¿Como está yendo todo, compañero?"

"Bien, supongo," dice el menor, aclarándose la garganta incómodamente. "No has estado alrededor por un tiempo, como que, ¿un poco perdido?" Harry no está acusando o criticando ni nada por el estilo, pero el ciertamente no espera que el mayor empiece a lloriquear, como, realmente. Harry es plenamente consciente de cada sonido del castaño y una ola de impotencia lo golpea, porque Louis esta probablemente en Los Ángeles y Harry no tiene una manera de llegar con él y ponerlo a salvo. Es jodidamente frustrante la distancia. Harry lo odia.

"Lou, bebé." Harry llama, intentando obtener la atención de el castaño, Harry no espera mucho pronto pero el sigue llamando a Louis por nombres y apodos, consciente de que al mayor realmente le gusta eso.

Pasan al menos cinco minutos hasta que la respiración de Louis empieza a regularse y sus sollozos a apagarse en nada más que ligeros espasmos. Es justo ahí cuando Harry nota su propia alteración y la manera en que su mano libre tiembla y hay unas pocas lágrimas minando su rostro. Es un poco irracional, pero Harry ha aprendido que su cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta cuando una situación implica a Louis.

"Haz." Louis llama pobremente, su voz ronca.

"Estoy aquí, Lou. ¿Tú como estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te encuentras herido?" No recibe una respuesta inmediata y si no fuera por la forma en que la respiración de Louis es demasiado fuerte Harry se atrevería a pensar que lo ha dejado. Harry respira hondo, bastante desesperado cuando el menor dice. "Por favor, habla conmigo." Él escucha a Louis sorber su nariz y casi puede imaginar nuevas lágrimas mojando el rostro del castaño. El corazón de Harry se encoge dolorosamente ante el pensamiento. ¿Por qué no ha hecho algo?

"No lo sé," Louis dice al final, hablando incluso más lento de lo que el rizado suele. "Todo estaba tan bien, Harry y de repente, no sé, Kevin se volvió loco porque tenía que empacar mis cosas. Es mi trabajo Haz, ¿qué más se supone que hiciera?"

Harry está temblando y él quiere responder que exactamente eso, pero en cambio su voz vacila un poco y todo lo que sale cuando Harry habla es un "Deberías dejarlo." Harry se arrepiente en cuanto las palabras dejan su boca porque eso no era lo que pretendía decir, él realmente no y entonces hay este ensordecedor silencio que Harry recibe a través de la línea. Quiere retractarse o hacerlo ver como una broma, pero no puede, no cuando las palabras han estado atrapadas por años y ahora han hecho su camino de huida. Harry esta sólo un poco arrepentido por ello.

"¿Qué significa eso, Harry?" Louis cuestiona. Un filo en su voz que es algo que Harry nunca ha afrontado desde que conoce al mayor. "Es esta acaso una forma tuya para tratar de sabotear mi relación o algo por el estilo." Louis resopla. "Por supuesto que lo es."

"Lou—"

"Cállate." El mayor espeta ruidosamente y suelta una risa amarga. "Ni siquiera sé porque te llame. Jodete." Y antes de que pueda hacer algo la llamada ha sido cortada.

Cuando Harry reacciona él está siendo acurrucado por Nick, quien susurra palabras reconfortantes en el oído del mayor. Ayudándolo a ir a través de un ataque de ansiedad por el cual ni siquiera había reaccionado.


	5. Part two - The last thing I want to do is hurt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I just wanna have a good time with you_   
>  _Baby, tell me why did you said what you just said_   
>  _I ain't gon' lie, it's kinda makin' me upset_   
>  _Those three words back to back to back, fuck that_   
>  _Cuz I ain't tryna get much deeper than the surface_   
>  _Yeah that's why I snorkel instead of scuba diving in the ocean_   
>  _Let it be known that I'm hopeless when it comes to romance_   
>  _Like damn, there's no need to slow dance, no ma'am_   
>  _Groove with me_   
>  _Up tempo_   
>  _Let loose with me_   
>  _Get up out your feelings out your blues with me_   
>  _Your body language's so beautiful I'm perusing it_   
>  _And I ain't tryna take it to a new limit, baby no_

 

A veces es solo la atmósfera; a veces el ambiente es tranquilo y alrededor hay una paz que pocas veces está ahí; es palpable, es feliz.

Otras veces, está en mayoría, la atmósfera es oscura; triste, deprimente. Cuando incluso respirar se siente como una dificultad.

Tu pecho duele y es como si podrías tener un ataque y, aun cuando gritas con toda tu fuerza, hasta que tus pulmones duelen, nadie puede ayudarte. Es tan aterrador como gratificante y da miedo. Es jodidamente aterrador.

Harry está en la habitación de su suite cuando sucede. Es inesperado, y él solamente estaba intentando encontrar algo para ver en Netflix ya que tienen el próximo par de días libres, sin embargo, sus planes son interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su suite empieza a ser tocada con una fuerza estridente, es fuerte y Harry salta en su lugar sorprendido. Está un poco petrificado por los fuertes golpes, pero entonces antes de que pueda reaccionar, él lo está llamando.

"Harry... Hazz..." Es Louis. Harry salta fuera de la cama en cuanto los gritos desesperados de Louis llenan sus oídos, una alarmante sensación de pánico atrapando su cuerpo también. Corre a través del lugar hasta la puerta y se lanza sobre esta para abrirla. La imagen que lo recibe es desoladora.

Louis está ahí de pie, a solo unos pasos de distancia, dos grandes bolsas de viaje colgadas en sus hombros, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pequeñas gotas que se forman en su mentón y caen lentamente, Harry casi puede escuchar el eco de éstas al chocar contra la alfombra; es ensordecedor.

"Lou—" Harry intenta, sin embargo, no tiene tiempo antes de tener a Louis soltando sus cosas y abalanzándose sobre el más alto, sus manos tiemblan cuando se cierran en puño en la camisa de Harry, Harry incluso cree que las lágrimas aumentan a medida que los gimoteos se vuelven más pesados.

Reacciona tan rápido como puede, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda del mayor y entrelazando sus dedos allí, empujando a Louis contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo tanto como puede.

No tiene idea de que está pasando, pero quiere estar ahí para Louis, quiere que las lágrimas desaparezcan. Harry solo quiere tener a su Louis de vuelta.

Se mantienen en su lugar durante una infinidad de minutos donde lo único que se puede escuchar es la respiración errática de Louis mezclada con sus sollozos. Hay algo apretando en el pecho de Harry, una pesadez que lo deja sin aliento, sin embargo, se mantiene junto mientras se empuja dentro de la habitación luego de unos minutos, Louis aun abrazado a su cuello.

Louis lo deja ir súbitamente, sin embargo, no mira a Harry incluso cuando el menor busca por ello, duele, no obstante Harry sabe tragárselo y en cambio él vuelve hacia la puerta para recoger las maletas de Louis. Su ceño se frunce en cuanto siente le peso de ambas bolsas, es demasiado y Harry necesita respuestas seriamente.

Entra en la habitación y está a punto de hacer la pregunta cuando de repente...

"Acabo de dejar a Kevin." Louis susurra, tan bajo y triste que el corazón de Harry lo reciente, quiere decir algo, pero antes de que pueda expresar cualquiera de sus pensamientos, Louis se ríe, una carcajada estrepitosa que resuena en la habitación, despistado los sollozos que hay en medio. Y es extraño, porque los ojos de Louis están empañados por lágrimas, pero sonríe como si estuviera el mejor momento de su vida. "Realmente lo hice, Hazz, yo..." Louis respira hondo y mira a Harry, por primera vez como si él realmente quisiera estar ahí y esto fuera todo por lo que ha luchado. " ** _Soy libre._** " Harry rápidamente entiende el porqué lo es.

x

Los primeros días pasan como un borrón, ocupándose en los conciertos y durmiendo en cuanto terminan con ello, Louis y Harry apenas hablan sobre lo sucedido, los demás chicos apenas saben sobre ello.

Harry escasamente duerme, en ocasiones prefiere no intentarlo, ya que Louis suele tener pesadillas; se despierta llorando y triste, aferrándose a Harry en cuanto puede, pero no han hablado sobre ello y el menor tampoco intenta forzarlo, Harry cree que es forma que Louis utiliza para luchar con los contradictorios sentimientos y mientras pueda apoyar al castaño de alguna forma, Harry va a tomarlo. Harry sabe que Louis no odia a Kevin, él lo ha dicho, muchas veces.

_"No lo odio, H, no sé cómo debería sentirme con respecto a él en este momento."_

_"Puedes sentir lo que quieras, sin importar que." Harry diría._

_"Lo sé," Louis respondería de vuelta. "No puedo hacerlo." El mayor terminaría por decir y eso sería todo, ellos se acurrucarían en la cama, pero Louis sería el único capaz de dormir._

Es un par de días después de su último concierto, antes de tener un pequeño descanso, que Louis le cuenta a Harry una de sus pesadillas.

Ellos están acostados lado a lado, sus miradas fijas en el otro a pesar de que las lucen están apagadas.

" _La mayoría de veces solo estamos Kevin y yo en una habitación completamente blanca, vacía, en dos lados opuestos y él tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, esa que siempre tenía cuando yo estaba en problemas, es pérfida_ " Louis tiembla, tomando una bocanada de aire. " _Entonces, de repente, todo empieza a llenarse de puntos negros, es justo en ese momento que todo mi cuerpo empieza a doler, la primera vez tarde en entenderlo, pero luego fue demasiado fácil saber que esos eran sus golpes, que cada vez que su sonrisa aumentaba era porque a mí me dolía, que Kevin disfrutaba de aquello, que mi sufrimiento era una de sus cosas favoritas. Es una sensación agonizante y es difícil reaccionar una vez que despierto, es difícil olvidar que eso realmente sucedió, no de aquella exacta manera, pero que fue una cosa."_

_"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"_  El rizado pregunta, tirando de la mano de Louis contra su pecho, ignorando el latir desbocado de su corazón.

" _Q-Quiero_ ," Louis empieza, dubitativamente, acercándose más a Harry. " _Quiero poner una orden de restricción contra Kevin_." Respira hondo. " _Quiero poder tener un gramo de certeza sobre que no voy a pasar por eso una vez más, sabes, poder estar tranquilo sin temer que él aparezca en cualquier lugar que yo este y pueda hacerme algo más sin que haya una consecuencia de por medio_." Dice, y Harry pude sentirlo temblar, aunque es apenas notable. " _No lo odio Haz, realmente no lo hago, pero tampoco quiero volver a tenerlo cerca en lo que me resta de vida._ " No hay rencor en su voz, es más como aceptación, como quien realmente solo quiere dejar que todo se vaya.

Harry asiente repetidamente. " _Hagámoslo_." Él dice, y tira de Louis por un abrazo. " _Me tienes aquí para lo que sea."_  Harry verdaderamente siente cada una de sus palabras.

x

Es temprano por la mañana y Harry está terminando de organizarse, más lento que normalmente, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando el solo hecho de tener que abandonar la habitación suena malditamente complicado y aterrador.

No es que Harry no haya tenido que hacer esto antes, dejar la comodidad de su cama e ir a hablar con la gente de RP, necesitando una orden de restricción más que nada en el mundo (tuvo que hacerlo cuando esta fan empezó a acosarlo intensamente, hasta el punto de seguirlo a su casa.) No, Harry no quisiera tener que vivir esa incertidumbre de nuevo, mucho menos si se trata de Louis y su seguridad, Harry preferiría ser lanzado al espacio antes de poner la seguridad de Louis en riesgo.

Sabe que no ha sido fácil para Louis haberse ido, haber decidido que era hora de terminar con Kevin y hacerlo parte de su pasado (o lo que sea). Y bueno, a ellos le tomo un par de días hablarlo correctamente y otro par más decidir tomar acción, y el hecho de que Louis quiera que haya una orden de restricción contra Kevin es algo grande y Harry no es quien para no hacerlo cumplir.

Suelta un suspiro, quitando la toalla que cubre su cabello y dejando que los rizos caigan sueltos en toda su gloria, rozando sus hombros. Sonríe un poco, solo para darse algo de ánimos antes de agarrar su móvil del nochero marcar el número de Zayn, sabe que está en Londres y que va a ser así por al menos otro par de días y Harry realmente no cree que haya alguien más apto para quedarse con Louis y tranquilizarlo si es que termina por despertar antes de que Harry este de vuelta. Zayn ama a Louis y Louis lo ama también, siempre han tenido esa conexión especial, no como Louis y Harry, pero siente fueron bastantes cercanos. Louis siempre hubiera ido con Zayn las primeras veces, al principio, cuando Kevin y Louis discutían o no estaban de acuerdo, tal vez Harry lo odio al principio, sentir que alguien más estaba quitando su puesto en la vida de Louis era malditamente molesto y su relación con Zayn se vio afectada, sólo un poco, pero luego Harry simplemente lo comprendió, no había manera de pelear con Zayn por un lugar en la vida de Louis cuando ambos tenían cargos tan diferentes, por así decirse, en ella.

Harry estuvo tan deprimido por haberse comportado como un idiota (like a dick) con Zayn por tanto tiempo que estuvo triste por semanas, haciendo apenas lo necesario en el escenario antes de volver a su habitación. Tal vez fue justo en esos tiempos cuando los problemas consigo mismo empezaron, Harry piensa, pero no se deja ir muy profundo porque esto no se trata de él, es más una cosa que aún continúa afectando un poco su vida, pero nuevamente esto no se trata sobre Harry y su pasado.

Harry llama a Zayn.

x

Esta mordiendo su labio inferior furiosamente cuando entra en la oficina donde tendrá la reunión con el equipo de RP, ellos no saben por completo porque están citados allí, pero Harry les dio una idea la última vez que lo llamaron para confirmar, Harry lo único que desea es que aquello no les tome mucho tiempo ya que él realmente quiere volver al hotel cuanto antes, a pesar de que sabe que dejó a Louis en buenas manos.

No hay nadie, pero sabe que no deben tardar en llegar, ellos siempre son puntuales.

Suspira, dejándose caer en una de las sillas, mirando todo a su alrededor, la ciudad a través del enorme ventanal. Es increíble, realmente lo es, nunca se imaginó que estaría haciendo eso, no se imaginó nada de lo que ha sucedido en el último par de semanas, sin embargo, es todo un hecho y Harry se siente tan asustado por lo que sigue, es como que tiene que cuidar de Louis tanto como pueda, mantenerlo a salvo es su prioridad, así que está haciendo lo mejor para todos en realidad.

Es apenas un par de minutos después cuando la puerta se abre, Harry da un respingo desde su lugar mientras ve desfilar a una fila de personas encabezada por Simon Jones, Jeff Azoff, Steve Barnett y Rick Rubin (lo que es un poco extraño porque Harry apenas reconoce al hombre), incluso Sylvia Rhone, además de otros dos hombres tras ellos que Harry no logra identificar adecuadamente, pero eso no le preocupa demasiado.

Harry esta propiamente impresionado a medida que van disponiendo de cada una de las sillas que fueron previamente acomodadas. Es cuando cada uno de ellos está en un determinado sitio y toda la habitación está en silencio, que Harry se endereza en su asiento y enreda sus dedos junto, una expresión seria en su rostro.

Es hora de ir al meollo del asunto. Harry respira hondo. "Así que," él empieza, lamiendo sus labios cuando los siente demasiado secos, "supongo que es hora de hablar sobre Kevin." No deja que el latido desbocado de su corazón lo traicione, Harry va a por ello.

x

Cuando abandona la habitación quisiera estar un poco más tranquilo, pero Harry realmente no puede, sin embargo, ha dejado todo solucionado allí dentro y solo deben esperar por los resultados.

En el momento en que entra en la suite, lo primero que escucha son risas, las de Louis y Zayn, y Harry casi puede sentir la propia expandirse en su rostro, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que escucho la risa del castaño, una real, que no sonara completamente forzada, Derrite un poco su corazón el saber que el moreno puede lograr aquello, Harry realmente agradece mucho por tener a Zayn con ellos a pesar de todas las malas circunstancias por las que han pasado. Es un montón de suerte para ser honesto.

Es apenas un par de segundos luego de que entra en la sala, cuando ve a sus dos mejores amigos sentados en el enorme sofá, y Louis realmente está limpiándose las comisuras de sus ojos mientras hay una enorme sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Su cabello está en una maraña y está vistiendo un pantalón de chándal, sus tatuajes a la vista, también hay un par de tazas en la pequeña mesa ratona. Harry jura que jamás va a olvidar este momento. Louis tarda otro par de segundos más en verlo y Harry lo nota casi de inmediato, la mirada que el mayor le da;  _la esperanza_. El corazón del menor esta vuelto loco a medida que ladea la cabeza, una sonrisa más leve en sus labios... Harry asiente y la manera en que los ojos del castaño se cristalizan, pero la sonrisa continua allí, es todo lo que el rizado necesita en respuesta.

x

El primer mes es difícil.

Y es que Harry nunca pensó que fuera a ser fácil, por el contrario, sabía lo muy apegado que estaba Louis a Kevin, lo acostumbrado que estaba a su trato, sin importar como fueran estos. No era feliz, pero tenían una clase de enferma rutina, no obstante, Louis lo entiende, le cuesta pero lo sabe y Harry trata de estar con el castaño tanto como sea posible, a veces duermen en la misma habitación, en otras Louis simplemente no quiere ver o hablar con nadie y Harry lo acepta, porque es lo que Louis quiere y Harry desea sólo cosas buenas para el mayor, eso no significa que no duela enterarse de lo divertido que los demás chicos la pasaron junto a Louis cuando el castaño apenas podía mirar a Harry sin hacer una mueca. Duele, pero Harry lo hace de lado porque no se trata de sus sentimientos, es acerca de ayudar a Louis a olvidar aquello que le ha hecho mal.

Hay otras ocasiones en las que discuten, no es mucho y al final de la noche Harry estará pidiendo perdón incluso sin no sabe porque, él solo está tratando de mantener a Louis en la línea, quiere verlo bien sin importar que.

No obstante, Louis no ha hablado con Harry en más de una semana y no es como si ellos no se hubieran visto o algo parecido, han estado haciendo variados shows y relacionándose con las fans, escribiendo canciones y divirtiéndose, al menos tres de ellos lo hacen, Harry no puede. Louis no habla con él y el rizado realmente quiere saber la razón, pero en cada ocasión que ha intentado averiguarlo solo recibe evasivas por parte del otro, Louis ha dejado muy claro que Harry no es alguien con quien quiera relacionarse justo ahora y el menor ha empezado a entenderlo, también a desistir, cree que es lo mejor y si es lo que Louis en realidad quiere, Harry no es quien para negárselo. Definitivamente.

Entonces ellos tienen tres días libres antes del próximo concierto y Harry pensaba que se quedaría con Louis, pero en vista de la reciente situación, él se va a tomar su propio tiempo también, dándole el espacio que Louis ha pedido silenciosamente.

Harry suspira, terminando de empacar sus cosas y las de Louis en un par de maletas diferentes, no sabe dónde irá el castaño, pero tampoco cree que obtenga una respuesta si es que pregunta.

Niall está sentado en la cama mirando a Harry hacer delicadamente aquel trabajo.

"Iré a Los Ángeles." Harry dice de pronto, buscando entre sus cosas por un suéter, el frío de Alemania es mortal, prácticamente le congela los huesos.

"Vas a estar como unas horas allí compañero, ¿realmente vale la pena?" Niall pregunta, tecleando algo en su móvil, una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry no quiere hablar sobre él yendo a LA para hacer nada, por lo que decide cambiar de tema por completo.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Pregunta, cerrando la maleta de Louis donde ha empacado todo lo que tenían mezclado.

"Zayn nos verá aquí, así que estoy malditamente emocionado por verlo, incluso más de lo que Louis y Liam están."

"Oh." Harry dice, sin saber que más hacer con la información, porque, al parecer, Louis siempre puede hablar con cualquier persona que no sea Harry, y no debería doler tanto como lo hace, pero no puede evitar el acongojamiento que el rechazo de Louis por su presencia provoca.

Respira un poco agitadamente, ahora lanzando todo dentro de su propia maleta, sin importarle el orden o la forma en que algunas de esas cosas se arruinarán. No le importa en realidad.

Niall parece notar el cambio en el ambiente porque al minuto siguiente está añadiendo: "Queríamos invitarte también, pero creímos que ya tenías tus propios planes, así que pensamos que tal vez la próxima." Harry asiente duramente, conteniéndose de decirle a Niall que no tiene que excusar a Louis porque hace un tiempo ha entendido la indirecta, en cambio, cierra su maleta y tira de ella hacia el piso.

"Como sea, mi vuelo estar por salir," miente. "Despide a los chicos de mi parte. Por favor dile a Zayn que lo llamaré la próxima semana." Agarra el bolso que ha dejado previamente en el suelo y, luego de colgarlo en su hombro, empieza a arrastrar su maleta apresuradamente, pero no puede contenerse de añadir. "Cuida que Louis este bien." entonces Harry se está yendo sin más.

x

Liam golpea el hombro de Louis juguetonamente, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del mayor.

"Vete a la mierda, Liam." Louis gruñe abrazándose a sí mismo. "¿Por qué mierda hace tanto frío aquí?" Pregunta a nadie en específico.

"Estas un poco gruñón, hermano."

"Como sea, lo siento." Dice, tomándose un par de minutos para pensar, antes que repentinamente. "¿Crees que deberíamos haberlo invitado?" Louis inquiere, ladeando la cabeza cuando mira a Liam, quien tiene el ceño fruncido en confusión. Louis bufa, también rodando los ojos. "A Harry, quiero decir, vamos a salir con Zayn sin él, es un poco feo de nosotros siendo que ellos también son amigos."

"Mmm." Liam tararea. "Creí que querías alejarte un poco de Harry para que deje de preocuparse por ti."

"Lo hago, no he hablado con él correctamente en días, debe estar viviendo un poco más tranquilamente."

"Oh, así que es eso."

"¿De qué hablas?" Louis cuestiona, inmediatamente confundido. "¿Qué es eso?"

"La razón por la que Harry ha lucido tan miserable últimamente. No pensé que fueras a dejar de hablar con él, el pobre debe estar muriendo."

"¿Que qui–?"

"Y sí, tal vez fue un poco egoísta no decirle a Harry, ¿pero ahora él está volando a Los Ángeles y no hay na—"

"¿Qué? Liam espera, no entiendo. ¿Quién está volando a LA? ¿De qué jodidos estás hablando?"

Liam rueda los ojos. "Es Harry el tema aquí, así que supongo que es él de quien estamos hablando. Alto, rizos, hoyuelos ridículamente hermosos, compañero de banda y mejor amigo desde hace años. ¿Lo tienes?" molesta, pero no es divertido, al menos Louis no lo siente de esa manera, porque ¿qué?

¿Por qué Harry se fue sin decirles nada, sin despedirse?

La respuesta lo golpea como un huracán, rápido y desastroso porque de pronto se siente como que ha sido un maldito idiota con la persona menos indicada.

"Debería haberlo invitado." susurra para sí mismo, buscando su móvil y marcando el número de Harry. Lo manda de inmediato al buzón. Louis se odia mucho.

"Realmente no creí que no hablaras con él. Has dormido con Niall todos estos días y, ¿siquiera lo has mirado?" Louis no responde, Liam no necesita más respuesta. "Uff, pensé que querías ahorrarle preocupaciones, no que crea que lo odias "

"¿Que? ¡No lo odio, Liam!" Aclara Louis, luciendo más ofendido de lo que debería, siendo que es el culpable de la situación. "No pensé bien mi plan, eso es todo..." niega con la cabeza. "Y ahora Harry está yendo a LA, ¿por qué siquiera haría eso? No tiene sentido."

"Niall dijo que lucía triste y algo molesto cuando supo que íbamos a salir con Zayn, que terminó de separar sus cosas y le pidió a Niall que te cuidara antes de irse."

"No —Él siempre hace eso, se preocupa por lo que sucede conmigo, si como o no, si estoy triste o si quiero estar solo. Es un poco abrumador."

"No puede evitarlo, Lou." Liam dice distraídamente. "Ha estado enamorado de ti por un millón de años, era obvio que—"

"Liam." Louis llama apuradamente, su cerebro asimilando la reciente información demasiado rápido,  _¿qué mierda?_ Liam se detiene, mirando hacia Louis, tardando solo un par de segundos y una mirada de Louis para caer en cuenta sobre lo que acaba de decir.

Liam hace una mueca. "Oops." Se encoge de hombros.

x

Harry está temblando, es normal, pero a este punto tiene miedo de que podría tener un ataque de ansiedad y allí no hay nadie más qué sí mismo. Han pasado apenas un par de horas desde que llego a su casa en LA, y es hasta ahora que Harry se da cuenta lo inmenso que es el lugar para una sola persona, hay tantos lugares vacíos y el eco de sus suelas al caminar es ensordecedor, dolorosamente silencioso.

Sus dedos duelen y está tomando todo de si no ir a buscar la borla que yace en el fondo de su maleta.

Debió haber hecho algo mal, no sabe qué, pero él debería disculparse, no era su intención molestar a Louis o herirlo si es que lo hizo, fue inconsciente y no se perdonaría jamás si fue algo tan malo, Harry no sabe que es, pero de seguro debería pedir perdón.

Vuelve a la habitación para buscar su móvil, pero está apagado cuando lo encuentra en su pequeño bolso. Gime molesto, porque ¿en serio? Esto no le puede estar pasando justo cuando más necesita del maldito aparato.

Quiere llamar a Louis y dejar un mensaje pidiendo perdón si es que Louis decide no contestar. Espera que al menos vuelva a hablarle para el próximo concierto, si no Harry no sabe qué hará.

Pone a cargar en móvil.

Se deja caer en la cama, el cansancio físico y mental cayendo sobre él tan rápido que apenas tiene tiempo para cerrar las persianas con el control remoto antes de dormirse.

x

_"Eres un idiota."_  
_"Te odio."_  
_"Me repugnas."_  
_"Das asco."_

Harry sólo escucha, no puede moverse o hablar, lo intenta tanto como puede, pero es imposible, solo está ahí para ver, escuchar y ser herido, le han dicho antes que se lo merece y hay cortaduras en sus brazos y pecho que lo confirman, lo han hecho por eso, y por herir a las personas que ama; por decepcionar a Anne y Gemma, por no ser suficiente para las fans o la industria, por molestar constantemente a Louis y a todos a su alrededor.

Entonces hay una caricia en su mejilla, una que reconocería en cualquier momento, y Harry casi quiere sonreír mientras abre los ojos, pero con lo único que se encuentra es el bello rostro de Louis repleto de moretones y pesadas lágrimas.

" _Lou_." Harry intenta decir, pero no sale nada, y es tan frustrante porque quiere saber si Louis está bien, si necesita algo, pero no puede, malditamente no puede hacer nada diferente a leves movimientos. Harry puede sentir sus propias lágrimas empezar a mojar su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Louis mientras barre una de las del menor con el pulgar.

"Te ves lindo cuando lloras, Hazz." dice Louis, su sonrisa en aumento. "Llora, bebé. Llora hasta que esté completamente satisfecho con tu dolor, hasta que ya no pueda sentir el mío... Porque esto," señala su rostro y brazos, donde el rizado nota más moretones "es tu culpa, tú lo hiciste. Te mereces esto y más, Harry, ¿la muerte incluso?" Harry cierra los ojos fuertemente, lágrimas empapando este, mojando sus muslos cuando agacha la cabeza en una simple afirmación.

Él lo hizo. Él se merece lo peor. Louis no debería volver a verlo jamás, Harry siempre lo está hiriendo, haciendo todo mal, dando lo peor de sí.

Harry abre los ojos, respirando agitadamente y tan solo tiene un par de segundo para inclinarse a un lado de la cama, antes de que este vomitando una anormal cantidad de bilis. Esta sudando y su cuerpo empieza a tener espasmos a causa de los temblores; él lo sabe. Harry conoce esa sensación.

"Voy a morir." susurra para sí mismo, conociendo los síntomas, eso solo provoca el aumento de las lágrimas y rápidamente Harry está empezando a hiperventilar.

Salta fuera de la cama atrapando en un topetazo su móvil antes de hacer su camino hacia el baño, dejándose caer en el piso de la ducha y abriendo la regadera para que el agua empiece a mojar su espalda. Está repitiendo un mantra de  _"Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir."_  imposible de detener.

No está seguro de cómo, pero logra marcar el número de Louis, apenas fallando un par de veces.

"Harr—" Louis contesta luego de algunos segundos, pero Harry lo está interrumpiendo al segundo siguiente. Hablando apresuradamente.

"Lo siento. Lo s-sie-siento mucho... Los golpes —Yo no quería. Merezco morir, lo dijiste y va a pasar, si, Lou, vas a ser... Lo siento." Debe tomarse un momento para respirar hondo, sintiendo cada vez menos aire llegar a sus pulmones, es inminente, está seguro, va a desmayarse y entonces su corazón va a detenerse y no va a tener tiempo de despedirse de nadie, su madre lo va a odiar y toda su familia, los chicos, todos a quie—

"Hazz, mierda..." es traído de vuelta por Louis, el mayor al otro lado de la línea está diciendo cosas que Harry no logra entender. Quiere colgar, va a hacerlo, debería antes de desmayarse. Jesús. Harry está a punto de morir en una casa demasiado grande para él solo.

Va a morir.

"Tu —No pretendía... Mamá va a odiarme —Lo sé." solloza, utilizando su mano libre para barrer las lágrimas lejos de su rostro, pero al segundo siguiente hay nuevas, empañando sus ojos. "Perdón. Perdón. Lo siento. Perdón. Estoy muriendo." Intenta inhalar una bocanada de aire, pero no capaz, es como si hubiera olvidado como se hace. "Lou." Harry solloza tristemente.

Louis no habla, pero Harry puede escuchar voces que llenan el tormentoso silencio, son difusas y lejanas. Harry se siente un poco mareado.

_'Está feliz.'_  Harry piensa, recordando el sueño que tuvo antes.  _"Si Harry muere Louis va a sonreír otra vez, como si Harry nunca le hubiera hecho nada."_

"No," Harry escucha, le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta que proviene del otro lado de la línea. "¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Que si voy a estar feliz si mueres, que sí lo estoy ahora? Estoy malditamente fuera de mí, porque, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es un ataque? Necesitas ayuda."

La voz de Louis es tan calmada y Harry simplemente no entiende, esta mareado y cada vez es más difícil ser consciente de cualquier cosa diferente al agua empapando su cuerpo.

"No vas a morir. La policía está yendo a tu casa y todo estará increíble." Harry niega, sin poder decir nada cuando debe obligarse a toser. Aún hay agua cayendo, ahora en el piso. Harry debe soltar el móvil. Sin fuerza para nada.

Está muriendo.

x

"Colgó." Louis dice atónito. Llorando. Sin entender por completo que acaba de suceder.

Niall está a su lado, moviéndose impaciente mientras intenta contactar a Anne, no lo logra y eso empieza a desesperarlo.

"Voy a tratar con Gemma." dice, moviéndose lejos de Louis, cosa que el castaño agradece mentalmente mientras intenta contactar nuevamente a Harry, pero ahora es mandado directamente al buzón.

Liam esta con Alberto, fueron ellos quienes contactaron a la policía. Harry está solo, en otro maldito continente y está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Louis está a punto de volverse malditamente loco

Louis vuelve a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba antes mientras esperaban a que Zayn llegara.

Él tiene la culpa, Louis está seguro. Si a Harry le sucede algo va a ser su culpa. Fue él quien decidió ignorar a Harry durante días. El mismo que persuadió a los chicos de no invitar a Harry a salir con ellos. Fue por Louis que Harry voló a LA, solo y triste. No puede culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

"Ya llegaron." Liam grita. "Lo están llevando al hospital, estaba desmayado en el baño, pero está bien."

Louis respira, calmado, pero con una lacerante sensación de culpa implantada molestamente en su pecho y gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Zayn llega minutos después, con una sonrisa enorme que se borra en cuanto se sienta al lado de Louis, quien tiene la cabeza gacha y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta, genuinamente preocupado. Louis sorbe su nariz y alza la cabeza para mirar al morocho.

"Harry está en el hospital..." respira hondo, la acción un poco difícil de realizar. "Y es por mi culpa." Informa. Llorando incluso más si es que es posible.

x

Harry no habla con nadie cuando está de vuelta el mismo día del concierto. Él dice lo siento y hace lo suyo mientras están en el escenario, interactuando nimiamente con cualquiera de los chicos y dejando la plataforma y lugar de la presentación antes que cualquiera pueda detenerlo para hablar.

Anne los mantiene informados, llamando tanto como puede porque Harry no quiere que ella venga a visitar, le ha dicho que no hablara con ella si lo hace, es ridículo, pero Harry podría hacerlo, todos saben que no está en un buen momento y se preocupan, pero no pueden obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quiera.

Ellos lo dejan ser.

x

El segundo mes no cambia demasiado, pero es un avance.

Harry vende su casa en Los Ángeles, él sigue sin hablar demasiado con nadie, pero en ocasiones Louis y Harry comparten habitación, es natural y se siente bien y es agradable, pero Louis aún quiere hacer la pregunta, sin embargo, no se atreve.

No es como que ellos dijeran mucho cuando deciden compartir su tiempo juntos, tampoco necesitan palabras, es todo acerca del lenguaje corporal, se conocen de años y saben que es lo que el otro quiere sin tener que pronunciar nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, parece que hay una nueva sincronía entre ellos, entonces Louis sabría que Harry quiere que lo abrace cuando van a dormir y Harry dejara que Louis este solo cada vez que no puede dejar de pensar en su cosa con Kevin y está demasiado molesto para tratar bien a los demás.

Ellos lo saben, pero ellos no saben cómo manejarlo en ocasiones. Y todo se vuelve demasiado complicado.

x

En el séptimo mes están en una montaña rusa y Harry empieza a  _acostumbrarse_  a pedir perdón.

Louis le pregunta a Harry si es cierto que lleva años enamorado de él. Harry llora mientras le confiesa la verdad y le pide perdón.

Louis no lo entiende, él realmente no lo hace ¿Cómo es posible? No tiene sentido. Harry y Louis han sido amigos por un maldito millón de años, han estado para el otro tanto como ha sido posible y Louis ha visto a Harry fingir con chicas y estar con los chicos que le han gustado. No es una felicidad completa, pero es algo. Harry vio a Louis ir por todo el camino en su relación con Kevin, hasta ahora, ha sido un camino largo, con toneladas de mierda atravesadas, pero incluso con eso, y por lo que estuvieron pasando, Louis no entiende cómo es que Harry lo ha amado por años y nunca se lo dijo, es tan molesto, porque Harry le ha mentido durante años, malditos años siendo su mejor amigo y fingiendo que lo que le pasaba con Louis no era una cosa, hablándolo con todos a su alrededor y escondiéndolo de Louis, la única persona a quien realmente debió haberle dicho.

Ellos simplemente llegaron hasta un punto, como que iba a ser inevitable, pero Harry no está preparado para verlo suceder, él no _quiere._

Harry ni siquiera puede mirar directamente hacia Louis mientras el mayor está hablando. "Porque ni siquiera puedo entender cómo es que hablaste de esto con todo el mundo excepto conmigo, quien termina siendo la persona involucrada." Louis dice alterado, moviéndose de un lado a otro, respiración agitada mientras blande las manos con cada palabra que sale de su boca. "Jodida traición, Harold. Ni siquiera puedo considerarte mi mejor amigo después de esto." Acota, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado.

"No, Lou, espera." Harry llama, pánico en su voz, pero Louis está demasiado molesto para que le importe. El castaño se mueve hasta la puerta, ignorando a Harry y murmurando un, " _vete a la mierda_ " antes de abandonar la habitación.

Harry no sabe que hacer o sentir, él no puede... No se supone que Harry pierda a Louis, no de esta manera, no alguna vez... Esto no puede suceder.

Louis no habla con Harry durante el mes que tienen de descanso y más nadie se atreve a decirle que Harry no lo ha estado llevando muy bien, y que incluso tuvo que ser hospitalizado una semana antes de volver al tour debido a que no había estado descansando bien o por algo del estrés. El equipo cubre bien la noticia para que nadie se entere y es una suerte que Harry haya aprendido a ser un fantasma por su cuenta. No obstante, no está bien, lo que está sucediendo con ellos dos no se supone debería ser una cosa, nunca, sin embargo, todo ha cambiado tanto con el paso de los años, pero mucho más en los últimos meses.

x

El noveno mes son novedades y  _malas decisiones._

El tour termina tan pronto que antes de poder creerlo están haciendo planes para el siguiente y terminando de escribir el nuevo álbum. Hay un montón de nuevas ideas llegando de todas partes. Es simple escribir cuando están ellos cuatro juntos, incluso cuando dos de ellos apenas se hablan y los otros dos guardan secretos, algunos mejor que otros. Niall nunca ha sido demasiado bueno disimulando o fingiendo no estar preocupado por los demás, al menos no si se trata de Harry, ha sido uno de sus mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, es como su familia y le es inevitable, por lo que Harry no se sorprende cuando Niall lo lleva hacia otra habitación, alejada de donde se encuentran Louis y Liam —la cocina—, ninguno se fija en el ceño fruncido del ojiazul, demasiado sumidos en lo suyo.

Niall golpea ligeramente el hombro de Harry, una sonrisa suave resaltando sus facciones. "¿Como esta todo, compañero?" el castaño pregunta, recordando lo difícil que habían sido las pasadas semanas.

Estuvo con el rizado tanto como pudo mientras este estaba en el hospital, e incluso después de eso, distrayéndolo tanto como fuera posible, llevándolo de un lado a otro. Conociendo fans y apoyando eventos de caridad. Son un bien dúo y Niall siempre ha sentido como que deben protegerse entre todos, y él ama a todos los demás chicos, pero Harry siempre ha sido más fácil para salir herido, quien siempre ha reaccionado peor antes las críticas, y aunque es algo que ha cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, es algo que se mantiene allí y con lo que hay que tener cuidado, más si esas críticas vienen de personas cercanas.

Harry sonríe de vuelta, conciliador. "Bien, todo mejor. No necesitas preguntar, estuviste ahí, Liam también."

"Pero no hemos hablado estos últimos días."

"Bien, sí. No hay muchas cosas que hayan cambiado desde la última vez, compañero." Dice Harry tranquilo, una sonrisa cariñosa surcando sus labios, es inevitable. Niall es simplemente increíble, siempre preocupándose por los demás, por Harry.

"Correcto, ¿así que como van las cosas con Louis?" Niall murmura tan bajo que Harry mismo apenas puede escuchar, pero en cuanto registra las palabras su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos se cierran en puños instintivamente y sus labios se forman en una fina línea.

"Niall." Harry dice, en forma de advertencia, el mayor se encoge de hombros, imperturbable.

Es cuando Niall está a punto de hablar que la puerta de la cocina se abre, Harry da un respingo, mirando hacia donde Louis está parado mirando entre Niall y Harry, sin mirar a este último realmente. Louis se aclara la garganta, pasando por el lado de Niall, para ir hasta el refrigerador, de donde saca una botella de agua, se mantienen en silencio mientras Louis rodea la barra, quedando casi con la misma distancia entre Niall y Harry.

"Así que," el mayor de los tres empieza, dejando la botella sobre la barra e inclinándose sobre esta, apoyándose en sus codos, el flequillo se mueve de su lugar, pero Louis luce imperturbable y él simplemente lo corre lejos de sus ojos "¿tardaran mucho aquí o..." se aclara la garganta, mirando hacia Harry, el menor lo mira de vuelta, pero aparta la mirada casi de inmediato "los estamos esperando." Dice Louis al final, Niall tararea en reconocimiento, golpeando con su mano en la barra.

"Probablemente deberíamos dejar esto para otro día y solo relajarnos, ¿estás de acuerdo, Harold?" Harry realmente quiere responder, pero su mente está en blanco, por lo que tarda varios segundos en asentir.

Harry sabe que no debería ser así, que no debería sentir como que tiene que controlar cada uno de sus movimientos o estar completamente rígido mientras Louis está alrededor, es un espacio que se siente tan pequeño aunque no lo es, y no está bien, no en absoluto, pero también está el hecho de que fue Louis quien no quiso hablar más con Harry, y el menor solo le está dando el tiempo que necesita, todo el que requiera hasta que las cosas puedan volver a ser nimiamente iguales a como estaban antes.

"Okaaaaay." Niall dice, alargando la palabra, guiñando un ojo. "Voy a pedir comida entonces." Avisa, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y tarareando la melodía de una de las nuevas canciones a medida que abandona la habitación.

Están solos. Y Harry es plenamente consciente de la presencia de Louis a pocos metros, lo que, mierda, no debería tenerlo tan jodidamente nervioso, y es un poco extraño y absurdo, pero lo hace y Harry necesita terminar con eso pronto, diciendo cualquier cosa, realmente lo que sea, y efectivamente está a punto de hacerlo, pero es el mayor quien habla primero, permitiendo que las palabras de Harry mueran en su garganta.

"Entonces," Louis dice, chasqueando su lengua un par de veces antes de continuar, " _¿podemos hablar?_ " Pregunta, serio, y Harry no está realmente seguro que Louis quiera hacer eso, incluso cuando es él quien está pidiendo por ello. Se siente, extrañamente, incorrecto.

Harry tiene que aclararse la garganta por un par de segundos antes de responder, y cuando lo hace su voz sale ronca y un poco temblorosa. "Si. Por supuesto. Claro, solo si tú quieres." Recalca esto último.

"Estoy preguntando por ello, Harry, no lo hubiera dicho si no quisiera." Es un poco hostil, pero el rizado no dice nada al respecto, optando por enredar sus dedos juntos insistentemente, enfocando su mirada en ello... no está bien. "Lo siento por eso," reconoce el castaño. Harry puede ver por el rabillo de su ojo como Louis revolotea sus manos hasta conseguir sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su suéter. "¿Podemos ir afuera, Niall va a matarme si me encuentra fumando aquí?" Harry tararea en confirmación, un sonido de su garganta que es seguido por los primeros movimientos de su cuerpo desde que el ojiazul irrumpió en la cocina.

Es un par de minutos después, mientras se encuentran dando vueltas alrededor de la casa de Niall, Louis va por su segundo cigarrillo ya y Harry simplemente está demasiado ansioso como para detener las palabras que salen precipitadamente de su boca.

"Siento no haberte dicho que estoy enamorado de ti." Prácticamente grita, rápido y un poco bastante desesperado. Harry se muerde la lengua, deteniéndose en seco cuando Louis le da una mirada impresionada, el cigarrillo colgando entre sus labios cuando deja caer su mano contra su costado. "Lo siento." Dice el menor, avergonzado por su arrebato, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. "Sin embargo, ya no podía guardarlo más, me ha estado molestando por un tiempo," suspira, "y no sé, Louis, tal vez estuvo mal de mi parte, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero..." Harry traga saliva, retrocediendo un paso y apartando la mirada de donde estaba, en unas plantas, para mirar al ojiazul, Harry prácticamente se está obligando a hablar, atropelladamente después de eso. "Pero realmente no entiendo, Louis, yo —sinceramente, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? En serio, es... tú ya estabas saliendo con Kevin cuando quise decirte... ¿Como se supone que eso hubiera cambiado algo? Para ser honesto, es confuso y quiero poder arreglar esto," él recalca, seriamente, "pero necesito saber, yo ciertamente no puedo solo seguir esperando a que quieras hablar conmigo y no saber qué es lo que obtendré de ello."

En algún punto mientras Harry está hablando, Louis deja caer el cigarrillo, este golpeando contra la grava y el castaño pisándolo apenas un segundo después.

Harry está mordiendo fuertemente su labio, tiñendo este en un leve tono carmín, cuando Louis decide avanzar los pasos que hay de distancia entre ellos, dudando un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del más alto, apretándolo contra sí mismo. Decir que Harry está en  _shock_  sería un eufemismo, Jesús, él realmente no esperaba eso en absoluto, no conociendo a Louis, no sabiendo que el mayor es un hueso duro de roer en cada ocasión, sin embargo, y con Harry jodidamente impresionado, al rizado solo le toma un puñado de segundos devolver el abrazo, tirando de Louis imposiblemente cerca (y lo haría más si tan solo pudiera), disfrutando la cercanía, porque no ha tenido a Louis a su alrededor en lo que parece un millón de años, así que Harry va a tomarlo todo mientras tiene la oportunidad.

Se mantienen en la misma posición por un par de minutos, un silencio entre ellos nimiamente interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Harry lo está disfrutando más de lo que debería, sin embargo, así mismo hay algunas cosas que tienen que aclarar, y continúa sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, así que no puede detenerse a sí mismo de disminuir la presión de su agarre, susurrando suavemente contra el cabello del mayor. "Lou." Harry respira, pesadamente, deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de Louis hasta que esta está en su cintura. El castaño respira contra el cuello del rizado, antes de decisivamente dar un paso hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza hasta que su mirada puede encontrar la contraria, el esmeralda en los ojos de Harry abrumándolo un poco.

"Salgamos." Él murmura tímidamente, aunque hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el ceño de Harry está fruncido y Louis no tarda en alzar una de sus manos y acariciar los pliegues en la frente del menor. Harry no puede evitar su propia sonrisa ante el gesto, mucho menos cuando se trata de Louis.

"¿Salir?" Harry pregunta, solo un poco desconcertado ahora, con la mano de Louis ahora apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

"Mjm." Entona, un sonido proveniente de su garganta, parpadeando lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry, quien muerde su labio ahora más ligeramente, entretanto asintiendo en aceptación. "Ha pasado un tiempo, compañero, y quiero recuperar eso, sabes, fue una reacción exagerada de mi parte antes y he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar..." Louis parpadea. Harry no se pierde la manera en que sus pestañas acarician sus pómulos, la forma en que sus ojos parece que brillan incluso más, es extraordinario. "Eres mi mejor amigo, lo has sido desde siempre y no quiero que algo del pasado cambie lo que somos. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Haz, y yo realmente odiaría, que algo que sucedió hace años nos separe." Louis niega con la cabeza, poniendo su otra mano también sobre el hombro de Harry, instintivamente Harry lleva su otra mano a la cintura de Louis, aprisionando sus caderas y acariciando con sus pulgares los huesos que sobresalen allí.

Se siente tan íntimo el momento, y el corazón de Harry palpita tan fuerte que puede sentirlo en sus oídos, cree que abandonara su caja torácica en cualquier momento. Sus miradas están enfocadas en el otro y hay respiraciones suaves escapando de sus labios. Harry quiere besarlo tan mal, casi podría hacerlo, sin embargo...

"Hey, chicos, la pizza está aquí y Liam realmente jura que va a ganar en la FIFA." Niall grita desde algún lugar cerca de las puertas corredizas, sobresaltando a los dos de ellos. Harry da un paso hacia atrás, tosiendo un poco incómodamente mientras es Louis quien responde con un 'estaremos allí pronto' y apenas unos segundos después está arrastrando al menor de vuelta dentro de la casa.

Es un poco loco a partir de ahí —de su primera  _¿cita?_  O lo que sea, — con Louis y Harry empezando a salir mucho más a menudo de lo que solían, gastando un montón de tiempo para ellos, divirtiéndose hasta con la más mínima cosa que se decidan hacer, y mucho más con los chicos, ya sea escribiendo o relajándose, es bueno, Harry no se queja, porque está viviendo una buena vida con sus chicos a su alrededor y su mejor amigo, que logra que su corazón lata a mil por hora.

Louis es increíble, realmente Harry como que no sabe, él solo se siente tan afortunado por tener a Louis en su vida, es como una cosa, algo que no va a cambiar sin importar que. Harry solo ha amado a Louis por un puñado de años y ahora todo se siente un poco irreal incluso cuando ellos son nada más que mejores amigos, eso no significa que Harry no va a sonreír como idiota cada vez que salen a cenar y Louis tomaría su mano por sobre la mesa, sonriendo suave, con ojos imposiblemente brillantes. Harry a veces cree que está soñando y nada podría ser mejor, no en absoluto.

Harry podría estar equivocado.

Es un fin de semana ellos han terminado otra canción y tienen planeado lanzar el primer single del siguiente álbum en dos semanas, también Louis ha estado un poco estresado por todo el trabajo, así que es Harry quien sugiere ir a Doncaster. Harry sabe que ha pasado un tiempo desde que Louis vio a su familia adecuadamente, así que nada podría ser mejor para él y está en lo correcto cuando lo comenta con el castaño y el mayor literalmente salta en sus brazos, como, Harry ama y odia un poco esos momentos, cuando Louis se aferra a él y lo mira como si fuera la cosa más extraña pero increíble en todo el puto mundo, como si Harry fuera algo especial. Le roba el aliento, porque Louis es jodidamente hermoso, con pestañas largas, pómulos marcados, ojos de un cerúleo que Harry no cree haber visto nunca y labios delgados, pintados en un rosa amaranto que Harry moriría por besar hasta tornarlos en carmesí, jesús, él realmente amaría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no, Harry no puede, incluso si se muere por ello, Harry debe recordarse cada vez que Louis es su mejor amigo, quien está saliendo de una relación de años, que fue abusiva y en la que terminó demasiado herido. Harry no puede solo ir y abusar de la confianza que el mayor ha estado depositando en él recientemente solo porque está enamorado de esté. Harry a veces odia ser tan correcto, no obstante, es una cosa malditamente buena también.

Un poco de  _amor-odio_ , para ser honesto.

Ellos llegan a Doncaster en la mañana de sábado, es Harry quien conduce, un viaje desde Londres, mientras Louis está a su lado, durmiendo en intervalos o saltando emocionado cuando no está en lo anterior.

"Un poco emocionado, ¿eh?" Harry comenta, estando apenas a un par de minutos de la casa de Louis. El mayor suelta una risita, que Harry supone no debería disfrutar tanto como lo hace, sin embargo, no está en su jurisdicción, él ciertamente no va a quejarse por ello.

"Que puedo decir, joven Harold," Louis chasquea la lengua. "Ver a mi familia siempre me pone de buen humor."

Harry sonríe, una sonrisa enorme que podría partir su rostro y es que ni siquiera puede contenerse. "Muy bien, muy bien, mantenlo ahí, compañero." Louis bufa, pero hay cierto cariño ahí y si Harry hubiera estado mirando, hubiera notado el brillo en los ojos del mayor.

Son recibidos por las hermanas de Louis Daisy y Phoebe, que han crecido mucho desde la última vez que Harry las vio, y Fizzy que es prácticamente una adulta ahora... Harry siente una punzada de melancolía, pero no se deja tirar abajo por eso. Son las gemelas quienes tiran de sus bolsos fuera del auto mientras ellos se adentran en la casa, caminando hasta la sala encuentran a los gemelos Ernest y Doris que está viendo un poco abrumado, Harry empieza a sentirse un poco abrumado en cuanto ellos se ponen de pie para alcanzarlos, mientras Harry los estrechas en sus brazos piensa en que ellos ahora tienen cinco y Harry no los ha visto por al menos un par de años, un poco triste para ser honesto.

"¿Cómo estas tu pequeño demonio?" Harry escucha a Louis preguntar, cuando Harry levanta la mirada atrapa a Louis sonriendo mientras boopea la nariz de Ernest. Ríe, cuando el niño se cruza en sus brazos y le muestra la lengua a Louis. "Oh, es eso lo que estoy recibiendo entonces, solo insolencias por parte de este pequeñín." Louis bufa, volteando a Ernest sobre su hombro, quien empieza a reír descontroladamente

Harry los ve cariñosamente, una de sus manos en el hombro de Doris quien no deja de reír. Harry cree que no ha tenido una mejor idea en mucho tiempo.

Pasan sus días jugando con ellos y Harry deja que Phoebe y Daisy hagan cosas con su cabello (es algo que no ha cambiado con el paso de los años) porque él simplemente no puede decir que no, es débil, ¡demándenlo! Además de ayudar a Fizzy en uno de sus videos para su página de YouTube en la que tienen casi un millón de suscriptores. Harry le dice que está muy orgulloso de ella mientras se deja vendar los ojos.

Tienen una cena con Lottie, su novio, Lou y Lux, porque Harry ama a la niña y no puede evitar querer pasar tanto tiempo con ella como sea posible, no la ha visto en un tiempo tampoco (aunque más que Ernest y Doris) y es su padrino, por lo que bueno, Harry es conocido por tener una debilidad por los niños y Lux es genial.

Conversan durante toda la cena y el menor juega con Lux mientras los demás se sumen en sus propios asuntos, apenas apartando su mirada de la niña cuando escucha las carcajadas de Louis. Harry está viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Es al día siguiente, apenas unas horas antes de que deban llenar el auto con sus cosas que Harry y Louis están sentados en el jardín, con Clifford echado a pocos metros de distancia, mientras los demás se encuentran en algún lugar en el interior de la casa.

Harry cree que ellos van a tener un momento serio, así que él deja que los minutos pasen, sintiendo las leves corrientes de viento hasta que Louis se atreve a hablar.

"A veces," Louis empieza, enterrando su dedo índice en un montoncito de tierra que tiene frente a él, a Harry realmente le gustaría que el mayor lo mirara, sin embargo, va a aceptar lo que está obteniendo, por ahora. Louis no tarda más que un par de segundos en continuar, su voz mucho más baja, "es extraño," reconoce. "Digo, como que, venir aquí y saber que ella no estará esperando por mí. O ver a Ernest y Doris y entender, cada vez, que ella no podrá ayudarlos a crecer, sabes Harry, es un poco complejo en realidad." Hay algo roto en su voz que rompe el corazón del menor.

"Hey," Harry murmura, bajo porque no quiere arruinar el ambiente, recibe una mirada confundida, como si Louis en realidad no recordara la presencia de Harry allí. Harry muerde su labio, a medida que atenaza su mano en la muñeca del mayor, una mirada suave, el rostro de Louis se tiñe en confusión, pero es tan jodidamente lindo para ser honesto. Harry tira de él, insistentemente hasta que el mayor empieza a arrastrarse en sus rodillas, un par de segundos después termina acomodado sobre el regazo del rizado, una enorme mano de Harry contra la espalda baja de Louis mientras que la otra ha hecho su camino hasta el cuello del mayor.

"Hazz..." Louis murmura, dejando que sus manos descansen en los hombros de Harry, parpadeando lentamente.

Es Harry quien lo empuja más cerca, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, incluso puede sentir el aliento de Louis contra sus propios labios.

Se aclara rápidamente la garganta. "Ella siempre va a estar alrededor," susurra en voz baja, intimo, dando ligeros golpes con el dedo pulgar en la barbilla del menor. "Siempre se hará cargo y cuidara de ustedes, pero mientras que ella no puede darles todo su amor físicamente, ellos te tienen a ti, Lou, los amas de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía y supongo que eso es suficiente, ¿no lo es?" Louis respira, secamente, lentamente corriendo una mano por el cuello de Harry, rozando los rizos que caen, enmarcando su rostro anguloso.

"Eres hermoso." Louis exclama, rápidamente las mejillas de Harry se tiñen de rosa y hay un calor en su cuello donde el dedo de Louis traza círculos continuamente, Harry respira hondo, sonriendo al fin. Louis también sonríe y Harry podría jurar que están más cerca, incluso si es solo una pulgada.

"Lou—" sus palabras son cortadas por los labios de Louis contra los suyos; suaves y llenos.

Harry esta propiamente impresionado, pero eso no impide que presione con más fuerza, picoteando los labios ajenos, ignorando las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago mientras desliza su lengua en la cavidad del castaño. Louis jadea, y hay algo viciado en el aire que lleva a Harry empujar a Louis más cerca, sus lenguas chocando y dientes mordiendo, con suaves respiraciones que se escapan esporádicas. Las manos de Louis enredadas en sus rizos y tirando de ellos vuelve a Harry loco; joder, él va a hacerlo.

Es el mayor quien termina el beso, tirando hacia atrás, Harry se queja ante la falta de los labios de Louis presionando contra los suyos, sin embargo, hay una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño cuando apoya su frente contra la de Harry. Harry puede sentir su corazón latir desbocado cuando los ojos de Louis miran fijamente a los suyos, pestañas imposiblemente largas enmarcando sus contornos, arruguitas en sus comisuras.

Hay una respiración suave y entonces... " _Me gustas tanto, Harry_."

x

Harry creyó que sería fácil desde ahí, pero él realmente estaba mucho más que equivocado.

Hay montañas rusas, y un montón de  ** _no's_** , ruegos y un poco de dolor en el medio, pero incluso eso debería valer la pena, Harry realmente cree que lo hace si puede obtener lo que siempre ha querido. Es un montón desconcertante y le provoca vértigo, pero se está lanzando por ello tan pronto como recibe un  ** _sí_**.  _El primero de muchos..._


	6. Part three - I wasn't trying to hurt people - not you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm a better man 'cause of you_   
>  _Thought we had a chance, that's true_   
>  _But you have weapons_   
>  _Didn't know you have weapons_   
>  _Now I'm insecure and stressed out_   
>  _When someone gets close, I shut down_   
>  _Always second-guessing_   
>  _Got so many questions_
> 
> _I'm sick and I feel like I'm wastin' my time_   
>  _I don't see how you're so good at doin' your make up_   
>  _But can't seem to make up your mind_   
>  _You drive me crazy disobeying the signs_   
>  _I know that you took an emotional bullet_   
>  _But now you're the one with the gun and it's loaded_   
>  _And pointed right at me, you hurt people_

"Disculpa." Harry grita desesperadamente, gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente. " _¡Golpéame!_  Por favor. Si golpearme te hace sentir mejor solo hazlo, pero no me dejes." Se arrepiente por sus palabras en el momento que Louis se voltea para mirarlo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y expresión atónita, sin embargo, ya no puede detenerse de hablar, siente que no tienen mucho que perder ahora "Haz lo que quiera, lo que te haga sentir mejor. No voy a quejarme o tratar de luchar, pero—" Louis está negando con la cabeza, desesperado.

"Harry—" el menor niega también, quitándose la camisa.

Harry lo cree. Él cree que Louis tan solo necesita deshacerse de las cosas malas; los malos recuerdos, las manchas en su piel, de las cicatrices mentales. Harry haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Louis, y si lo que el mayor necesita es desquitarse, revivir en alguien más lo que él sufrió para poder superarlo de una vez por todas, Harry está dispuesto a ser ese alguien. No va a pensarlo dos veces.

Harry se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, la camisa hecha un puño en su mano derecha, donde tiene la mayor cantidad de sus anillos. Planta un ligero beso en aquel que envuelve su dedo anular, el más especial de todos, aquel que Louis le regalo cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes conociendo el mundo, con promesas de amistad eterna y protección mutua.

"No te vayas, otra vez,  _por favor_." Ruega, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que Louis quiera hacer con él a partir de ahora.

Se siente cierta estática alrededor y Harry quiere dejar de temblar de alguna manera, sin embargo, no tiene control sobre ello. Hay un peso en su pecho que le impide respirar adecuadamente, Harry sabe que podría tener un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento.

Todo es tan surreal.

Parece que el tiempo no avanza, Harry no sabe por qué, pero todo se ha resumido a sollozos lejanos y lágrimas sin fin. Harry está intentando arañar la piel de sus muslos, pero sus skinny jeans solo dificultan el trabajo. Es frustrante.

"Detente," Harry no se da cuenta lo que significa hasta que tiene a Louis arrodillado frente a él, palmeando sus manos. "Espera, bebé... Haz, por favor, ya." Harry gruñe, un puchero adornando sus labios, es inconsciente, pero hace el corazón de Louis latir con fuerza, podría salirse de su pecho.

"No..." intenta decir Harry, sin embargo, no tiene nada, sus pensamientos están en blanco y las palabras que esperaba decir ya no están. Es una total y completa mierda.

"Tú," Louis empieza, aclarando ligeramente su garganta, también acortando un poco más la distancia, Harry casi puede respirar tranquilo porque Louis no lo mira como si, en realidad, Harry fuera algo repugnante, que es la manera en que suele sentirse cada vez que Louis lo deja, duele, pero Harry entiende que en ocasiones Louis no quiera tenerlo cerca porque le recuerde las cosas malas que vivió antes. Tal vez algún día sea diferente y todo en ellos estará bien; se sentirá correcto.

Es traído de vuelta a la realidad por un toque suave en su brazo, cuando Harry levanta la mirada Louis está acariciando con su dedo índice el tatuaje del corazón que adorna su bíceps, Harry respira audiblemente, enfocando su mirada en el rostro de Louis, cada gesto y la manera en que su frente se arruga de vez en cuando, Louis en cambio, todavía tiene rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero ya no hay más cayendo y Harry lo considera, a este punto, una victoria. Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que ellos no han terminado llorando desde que comenzaron a salir hace apenas un par de meses.

"No quiero lastimar  _más_   _tu_  corazón" balbucea Louis, tan bajo, que probablemente Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta si no estuviera tan pendiente de, incluso, la más ligera respiración del mayor.

"Mmm." Tararea, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Louis. Harry respira hondo, a punto de hablar, decirlo todo. Porque él ha amado a Louis por años, incluso vidas, y no podría ser diferente, aunque lo quisiera y Harry sabe que el probablemente no sea correspondido de la manera que quiere, pero Louis tiene su corazón y puede hacer lo que quiera con él, Harry no va a oponerse a nada, nunca.

No obstante, es Louis quien habla primero, en un tono tan, tan suave que Harry no puede creer que ellos estuvieron discutiendo minutos atrás. "Eres la persona más importante en mi vida Harry, pero esto está  _mal_. La manera en que intentamos y fracasamos... Estoy  _roto_  bebé, tan roto y duele, no sabes cómo me duele no amarte tanto como tú lo haces y aferrarme a aquel  _sufrimiento_. Pero no es tan simple como creen, no es como si solo pudiera dejarlo ir y ya, todo estará bien. No lo está,  _¿de acuerdo?_  Y no mereces salir herido solo porque tus sentimientos son más fuertes." Hay una mano de Louis acariciando la mejilla de Harry, un toque ligero. "No voy a irme, a dejarte, pero tampoco podemos estar felices si todo lo que nos damos es sufrimiento. Seamos amigos —los mejores amigos, hay que dejar el tiempo pasar y ver si funcionamos juntos después."

"Amigos —Mejores amigos." Harry murmura, asintiendo para sí mismo, no tan seguro como debería, pero él le está concediendo eso a Louis, es lo menos que puede hacer.

Harry cree que lo hace, porque no es como si ellos fueran una pareja correcta ahora. Louis solo ha estado lejos de Kevin por algunos meses (aunque es un poco más de un año, pero quien se preocupa), y mientras se concentraban en el tour eso lo mantenía distraído. Piensa que el mayor no necesita de malas distracciones —no cuando ellos solo están gritando y llorando, pidiendo perdón y lamentándose ante los recuerdos dolorosos; es una enferma rutina— y su clase de  _relación_  —lo que sea— solo no están en un buen momento para ello. Harry está bien con ellos siendo amigos por ahora. Él sólo quiere tener a Louis cerca tanto como sea posible. Sin restricciones. Solo siendo ellos dos. Es todo lo que desea.

x

"Umm." Gemma tararea, pinchando un poco más de su ensalada. "Pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo, ¿no lo estaban?" ella pregunta, llevándose un poco de lechuga a la boca antes de mirar a Harry.

Harry la mira de vuelta, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ellos están en una cafetería, es pequeñita y no hay muchas personas allí, lo que es perfecto ya que no habrá manera de ser avistados por paparazzis o fans. Es tranquilo, cómodo y bonito, muy bonito;

No es la primera vez que van ahí, es una costumbre para cuando quieren pasar desapercibidos, tiempo de hermanos o algo así. Cuando necesitan hablar o no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Es su lugar, una cosa que ellos hacen ahora. Y bueno, Harry y Gemma no se han visto en meses y han hablado apenas lo suficiente, más que nada usando como medio a su madre, ya que ambos están demasiado ocupados haciendo sus cosas y Gemma va a casarse en pocos meses, por lo que relacionarse es complicado, pero eso no impide que sepan sobre cómo va la vida del otro y, por supuesto, su hermana iba a enterarse de su cosa con Louis, en realidad, lo sabe todo; las citas, las peleas, los llantos... Es algo que no es fácil de contar, no cuando se trata de recordar como los dos de ellos, Louis y Harry, han huido del otro, buscando por un respiro cuando los momentos difíciles los sobrepasan.

Harry se inclina sobre la mesa, olvidándose por completo de los profiteroles que pidió en cuanto llegaron, decantándose por conversar con la mayor.

"No lo sé." Harry responde inseguro, tirando de su labio inferior con sus dedos pulgar e índice. "Él quiere que seamos amigos, mientras pasa todo lo de Kevin. Creo que no estábamos bien. Discutíamos y gritábamos, era raro, nosotros estando juntos, no lo sé, Gemms. Pero aun con eso, estamos siendo amigos, pero parece que nada ha cambiado porque es como estar en una relación con Louis, con los besos y nosotros gastando todo nuestro tiempo juntos, pero siempre es tan agridulce" Harry confiesa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Gemma no demora en rodar los ojos.

"Ha pasado un año, Harry. Estaban saliendo y lo dejaron, pero parece que continúan por el mismo camino, es como si estuvieran en una relación ahora, ¿qué más tiene que pasar para poder hacerlo oficial?"

"No es tan fácil. Todo el mundo cree cosas y todos opinan otras, pero ninguno está ahí. Lou tuvo que pasar por cosas horribles y supongo que no quiere salir herido con esto, así que tengo que respetar eso, es su decisión y—"

"No Harry, no lo excuses porque estas enamorado, adoro a Louis, pero antes que nada soy tu hermana y tengo la obligación de aconsejarte y por mucho que no te guste lo que te voy a decir, necesitas escucharlo." Ella suspira. "Deja de excusar a Louis y lo que hace, deja de hablar por él, es un adulto y debe saber lo que quiere para su vida. Él no quiere salir herido dices, pero ¿qué hay de ti, acaso lo que tu sientes no importa?"

"Louis esta primero." el rizado responde secamente.

"¿Por qué? No estas obteniendo nada de Louis, Harry. Sólo están peleando una y otra vez, cayendo y volviendo, como una especie de circulo vicioso."

"No sabes nada, Gemma. No intentes hacer creer que lo haces diciendo eso cuando no es así."

"Pero te conozco y sé que has amado a Louis por jodidos años y lo viste enredarse con otro y sufriste ahí también, tuviste tu maldita cantidad de cosas malas estando enamorado de Louis, por qué siquiera lo sigues intentando cuando podrías tener a cualquiera, alguien que realmente te merezca. Eres libre, puedes hacerlo y Louis no parece querer avanzar, con o sin ti."

"Lo quiero a él. Eso no va a cambiar."

"¿Por qué, Harry?" Gemma masculla, intentando no alterarse.

"¡No sé!" Harry grita, por su parte, ya alterado, pero trata de calmarse antes de soltar el siguiente tramo de palabras, no quiere discutir con su hermana, no es por eso para lo que vino. Harry exhala una bocanada de aire y estira su mano sobre la mesa, agarrando la de la rubia. "Porque lo amo. Porque lo he amado desde que era un chiquillo y no quiero arruinarlo ahora que tengo una oportunidad." confiesa al fin, acariciando con el dedo pulgar los nudillos de la mano ajena. La expresión dura de Gemma se relaja y no tarda en volver la mano, juntando su palma con la de su hermano.

"Bien. Te apoyo. Haz lo que creas que es mejor para ambos, pero déjalo si te hace demasiado daño. ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry asiente, agarrando un profiterol con su mano libre y dando una leve mordida a la masa, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente nunca podrá cumplirle esa promesa a su hermana.

x

Lanzan el primer single dos días antes del cumpleaños de Niall,  ** _Red Pills_**  se llama, y habla de una vida libre, con amigos y familia, sin complicaciones por amor, de fiestas y discusiones, ir de viaje y conocer el mundo por su cuenta antes de ser uno de nuevo, es una canción que los cuatro de ellos escribieron, basado en sus experiencias durante el tiempo del hiatus, mientras ellos apenas tuvieron tiempo juntos y arreglaron su mierda (la mayoría de ellos al menos). Es simplemente ellos siendo lo que son, lo que fueron y serán sin importar que.

La promo empieza exactamente en el cumpleaños de Niall, él no está molesto ni nada, en cambio no deja de sonreír y preparar sus respuestas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ellos tuvieron una entrevista juntos, apenas unas pocas antes del comienzo del tour y eso es todo. Y es un poco raro, porque ellos han hecho esto mismo, pero individualmente, así que tener a los demás alrededor es distinto, sin embargo, bastante entrañable; perfecto.

Tienen su primera entrevista con Ellen para The Ellen Show, quien prácticamente peleó por ser el primer programa estadounidense en obtener la previa y es natural, Ellen siempre ha querido ser la número uno, hizo lo mismo con cada single de Niall incluso consiguiéndolo cuando el mismo lanzo su álbum, un montón de buena suerte allí pero no importa en realidad, todos saben que Niall siempre ha sido el favorito de Ellen, como el favorito de cualquiera.

Ellos llegan al estudio de grabación a las nueve, cansados por haber celebrado el cumpleaños de Niall la noche anterior, sabiendo que no tendrían mucho tiempo después para intentar hacerlo, no importa mucho porque Niall lucia jodidamente feliz cuando un barril de cerveza fue entregado en la suite. Niall sigue amando la cerveza como loco. Y un montón de sus otros amigos se les unieron durante la noche.

Cuando entran en el camerino ellos han recibido las indicaciones y deben arreglarse antes de tomar un avión a Nueva York para su primera entrevista en radio en vivo. Louise Teasdale ya se encuentra allí, junto a Lottie que corre a abrazar a Louis en cuanto este entra, siendo el último. Harry sonríe, deteniéndose en la manera en que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del ojiazul a medida que rodea el cuerpo de su hermana, ella susurra algo en su oído antes de que esta lo deje ir para que salude a los demás; Lottie va a través de ellos riendo y rodando los ojos cariñosamente porque realmente los ha extrañado, pero eso es algo que ella jamás va a reconocer.

Harry bufa, tirando por un abrazo en cuanto ésta se posa frente a él. "Es mi imaginación o estas incluso más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos." Harry dice, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Lottie se carcajea suavemente antes de que ella este golpeando el hombro de Harry.

"Shh. Harás que Louis se ponga celoso." Ella dice, pretendiendo lo que sería un susurro, pero hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala escuchen.

Las mejillas de Harry se calientan, un leve sonrojo cubriéndolas. Él hace su espacio entre la morena y su mirada cae casi inmediatamente en Louis que esta apenas a unos metros, frente al espejo, sus miradas se encuentran en este y Harry recibe el guiño que Louis le lanza antes de que se incline para recoger su maleta, Harry traga saliva, apartando la mirada y yendo por su propia maleta.

Se ponen en movimiento de inmediato y rápidamente todo es un lio de gritos, aerosoles y ropa.

Niall es el primero en ir con Lou para que esta arregle su cabello y limpie ligeramente su rostro. Ésta dice algo en su oído antes de que Niall está mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras dice. "¿Que acerca de yo consiguiendo una nueva estilista?" Guiñando un ojo juguetonamente. Lou rueda los ojos y golpea el cuello de Niall antes de que lo haga enderezarse en su silla. Luego Liam está yendo con Lottie.

Harry esta frente a un espejo, mirando la forma en que su cabello cae en bucles por sus hombros, mucho más largo desde la última vez que hicieron esto juntos; diferente. Esta vistiendo un traje de seda azul que uso hace un tiempo mientras era entrevistado en  _The Late Late Show_  cuando hizo la promoción de su álbum, es uno de sus favoritos, y la manera en que ahora es solo un poco más ajustado le hace sentirse incluso más cómodo, es natural, está hecho para vestir trajes y le gusta, esta incluso acostumbrado a ello, a diferencia de los demás que visten skinny jeans y camisas sencillas, es raro y Harry se pregunta si las fans creerán que es distinto por eso, porque ya no suele vestir como cuatro años atrás, al menos no tan a menudo.

Harry respira hondo, de repente sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la ropa que está usando, luciendo tan diferente a los demás. Él no es inseguro, al menos no de la manera en que lo era cuando tenía apenas dieciséis, pero Harry ha aprendido cosas y ha recibido tantas críticas como halagos, no está seguro que debería esperar de esto.

Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando siente una mano posarse en su cintura, dedos enterrándose en su costado. Harry parpadea enfocando la figura de Louis a través del espejo; está usando unos joggers como esos que él uso aquella vez en los Teen Choices Awards en 2017, con la diferencia de que estos tienen franjas blancas en los costados y un hoodie que Harry está bastante seguro le pertenece, él no dice algo, sin embargo, siempre ha disfrutado ver al mayor usando su ropa y no cree que vaya a cambiar de opinión alguna vez.

"¿Todo bien?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, solo para que el rizado escuche, Harry respira hondo, pegándose contra el costado de Louis.

Harry duda. "Creo que debería usar algo diferente." Él dice, ahogado por la repentina ola de inseguridad.

"No seas tonto." Louis acota seriamente, empujando a Harry más cerca, sus costados presionándose juntos. "¿Por qué siquiera harías eso?"

"No estoy seguro de que a las personas les guste mucho ahora... ahora que somos de nuevo una banda. Como que, seguro funcionó antes, pero ahora..." Harry se detiene, no sabiendo como continuar cuando más y más críticas llegan a su cabeza, no es nada nuevo, pero no ayuda a mejorar a Harry. "¿Tal vez empieza a perderse la magia?"

"¿Por qué te importa Harry?"

"Lou..."

"No. Lo digo en serio. Es quién eres, este eres tú vistiendo como te gusta y disfrutándolo. ¿Ahora te preocupa lo que los demás digan? Has hecho esto por años ya, amor, y el hecho de que seamos una banda de nuevo no significa que eso tenga que cambiar de alguna manera, no es una implicación vestir skinny y camisas holgadas para estar en la banda, cada quien tiene su propio estilo ahora y creo que los fans han aceptado eso con el paso del tiempo, no entiendo por qué deberías aceptar alguna otra opinión." Louis se pone justo frente Harry, manos atrapando la cintura del más alto y tirándolo cerca. "Luces increíble, así que hazte el favor de sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza y ser tú mismo y feliz,  _¿de acuerdo?_ " El castaño pregunta trazando círculos en la cintura del rizado con su dedo pulgar. Harry lo mira, ojos grandes mientras escanea el rostro de Louis, observando la definición en sus pómulos, lo largo de sus pestañas, el azul en sus ojos y lo rojo en sus labios por haberlos estado mordiendo insistentemente. El rizado asiente, al tiempo que se inclina para chocar sus labios contra los de Louis, Louis jadea impresionado y el corazón de Harry se salta un latido, dos o tres, antes de que Louis este correspondiendo el beso empujando sus labios juntos y tirando de Harry más cerca mientras empuja su lengua en la boca de Harry. Harry casi tiene el impulso de inclinarse y sujetar a Louis por sus muslos, él no lo hace, sin embargo, es mucho más profesional que eso, pero él no se detiene de morder los labios de Louis y lamerlos antes de presionarlos juntos una vez más y de nuevo, seguidamente hasta que son solo besos castos, pero Louis aún esta imposiblemente cerca y Harry puede sentir la manera en que su pecho sube y baja y su respiración roza los labios de Harry cuando se toman un segundo para respirar.

"Chicos," Louise los interrumpe, aclarándose la garganta. Y Harry por un momento había olvidado la presencia de otras personas en la habitación, suele suceder cuando Louis está en la misma habitación tan cerca de Harry. Harry sonríe, sosteniéndose a sí mismo y obligándose a poner un poco de distancia entre su cuerpo y Louis.

El castaño se aclara la garganta también, pero él está sonriendo, para nada perturbado por la interrupción. "Vamos a por ello, Harold." Él dice y los dos de ellos toman los asientos de Niall y Liam, esperando a que los estilicen.

Media hora después los cuatro se encuentran acomodados en un sillón con Ellen frente a ellos en uno propio. Respondiendo toda clase de preguntas, hablando del single, próximo álbum, próximos conciertos, la vida como banda luego de haber sido solistas y Zayn (todos siguen preguntándose porque el morocho no está de vuelta)

"Él sabe que puede volver cuando quiera, siempre va a tener un lugar en la banda y en nuestros corazones." Liam dice tranquilo, sonriendo amablemente como él es, respondiendo la pregunta incluso si está cansado de hacerlo. "Él está haciendo sus cosas, sin embargo, él está feliz y nosotros nos alegramos por él, además estoy seguro de que  _Zayne_  es consciente de eso, se lo hacemos saber tanto cómo es posible, así que no hay arrepentimientos de por medio."

"Increíble, así que ustedes son un sólido fuerte, ¿no lo son?" Harry tararea en asentimiento. "Genial, ahora ¿qué tal pequeño un juego de preguntas antes de terminar?" Niall asiente alegre, está siendo su parte favorita, sin contar aquella vez en The Late Late Show cuando casi tiene un ataque al corazón con el juego de los tatuajes. Harry no cree que el castaño quiera volver a pasar por eso alguna vez.

Ellos se deslizan a través de un montón de preguntas random, levantando la mano cuando es negativo y dejándola en su lugar si es afirmativo. Es fácil, y divertido, y jodidamente embarazoso, pero más allá de eso, son ellos estando juntos y disfrutando de eso.

"Una última pregunta," Ellen avisa, mirando una vez más la tarjeta y sonriendo por ello. "¿Quiénes están en una relación?" El cerebro de Harry se pone en blanco, sin respuesta, confundido. Harry realmente no lo sabe, él no está seguro de que esta en una relación con Louis incluso cuando ellos se  _"dieron un tiempo"_  en lo que sea que estuvieran tratando antes, no parece como si lo fuera, mucho menos después del beso que se dieron en el camerino, pero las personas no saben eso, no fuera de los chicos y algunos pocos amigos, y Louis y Harry tampoco han aclarado nada, así que como que Harry esta soltero todavía incluso si él no quiere a nadie diferente a Louis.

Harry está a punto de alzar la mano, pero en cambio Ellen habla. "¿Así que podemos tener el honor de saber—?" Louis chasquea los labios antes de que Ellen pueda terminar y Harry está un poco más confundido, indeciso, mejillas teñidas en un ligero rosa.

"Pequeño Harold aquí enamorado de sí mismo y en una relación con lo bien que luce en ese traje de seda, bastante legítimo para ser honesto." Louis habla claro, no dejando que la pregunta se deslice fuera y Harry esta entre reír por el desconcierto que refleja el rostro de Ellen o salir corriendo, él tiene que poner todo de sí para no soltar una carcajada, sabiendo que tendrán problemas cuando hablen con management, en cambio él solo sonríe y se inclina para acariciar la rodilla de Louis, guiñándole un ojo cuando sabe que esta fuera de foco. Louis sonríe un poco más brillante que antes, con ligeros pliegues alrededor de sus ojos, y Liam, en medio de ellos, rueda los ojos.

Bueno, ellos no pueden ser completamente profesionales todo el jodido tiempo.

x

Y es algo un poco como un círculo vicioso, tal y como Gemma lo cree, porque ambos saben que deberían brindarse un poco más de tiempo para sí mismos antes de intentar convertirse en algo sólido, pero ahora es como que ellos ya no pueden separarse por más que lo intenten.

Un montón de veces Harry se ha preguntado lo mismo, una y otra vez, sin llegar a una conclusión... Harry simplemente no puede comprender como es que hubo un tiempo donde Louis y él no estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, cada segundo que tienen permitido, es sumamente difícil de incluso creer.

Pero es como que, en otras ocasiones, la respuesta es muy simple y Harry solo puede pensar  _"Kevin. Kevin. Kevin."_  porque hay un nombre y una consecuencia. Un montón de jodidas consecuencias y Harry no está seguro de cual es peor, pero malditamente lo odia todo y ahora ni siquiera recuerda cual de todas es la razón por la que está discutiendo, nuevamente, con Louis.

Es malditamente agotador y Harry siente que termina por perder los últimos atisbos de cordura.

Ellos están pendiendo de un hilo ahora, todo amenazando con romperse por completo. Porque, aunque creían que estaban bien, todavía hay un montón de sonrisas tristes y silencios desoladores cuando las discusiones terminan por perder todo el sentido.

Harry está susurrando disculpas sin sentido, un rio de frustración engulléndolo, hay lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, mientras intenta acercarse a Louis, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero esta convulsionando y él siente que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

" _Perdón_ ," murmura por enésima vez, algo que parece molestar más al mayor, que sisea una maldición a medida que golpea la pared. Harry da un respingo.

"Cállate de una maldita vez, Harold," Louis grita molesto, un hierro en su voz que logra que todo el cuerpo de Harry duela... Él solo quiere saber que hizo mal y poder solucionarlo; es su rutina, ya está  _acostumbrado._

"Yo—" él intenta hablar, sin embargo, Louis le da esa mirada, esa que siempre logra que el cuerpo de Harry se congele, esa que provoca grietas. Harry ya no creía que fuera posible, no obstante, estaba algo equivocado.

"Estoy cansado de estar aquí." Jadea Louis, pesadas respiraciones escapando de sus labios, frente apoyada contra la puerta mientras una mano sostiene el pomo que está apretando tan fuerte como puede.

Harry está de pie a solo unos metros, mordiendo su labio inferior furiosamente, tratando evitar que más sollozos escapen de sus maltratados labios. Es difícil, pero él hace su mayor esfuerzo. Tan solo quiere que Louis sea feliz, el castaño ya tuvo su cantidad de cosas malas, Harry no quiere ser quien provoque más de eso.

"Jesús, Harry. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti o mirarte, sin sentirme jodidamente molesto ahora. Yo solo n—- mierda... yo no puedo hacer esto en este momento."

Pasa muy rápido, Harry apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar, escuchando el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada con demasiada fuerza—y sus rodillas están chocando contra el suelo dolorosamente, pero no importa, no se trata sobre él, pero Louis lo ha dejado y Harry tiene toda la culpa.

Un grito desgarrador es liberado, su pecho se siente como plomo y su garganta arde con cada  _'Lo siento'_  o _'perdóname'_ que escapan sin que él lo note. Sus uñas raspan la piel de sus brazos, abriendo viejas heridas y generando nuevas, pero el dolor no es suficiente y tiene ganas de vomitar. Todo en él se siente incorrecto y Harry piensa que en tantos años jamás se había sentido tan repugnante consigo mismo y todo lo que su persona es. Lastimando a la persona que ama, recordándole a ese que ya lo daño una y mil veces. Harry quisiera poder arrancarse la piel.

Las horas pasan, sus ojos arden y las lágrimas no se detienen, simplemente se deslizan naturalmente, como si no pertenecieran a otro lugar. Su piel escuece, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.   
Harry tampoco sabe dónde está Louis o si volverá, pero quiere que cuando lo haga no lo encuentre tan repulsivo como él mismo se siente, por lo que, contra todo pronóstico, se obliga a ponerse de pie, trastabillando un poco al moverse hacia donde tiene su maleta, pero vale la pena cuando entre todas sus cosas encuentra la pequeña borla que siempre lleva consigo, solo para casos especiales. No la ha utilizado en meses, pero siente que no podrá continuar tranquilo si no hace algo.

Camina hacia el baño, dejando sus prendas en el camino y sonriendo cuando se encuentra de lleno con la bañera.

"Está bien," él susurra en cuanto agua fría empieza a llenar la bañera. "Estaremos bien." Afirma a medida que busca una tijera en los gabinetes. Y, a pesar de todo, Harry sabe que nada está realmente bien.

x

Es todo acerca del poco autocontrol, él lo sabe, porque incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo, lastimar a Harry, Louis no puede controlar la manera en que se siente, y trata fuerte de no desquitarse con Harry, el menor no se merece aquello en absoluto, pero también es Harry siempre estando ahí, dando todo y recibiendo siempre tan poco, Louis no sabe acogerlo correctamente, las contradictorias emociones sumándose a todo lo demás, volviendo todo a su alrededor demasiado abrumador y frustrante, entonces hay diferentes sensaciones y algo desgarrando en su pecho dolorosamente, y la única manera para deshacerse de ello es desquitándose con alguien más, sacándolo, dejándolo ser.... Y Harry siempre está ahí. Es inconsciente de Louis, cada acción dejándole una horrible sensación en la boca, y una inmensa tristeza, se siente tan mal por estar dañando a Harry, Louis no cree que se merece el amor que el menor siente por él, no obstante, lo tiene y quiere hacer todo lo posible para sentirse merecedor, va a arreglar todo lo que ha dañado, sin importar cuanto le cueste o la cantidad de tiempo que le lleve hacerlo.

Louis tarda un poco en atreverse a insertar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos arden por las lágrimas y su pecho pesa, una abrumadora sensación de tristeza y arrepentimiento plantada dolorosamente allí.

Quiere llorar, pero no está realmente seguro de conseguirlo, no está seguro de que aún tenga lágrimas que derramar.

Entra en la suite en silencio, su corazón a mil por hora martillando contra sus costillas, sin saber cómo será recibido. Todas las luces están apagadas y hay un silencio incómodo ahí, Louis no puede evitar arremeter contra su labio inferior luego de que cierra la puerta.

" _Hazz_ ," Louis llama, su voz no es más que pequeño y quebrado murmuro. No recibe una respuesta; ya se lo esperaba.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso a medida que avanza hacia la habitación que lleva un par de días compartiendo con Harry, dispuesto a disculparse, pedir perdón y aceptar el rechazo si es lo que termina recibiendo, no sería lo de menos luego de la manera en que se comportó con Harry, cuando el rizado solo intentó ayudarlo. Louis se odia tanto por eso.

También están apagadas las luces de la habitación y ahora Louis está mucho más nervioso que antes. No quiere que Harry lo deje, eso terminaría por destrozarlo.

Enciende la lampara que se encuentra situada a un lado de la cama y no pasan más que unos pocos segundos antes de que su ceño este fruncido mientras inspecciona alrededor de la habitación; todo es un desorden.  
Hay ropa tirada por todos lados, pero sabe que solo es de Harry porque puede ver su maleta abierta en donde la habían dejado cuando llegaron antes. Traga saliva, caminando alrededor y recogiendo tantas prendas cómo es posible, hay un montón en especial que llama su atención, reconoce perfectamente la ropa que Harry tenía cuando abandonó la habitación el día anterior, la misma que hace un camino hacia el baño. Una respiración se atasca en su garganta y el aire comienza a faltarle a medida que los peores escenarios se desarrollan en su cabeza. Quiere vomitar tan solo de pensar que provocó a Harry de tal manera que pudiera dañarse a sí mismo. Las prendas que ha recogido caen y Louis se precipita hacia el baño, sus piernas se enredan, pero él logra sostenerse y empujar la puerta, todo está oscuro, pero puede escuchar murmullos, que justo en  _este momento_  no tienen sentido.

Hay una última bocanada de aire y Louis enciende la luz...

... es todo. Louis se da cuenta que él en realidad si puede llorar más mientras cubre su boca con ambas manos, intentando retener los recientes hipidos.

"Harry." Louis pronuncia, su voz completamente quebrada y su corazón rompiéndose cuando el rizado lo mira de vuelta, con el contorno de sus ojos rojos e hinchados al igual que sus labios, los cuales parecen que fueron masacrados con tanta furia como la que Louis siente por sí mismo.

"Lo siento." Harry gime, y es ahora cuando todos los pasados —inentendibles— murmullos toman sentido mientras Harry aparta la mirada y en su lugar vuelve a restregar su cuerpo con la borla, creando olas en el agua que está teñida en un ligero tono rosa. Y Louis no debería saber qué es eso, pero sin embargo lo hace y eso solo logra aumentar el desprecio. Porque puede ver la piel irritada del pecho de Harry, pequeñas gotas de sangre ahí donde el agua no toca, agua que se mezcla con sangre y largas tiras de cabello, que acaparan varios lugares de la habitación, porque Harry lo ha cortado y Louis tiene toda la culpa por eso, no podría ser diferente.

Louis reacciona, lanzándose hacia Harry y sujetando sus muñecas para que el menor deje de arrastrar la borla contra la piel de sus piernas, para que deje de lastimarse. Louis cree que debería hacerlo con él en todo caso y Harry no se merece más que cosas buenas, esas que no ha estado obteniendo de Louis durante el mucho tiempo.

"Detente," Louis pide, mientras lucha con Harry para que deje de intentar lastimarse más. "Por favor, _amor_. Para con esto ahora." Harry sorbe su nariz, su mirada encontrando nuevamente la de Louis. El pelo está lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus ojos, pero esta disparejo por todos lados y Louis rápidamente reconoce un pequeño corte en la oreja izquierda de Harry. Las náuseas de Louis van en aumento.

Harry hace un puchero. "Yo—" él comienza, mirando de Louis hacia el lugar donde sus pieles tienen contacto bajo el agua. La camisa de Louis está mojada y ahora sus antebrazos también están llenos del cabello del menor. Harry toma una respiración profunda, mirando de nuevo a Louis y soltando por fin la borla. "No quería... Yo,  _Lou_ ," sorbe una vez más y suelta un respiro, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de atreverse a hablar nuevamente. "No quería lastimarte," termina por decir, sin aliento. Louis frunce el ceño, y joder, él malditamente quiere gritar porque aquí él es el único que ha lastimado, a alguien inocente y bondadoso como Harry, que no merece más que tener el puto mundo a sus pies, para el bien de todos en realidad. "No quería ser como él." Harry balbucea, y bien, eso es todo, lo último que se necesita, porque son solo esas palabras las que terminan por romper a Louis. Él se odia tanto.

Louis ayuda a Harry a salir del agua, lágrimas mojando su rostro cuando se fija en todos los lugares lastimados en el cuerpo del rizado. Duele como si se lo hubiera hecho a sí mismo, y Louis no puede apartar el rencor que siente por sí mismo, distribuyéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo... Sabe que es merecedor tanto de su propio desprecio, como del de Harry si el rizado así lo decidiera.

Intenta ser lo más delicado posible mientras ayuda a secar a Harry, sus manos temblando, temiendo por que pueda lastimar al menor más de lo que ya está. Está tratando de pasar la toalla por las piernas de Harry, pero es donde todo se ve peor, y aún hay algunos rastros de sangre corriendo por algunas zonas. Louis no puede evitar el nudo que se forma en su garganta; es su culpa, él daño a Harry.

" _Perdón_ ," articula difícilmente, dejando un suave beso en el muslo de Harry, el derecho es el menos afectado de los dos, no se atreve a mirarlo, sin embargo, siente la mano de Harry enredarse en su cabello gentilmente, acariciando tan suavemente como solo él lo podría hacer en esta clase de situación.

Louis llora un poco más antes de ayudar a Harry a acostarse, Louis lo cubre con las mantas lo mejor que puede y besa su frente antes de alejarse para llamar a Niall.

El castaño no tarda en contestar.

"¡Tommo!" Niall exclama alegremente, Louis casi puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, y él realmente, realmente desearía que su vida fuera la mitad de fácil que la de Niall.

Louis tiene que tomar una respiración profunda antes de atreverse a hablar. "Niall," llama seriamente, "necesito que llames al médico para que venga a la habitación, Harry... Él..." Louis no puede continuar hablando, hay un algo apretando su pecho dura y dolorosamente. Como si reabrieran una herida que acaba de curarse.

" _¿Que? ¿Que hizo?_ " Niall pregunta, una tranquilidad que Louis no sería capaz de manejar.

"No lo sé," Louis susurra desconcertado, las imágenes de minutos atrás, mientras encontró a Harry en la bañera, acudiendo a su mente, imágenes tortuosas. "Él estaba. Yo lo encontré..." Louis se aclara la garganta, de otra manera no cree que pueda expulsar las palabras que pican en su boca. "En la bañera, él estaba ahí y había una borla con la—"

"Él estaba frotando su piel con una borla." Niall completa, un filo en su voz que agita el pecho de Louis y llena su cabeza con un montón de preguntas. "Mierda." Niall exclama, seguido de una risa amarga. " _Anne_  pensó que había dejado de hacerlo." Louis ahora necesita respuestas, más que nunca. Hay un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y entonces Niall está hablando tan rápido que Louis apenas puede comprender su jerga. "No es la primera vez que Harry lo hace Lou, hace algunos meses cuando tuvimos que cancelar el concierto de San Diego porque no podías llegar, hubo algo, Harry no estaba bien y se encerró en su habitación. No respondía las llamadas de nadie y no atendía la puerta. Fue el maldito infierno cuando seguridad abrió la puerta y Liam lo encontró en el baño llorando y con la piel irritada, no fue nada grave por suerte, pero aun así tuvimos que llamar a Anne," Niall respira, pero cuando continúa parece que va incluso más rápido que antes. " Ella dijo que Harry llevaba años haciendo eso, que no podía evitarlo y él siempre murmuraba cosas sin sentido y lloraba por horas. Sin embargo, ella creyó que Harry se abstenía de hacer eso ahora." Cuando Niall termina, Louis tiene el estómago revuelto, tanto que podría vomitar en cualquier segundo.

" _Ni_ , necesito el médico." Louis pide difícilmente. Oye a Niall resoplar.

"No puedo. Se pone maniático si un médico intenta curarlo." Hay nuevas lágrimas de frustración mojando el rostro de Louis,  _¿Que se supone que haga entonces?_ "Louis," Niall llama con una nueva suavidad en su voz y Louis no puede creer cómo este hombre puede cambiar de modo (mood) tan fácilmente como respirar. "Harry siempre tiene cosas para curarse, cremas y gasas. ¿Crees que puedas usarlas?"

"No-No sé," respira hondo, "había tanta sangre ahí, no cre—"

"¿Sangre? ¿Que estas di—?" una bocanada de aire, siendo expulsada por parte del otro "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo solo Harry, Louis?" Y bien, ahí va de nuevo, porque ahora Niall suena malditamente molesto y Louis no está seguro de cómo seguirlo de cerca.

"Desde ayer en la tarde." responde sin querer hacerlo. Niall bufa una maldición.

"Me estás diciendo que dejaste a Harry sólo ayer en cualquier maldita mala situación y no avisaste a ninguno de nosotros para que estuviera pendiente de él." No lo había pensado de esa manera. "Malditamente increíble, Tommo. " Niall ironiza, Louis está mareado. "Estaré ahí en un momento, con el médico así que no dejes que se altere, pero díselo." Niall corta la llamada sin espera.

Louis necesita un par de minutos para respirar profundamente, controlándose para no vomitar todo lo que lo rodea, —nadie quiere que algo como eso suceda realmente— antes de moverse de vuelta a la habitación. Harry yace en la misma posición de minutos atrás y sus miradas se encuentran rápidamente y es ahora cuando Louis piensa en que ha sido una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde que vio los ojos de Harry brillar, es incluso decepcionante saber que aunque ellos están juntos, Harry no es feliz, Louis no puede culparlo cuando han estado viviendo montones de mierda durante meses, sin embargo, Louis cree firmemente, después de lo que Harry hizo, que es hora de empezar a avanzar, ellos realmente lo necesitan.

"No quiero que te alteres," Louis dice suavemente, jugueteando con sus dedos dolorosamente. Es la única forma que tiene para no volverse loco.

"Lo sé," Harry dice en cambio, confundiendo a Louis, quien ladea su rostro con una mirada confundida en este. "Se que el medico va a venir. Está bien." Aclara antes de que Louis pueda decir algo.

"Lo siento." Louis no puede abstenerse de decir, una nueva clase de culpa llegando, Louis es un cúmulo de incontrolables emociones. Avanza un paso, pero aparta la mirada. "Por cómo me comporte ayer, por lo que provoque. No quier—" debe interrumpirse, debido a los recientes golpes en la puerta.

Cuando Louis abre, todo en un torbellino de Niall, cabellos castaños y miradas disgustadas mientras el médico está atendiendo a Harry con una eficacia increíble, aplicando cremas que eviten el dolor y dando consejos sobre cuidados. No es demasiado grave, pero si lo suficiente para que deba tomar reposo un par de días.

Louis está agradecido de que no tengan continuar con la promo del sencillo hasta la siguiente semana. Y ahora que lo piensa, ellos tal vez deberían volver a la casa de Louis —o la de Harry, sería más sencillo estar allí, un terreno más conocido, inclusive una mejor opción.

El medico se va, pero Niall continúa ahí y se deja caer en la cama al lado de Harry, Louis sabe lo que significa, por lo que decide darles su momento, esperando pacientemente en la sala de estar. En ocasiones puede escuchar a alguno de los dos alzando la voz, pero todo vuelve a estar calmo en cuestión de segundos.

Ha pasado un cuarto de hora cuando Niall sale de la habitación, suspirando pesadamente mientras se deja caer al lado de Louis. Es incómodo, es malditamente incómodo y Louis no sabe cómo hacerlo parar, no obstante, Niall es el primero en hablar.

"Esto está mal, ¿lo sabes?" Louis no responde, tampoco parece que Niall hubiera estado esperando por una respuesta, ya que él rápidamente continúa hablando "No sé qué esperas Louis. Entiendo que ha sido una mierda de un tiempo para acá, que éstas herido después de lo que viviste estando al lado de Kevin, pero cuando lo dejaste —desde el momento en que decidiste terminar con eso, elegiste otro camino, una nueva etapa de tu vida, y comprendo que no es fácil para ti nada de esto, pero no tienes que arrastrar a nadie contigo."

» Harry es tu mejor amigo y te ama más de lo que otra persona podría hacerlo, decidiste estar con él, es algo de ustedes y está bien si es como desean que las cosas funciones entre ustedes a partir de ahora, pero eso no significa que lastimarlo está bien. Se que probablemente no es algo que quieras para él, para ese chico que se amputaría un brazo antes de lastimar a alguien más, el mismo que ha cortado su cabello y ahora está llorando y se siente como tu nuevo Kevin cuando ambos sabemos quién es el que realmente está tomando ese papel.

" _No soy como Kevin_." Louis sisea, ofendido.

"Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso Tommo. No luego de lo que acabo de ver." Niall se pone de pie, pero Louis no se atreve a mirarlo. "Se que amas a Harry también y ambos sabemos que él haría lo que sea para evitarte cualquier clase de sufrimiento. No dejes que él se vuelva el pasado tú. Harry es aún un niño y ha vivido tantas cosas malas como tú lo has hecho. No tienes ni idea." Es todo antes de que se escuche el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, con solo un poco más fuerza de la necesaria.

Louis vuelve a la habitación luego de quince minutos más, de reflexionar, es necesario, su cabeza está hecha un lío y ellos necesitan empezar a arreglar toda la mierda, entre más rápido mejor. Harry esta arropado y adormilado para cuando Louis se acuesta a su lado; labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Usa su mano derecha para mover hacia atrás el cabello que cubre los ojos del menor, mientras utiliza la libre para sostener la de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Estas bien, Lou?" Harry pregunta, tímidamente apretando la mano de Louis, el castaño lo hace de vuelta.

"Todo está bien amor, solo estuve pensando algo, cosas importantes para personas adultas como nosotros." Harry sonríe, inclinándose hacia Louis solo un poco, una mirada nerviosa, pero Louis lo entiende fácilmente, por lo que igual se inclina lo suficiente para picotear los labios de Harry, se siente bien, aunque son solo pocos segundos, Louis está un poco más tranquilo luego de repetir la acción un par de veces más, sin profundizar demasiado y alejándose antes de que se le haga imposible detenerse.

"¿Qué era eso que estabas pensando?" el rizado cuestiona, una nueva tranquilidad en su rostro. Louis suspira.

"Umm, así que bien, esto es importante Hazz, por lo que quiero que lo hagamos ambos, como, lo necesitamos realmente," Harry asiente y Louis sonríe suave. "Okey, por lo que creó que deberíamos _ir a terapia_  o como, hablar con un terapeuta." Harry abre la boca, su ceño fruncido y Louis necesita evitar que se niegue, por lo que continúa hablando antes de que el otro pueda hacerlo. "Estará bien y sinceramente estoy muy seguro de que nos hará bien a los dos. Hay cosas que no podemos comprender bien por nuestra cuenta y creo que un terapeuta nos simplificará todo. Es necesario."

Harry aún tiene el ceño fruncido y hay cierta incertidumbre en el pecho de Louis, dolorosamente molesta. "Separados." Harry dice, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Es mejor si vamos con diferentes terapeutas."

"¿Vas a hacerlo?" Louis suena incrédulo, él ciertamente lo está. Harry asiente seguro. "Bien, sí. Guardaremos la terapia de pareja para después." Harry sonríe, es algo pequeño, pero es genuino por lo que Louis lo considera como una pequeña victoria.

Louis solo espera, él realmente espera que la terapia los ayude, que puedan aprender a sobrellevar todo por lo que han tenido que pasar durante años, y lo que están viviendo ahora mismo. Louis quiere poder pertenecer por completo a Harry.

No puede detenerse de besar a Harry, bien, suave, acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua y tirando de este un poco antes de apartarse, respirando contra los labios del menor, Louis susurra: "Voy a llamar a Lou para que arregle tu corte, bebé, o um, ¿prefieres que llame a Harry?" Harry no responde, en su lugar, encogiéndose de hombros antes de inclinarse para volver a juntar sus labios, y bueno, Louis no va a luchar contra eso, pero debe hacerlo, deteniéndose varios minutos después cuando hay palabras que tiene que decir, hacerlas saber. Lo necesitan. "Harry." Louis dice sus labios contra los hinchados del menor, más rojos de lo normal por la cantidad de besos."

"Umm." Harry tararea, Louis ríe por eso, antes de rápidamente ponerse serio, así es la magnitud de lo que debe hablar con Harry.

"No eres él." El castaño pronuncia, firme, Harry frunce el ceño. "No eres Kevin, nuca lo has sido y jamás, ni en un millón de años podrías porque—"

"Lou..."

"No. Escúchame, H, esto es importante." Louis respira hondo. "Eres increíble, y lo que hizo Kevin conmigo, por lo que me hizo pasar, fue horrible, una completa mierda, cosa que jamás podrías hacer. Nada, ni una sola cosa. Quiero que entiendas eso, porque rompe mi corazón que creas que podrías ser como ese tipo alguna vez. No lo eres, cariño. Eres increíble, gracias. Vamos a estar bien. Gracias."

x

Llama a Lou Teasdale al día siguiente en la tarde, cuando Harry se siente lo suficientemente bien para convivir con alguien más en la habitación. Ellos no hablan mucho por el resto del tiempo y cuando Lou llega el mayor se mantiene observando, dejando que regañe a Harry tanto como puede y queriendo alejarla del menor cada vez que este hace una mueca. Se siente un poco sobreprotector, pero es inevitable, quiere cuidar lo que ha provocado.

"No entiendo como rayos hiciste esto Harold o porqué, pero tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo." la chica se queja por enésima vez, Louis evita rodar los ojos, en cambio poniéndose de pie para acercarse al menor, quien lleva varios minutos intranquilo, jugando insistentemente con sus dedos.

"Danos unos minutos." Louis pide, la chica rueda los ojos, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Diablos. Te juro Louis que nunca creí verte así con Harry." ella dice, luego de que el castaño ha agarrado la mano de Harry para guiarlos hacia la cama, sentándose al lado del rizado. No responde, esperando hasta que la estilista deja la habitación para tomar el rostro de Harry. El menor lo mira con ojos abiertos, mordiéndose el labio con tanta saña que lo tendrá sangrando en poco tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Louis pregunta suave, retirando con el dedo pulgar algunos cabellos que hay en la mejilla de Harry.

"No sé qué estaba pensando." Louis ladea el rostro, ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?"

"Mi cabello, Lou. No sé porque lo corte, está mal, las personas verán las imperfecciones, van a empezar a criticar y todo se sent—"

"No." dice Louis seriamente, impidiendo que Harry termine con lo que trataba de decir. "No digas eso, nadie va a juzgarte y si lo hacen, importa una mierda. Eres increíble y no debes preocuparte por lo que los demás digan sobre ti. Lo que ellos digan sobre ti no tiene que afectarte."

"Pero—" el otro intenta, sin embargo, no puede.

"No. Sin peros." el mayor declara, lentamente deslizando una mano del rostro de Harry hasta su cuello, acariciando allí con el dedo índice. "Además," murmura, lamiéndose tentativamente los labios, parpadeando lento, permitiendo a sus pestañas rozar sus pómulos, "te ves tan caliente así, como que me gusta un montón, tan sexy, bebé." Harry sonríe, una confianza en él que el castaño puede detectar de inmediato.

"¿Lo hago?" cuestiona, pero Louis sabe que no necesita una respuesta, no obstante, él asiente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras Harry se inclina, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Harry es tan sutil como un elefante, pero eso no evita que Louis disfrute, dejando que el menor se incline más, hasta que Louis esta recostado en la cama, sosteniendo el cuello de Harry para que no se aleje.

"Tú eres caliente." el rizado alaba, ojos imposiblemente brillantes, pupilas imposiblemente dilatadas.

"Lo sé." acepta, conteniendo una sonrisa y acortando la distancia entre sus labios. Harry lo besa de vuelta, presionando sus labios fuertes, chupando los contrarios. Sus lenguas se encuentran, deseosas, y hay un jadeo abandonando los labios de Louis cuando siente la mano de Harry apretar el interior de su muslo.

"Haz." Llama, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del menor cuando este se ha trasladado a su cuello; besando, chupando  _marcando_. Louis gimotea, un cúmulo de sensaciones arremetiendo cuando siente la mano de Harry sobre su pene, presionando fuerte. " _Ah_."

"Lindo." Harry acota, volviendo a besar a Louis, sin dejar de acariciar su pene, la fricción lentamente sacándolo de quicio. Sus piernas de abren instintivamente para recibir a Harry... Jesús, Louis tiene tanta gana de sentirlo, pero nada más es llevar una mano hacia el pecho del menor, presionando su palma allí, Harry se queja, el pequeño chillido trayendo a Louis de vuelta a la realidad y no... Ellos no van a hacer esto, por muchas razones.

"No." Louis dice, empujando el hombro de Harry para que se aleje, sin embargo, este insiste, mordiendo las clavículas de Louis y acariciando raudamente su pene, provocando una fricción exquisita. Nubla la mente del mayor unos segundos antes de que rápidamente este recordando de nuevo. "Harry," él insiste, empujando con más fuerza, recibiendo quejidos por parte del menor. "Cariño, no. Estas lastimado, no podemos hacer esto."

"No importa." Harry dice, jadeante, mordiendo un pezón, el roce de la tela con la piel haciendo un buen trabajo, dejándolo erecto. Harry repite la acción con el otro. "No me duele, dios, quiero comerte." Louis gime, enredando ambas manos en el cabello de Harry, éste volviendo cada vez más difícil el que pueda controlarse. "Déjame chuparte." Espeta, halando los pantalones de Louis con fuerza, bajando estos los suficiente para dejar su bóxer expuesto. Louis se rinde, dispuesto a dejar que Harry haga lo que quiera, imposibilitado a negar que lo quiere también.

Esta duró, jodidamente duro y con pre-semen mojando la tela de su bóxer, Harry sonríe, lamiéndose los labios. "Alguien por aquí necesita un poco de ayuda." comenta, delineando la erección de Louis con el dedo índice, sonriendo más cuando el mayor eleva la pelvis en busca de más contacto. "Necesitado."

"Harr—"

"¿Creen que pueda entrar ahora, tengo asuntos para resolver?"

"Oh, mierda." Louis chilla, la voz ajena sacándolo del trance, ni siquiera lo recordaba, _pff_ , la razón por la que ellos comenzaron la conversación. "Mierda. Mierda. Mierda." maldice, intentando subir sus pantalones, pero Harry continua en el mismo sitio, con una sonrisa imposiblemente grande en su rostro. "¿Por qué estas sonriendo, Jesús?" se queja, intentando salir de debajo de Harry, el menor no lo deja. "Compañero, podrías, por favor, solo moverte y dejar que me organice antes de que una de nuestras mejores amigas me vea medio desnudo y completamente duro. Por favor." es ironía pura y una sonrisa falsa al final, pero Harry no se inmuta. Louis chilla. "¡Hazz!"

"¿Está muy mal que quiera hacerlo con Lou estando en la puerta?" hay un momento donde todo es silencio, las palabras del menor suspendidas en el aire, hasta que Louis no puede evitar la carcajada que deja sus labios, es sorpresiva y tan, tan llena de cariño por el hombre frente a él.

"Idiota. Muévete." Harry acepta, saltando cuidadosamente fuera de Louis y ayudando a que este se ponga de pie.

Harry no deja que Louis se suba el chándal, en su lugar haciéndolo él. Murmurando contra su boca. "Nos encargáremos de esto después." palmeando la erección de Louis antes de besarlo una última vez y llamando a Lou cuando están lo más presentable posible.

Ella entra, con el ceño fruncido y mirando entre Louis y Harry continuamente antes de bufar, resignada. "No puedo creer que se estaban metiendo mano mientras estaba al otro lado de la puerta." Comenta, rodando los ojos, para nada sorprendida.

Louis bufa y Harry se ríe, susurrando en la oreja del mayor. "Podría haberte follado y a ella le hubiera importado una mierda." Louis rezonga, un sonido de su garganta, resignado.

x

Llegan a Nueva York al día siguiente, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa diferente a ir al departamento y dormir.

Están vestidos para el frío clima y es una coincidencia que estén vistiendo prácticamente a juego, ambos combinando Gucci y bueno, Harry tal vez, insistió fuertemente hasta que Louis le dejo comprar la sudadera, dios, era malditamente necesario y si Harry ama ver a Louis vistiendo Gucci, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

Harry sostiene a Louis de la cintura, presionando sus costados juntos tanto como puede. El mayor va medio dormido, caminando automáticamente mientras hacen el transbordo.

No tardan mucho en dejar el aeropuerto y tienen a Alberto esperando por ellos, lo que es toda una ventaja. Hay muchos menos paparazzis de lo que Harry esperaba, pero los hay, por lo que deja que Louis camine adelante, el mayor demasiado cansado para decir cualquier o hacer cualquier cosa, el jetlag dejándolo muy aletargado, mientras Harry va algunos pasos atrás, tratando de acomodar el abrigo de Saint Laurent que lleva encima, ignorando los flashes y el hecho de que en pocos minutos un montón de personas sabrán que sus rizos ya no están, o al menos no como en mundo los conocía, a pesar de que está usando un gorro, ellos son inteligentes.

Trepa en el auto sin problema, con Louis apoyándose contra su hombro en cuanto el auto empieza a moverse.

"Fue bastante tranquilo." El mayor dice, bostezando al segundo siguiente.

"Lo fue, sí." acepta, besando la frente de Louis, éste suelta una risita y es todo para los oídos de Harry.

Louis está prácticamente dormido sobre Harry cuando por fin llegan al lugar. Harry nunca se ha arrepentido por haber comprado el departamento de Nueva York, a pesar de que no gasta mucho de su tiempo allí, el lugar es espacioso y cómodo, y el barrio en que se encuentra situado es de los más privados, justo lo que necesitan.

Despierta a Louis difícilmente y el mayor bufa en desacuerdo, pero se acurruca contra Harry en cuanto están en el ascensor privado.

"Vamos a descansar." el menor avisa, abriendo la puerta. Deja que Louis pase primero, pero no tarda mucho en ponerse a su lado luego de que ha cerrado la puerta, sus maletas quedando a un lado de esta.

Caminan hacia la habitación sin mirar el lugar, lo conocen de memoria, y Harry termina por dejar sus ropas en uno de los muebles de la habitación, ayudando a Louis con la propia cuando nota que este no tiene la intención de hacerlo por sí mismo.

"Perezoso." murmura contra la boca del mayor, besándolo fugazmente antes de inclinarse para quitar su pantalón de chándal, a los cuales Louis está cada vez más aficionado, a Harry no le importa, en cuanto el mayor este cómodo. "Mmm. Hasta mañana." dice, besando el pene de Louis ligeramente, el ojiazul gruñe y Harry sonríe mientras canturrea "A dormir. A dormir." empujando suavemente al mayor hacia la cama, acostándose al lado contrario segundos después.

"Abrázame." Louis pide en voz baja, Harry lo hace, tirando del mayor hasta que éste está envuelto en sus brazos, con el rostro oculto en su cuello. Harry suspira tranquilo, feliz, es solo emociones que Louis le hace sentir y es tan increíble, lo ama tanto.

"Hasta mañana, bebé." dice, pero Louis ya está dormitando.

x

Louis está trayendo a su familia a Nueva York para navidad, es algo que las chicas le han estado pidiendo durante meses, y siendo que ellas sacaron buenas notas en sus clases, Louis cree que realmente se lo merecen, además como que los más pequeños, Ernest y Doris, deberían empezar a conocer el mundo también, a cortos pasos pero seguro, Louis piensa.

Así que Harry le ayuda a planear todo y acuerdan que Louis, sus hermanas y Ernest van a quedarse en el departamento en TriBeCa sabiendo que tendrán mucha más privacidad allí.

Es un poco emocionante y Harry luce incluso más excitado que Louis inclusive siendo que el menor estará en Londres durante la fecha, como de costumbre, eso no lo bajonea, en cambio termina arreglando las demás habitaciones para que la familia de Louis se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda y a gusto. Louis disfruta mucho eso y ver los domésticos que se han vuelto en cuestión de meses, un poco surrealista, para ser honesto.

El castaño no quiere tener que estar rodeado por gente de seguridad, pero sabe que tendrá que hacerlo si quiere poder salir con los niños sin ser jodidamente acosado y la cosa es que todo se ha vuelto bastante más loco con el paso de los mese y desde que Harry y Louis se han estado mostrando más frecuentemente en público juntos, si es que antes habían rumores ahora mismo han aumentado un cien por ciento y los fanáticos se han vuelto un poco más que acosadores, siempre sabiendo en qué lugar se encuentran o lo que harán aunque ninguno de ellos de indicios, y bien, Louis puede ir a través de ello por su cuenta o estando con los chicos, pero no pretende que sus niños pasen por ello en algún momento cercano.

"Me encargaré de ello," Harry avisa mientras termina de hacer la cama donde dormirían Ernest y Doris, es la habitación más cercana a la de Louis y Harry, así él puede estar al pendiente de lo que suceda allí, aunque él podría quedarse en la misma habitación de los niños, desde que Harry no va a estar con ellos y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Louis durmió por su cuenta.

Ellos dejan la habitación y Harry esta como loco corriendo hacia la habitación que compartirán las gemelas, haciendo lo propio allí, dejando sabanas, revisando que el baño este lo suficientemente equipado y revisando que el colchón se sienta bien (¿?) y por último yendo a la que será la habitación de Fizzy durante su estancia. Lottie va a quedarse en lo de una amiga y Louis estaría un poco más preocupado si su hermana no fuera una adulta ya, pero ella lo es y ha lanzado un libro, así que ella sabe cómo son las cosas también, ella ha pasado por su propia parte de fans alocados.

"Haz," Louis llama cuando ve que el menor en realidad sigue preocupado por cada detalle, sin importar que tan mínimo sea. "Vamos, eso era todo."

"¿Crees que deberíamos comprar más comida?" Harry dice en cambio, moviéndose a la cocina, Louis detrás de él, observando cada movimiento de Harry alrededor de la cocina, mientras el menor toca las superficies y revisa los cajones, buscando por quien sabe qué. Louis está un poco irritado para este punto, por lo que él atrapa a Harry del otro lado de la mesada, Harry recibiéndolo con una mirada confundida. Louis parpadea y da un paso más cerca, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Solo ese simple movimiento atrae la atención de Harry y Louis se da por bien servido mientras el castaño parpadea lentamente llevando sus manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa del más alto. Harry enarca una ceja, pero hay una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

"Creo que necesitas un descanso luego de todo ese trabajo. Eres increíble, amor." Louis dice, ya por el tercer botón.

"¿Y tú idea de un descanso consiste en desnudarme en la cocina o algo parecido?" Louis no responde, en cambio dejando caer sus manos en la cintura de Harry y tirando del menor más cerca.

"Beso." Pide poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies, Harry sonríe y se tira hacia adelante, besando la mejilla de Louis y rodeando su cintura. Toma por sorpresa al mayor cuando Harry lo levanta sin aparente esfuerzo y lo sienta en la mesada.

"Mucho mejor." Él menor dice y sus labios se presionan con los de Louis. Hay un suspiro aliviado que escapa de los labios del mayor y él realmente siente que han sido días desde que beso a Harry —aunque más bien un par de horas.

"Estuviste ocupado." Louis murmura en medio del beso, lamiendo los labios del Harry. "Y te vas mañana, ¿cómo se supone que haga esto por mi cuenta?" Harry resopla, tirando la camisa de Louis fuera de su cuerpo, el castaño dejándose dócil.

"Tú puedes," Harry anima, pintando una marca de amor en las clavículas de Louis. El mayor gruñe, llevando sus manos hasta el cabello de Harry y tirando de esté, arrancando un gemido del menor.

Harry es increíble, Louis siempre lo ha sabido, pero Harry excitado es incluso mejor, para Louis lo es.

"Jodidamente perfecto," Harry alaba, soplando viento sobre un pezón de Louis y lamiendo casi de inmediato. Louis gime, bajito, solo para que Harry escuche. "Dios, sí,"

Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, su pene medio duro en sus pantalones cuando el castaño empieza a tirar la camisa del menor fuera. Harry rie, terminando los botones faltantes y dejando a la prenda caer descuidadamente. Louis es un poco embobado con el cuerpo de Harry, la manera en que sus músculos se contraen y sus tatuajes resaltan. Un poco—demasiado sexy.

La boca de Louis se hace agua y en todo lo que puede pensar es en que realmente quiere pasear su lengua por cada rincón de Harry, sin abstenerse. Él lo hará algún día cuando no se sienta tan desesperado.

"No vamos a follar aquí," Louis dice repentinamente, tirando el rostro de Harry lejos de donde el menor pintaba una marca de amor en su abdomen. Louis contiene una sonrisa. "No donde tendré a mi familia cenando durante los próximos días."

Harry frunce el ceño y él suelta una maldición segundos después. "Mierda, no." Harry abraza la cintura de Louis, sacándolo de la mesada y besándolo antes de que ellos se van a la habitación, tropezando un par de veces, pero Louis prefiere eso a dejar de besar a Harry.

"Te voy a extrañar," Louis murmura mientras es empujado contra la puerta, los labios de Harry atacando su cuello. Louis gime, sus manos cayendo en las caderas del menor. Sus dedos pican por tocar a Harry, cada parte, tanto como pueda. "¿Por qué siquiera vas a irte?" El mayor se queja, un pequeño gimoteo escapando de sus labios cuando Harry muerde su hombro y repite, una y otra vez mientras Louis apenas puede sostenerse.

"Es costumbre." Harry responde distraídamente, y oh Louis jodidamente lo sabe, repentinamente dejándose caer en sus rodillas. Harry da una mirada a Louis y el menor solo tarda un segundo en tirar del chándal de Louis hacia abajo, llevándose allí mismo la ropa interior. Louis jadea, su mirada fija en cada movimiento de Harry. "Estaré de vuelta antes de fin de año." El menor dice y parpadea su mirada hacia Louis. Louis se queda sin aliento.

Harry es desastrosamente hermoso cuando mira a Louis, la respiración pesada que agita su pecho, entreabiertos labios rojos e hinchados, mejillas cubiertas en un rosa intenso que lo hace lucir incluso más joven, también pequeños rizos desordenados en espirales que acarician su frente y resaltan el enceguecedor brillo de sus ojos. Es alucinante.

"Bebé," Louis jadea ahogado, parpadeando ante la vista de Harry.

"Voy a hacerte sentir bien," el menor balbucea, yendo hacia adelante, manos en las caderas de Louis y labios brillando como si estuvieran cubiertos por  _lipstick_ , rosa francés, Louis diría, sabe que es el color favorito de Harry y sabe bien cuando se besan.

Harry atrapa uno de los pies de Louis y lo lleva hasta su hombro, balbuceando un "sostente" antes de que él está pintando una marca en el interior del muslo de Louis. El mayor gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él ama que Harry haga eso, tomándose su tiempo y mordiendo y marcando tanto como puede, sabiendo que Louis disfrutará de verse después, de presionar sobre la pequeña contusión y recordar cómo fue hecha esta. Es una de las cosas favoritas de Louis, si es honesto.

"Si," Louis lloriquea, sintiendo los labios del menor deslizarse por su piel, raspando con sus dientes. Puede sentir el presemen chorreando de su pene y está seguro que él podría venirse solo así, no hay duda de ello, sin embargo, Louis preferiría venirse con su pene en la boca de Harry, mierda, sí. "Haz," Louis se queja, apretando su mano en un puño para no envolverla alrededor de su pene. No por ahora al menos.

Louis tira sus caderas hacia adelante, intentando llamar la atención de Harry, el castaño no se detiene hasta que obtiene una risa seca por parte del menor y Harry tarareando. "Mira lo que tenemos aquí," Louis respira hondo y abre los ojos para mirar a Harry. El menor se muerde los labios a medida que se mueve más cerca, de repente Louis puede sentir la respiración de Harry contra su pene y eso provoca que el mismo se agite, liberando más presemen. Harry sonríe. "Todo para mí, ¿no lo es?" Louis asiente, incapaz de responder o apartar la mirada del rostro se Harry. Y solo puede imaginar la manera en que terminarán sus labios luego de haber tenido el pene de Louis en su boca.

Harry no lo hace esperar mucho y él envuelve una mano en el pene de Louis. El mayor jadea sonoramente, pero Harry chupa la punta de su pene, presionando la hendidura con su lengua y Louis rápidamente está perdiendo su mierda. Un desastre de jadeos y gemidos cuando Harry se presiona más cerca, fundiéndose allí y llevando el pene de Louis tan profundo como puede. Louis puede sentir el comienzo de su garganta y eso solo lo vuelve más loco y desesperado, buscando de donde sostenerse. Harry lo hace. El menor atrapa las manos de Louis y las lleva hasta su cabello, empujándolas allí mientras ahueca las mejilla y Louis tira del cabello de Harry, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. Louis lo entiende y él no se detiene de jalar el cabello de Harry durante cada ocasión y empujándose más profundo en la garganta de Harry hasta que el menor se separa con un  _'plop'_  labios entreabiertos y respiración jadeante, con lágrimas que brillan en las comisuras de sus ojos.

El menor tarda solo un momento antes de que él chupa dos de sus dedos y guía su boca al pene de Louis, una vez más, una sonrisa petulante en su rostro cuando desliza sus labios sobre una vena que sobresale allí, mordiendo ligeramente. El gesto vuelve a Louis loco y sus pies son un poco temblorosos cuando siente los dedos de Harry acariciando su entrada. Su aliento se atasca en su garganta y solo consigue asentir ansioso.

Harry parpadea lento y envuelve el pene de Louis en una mano a medida que el desliza sus dedos en la entrada del castaño. "Así," Louis murmura bajo su aliento, apretando el cabello de Harry entre sus dedos. "Si, sí, sí." Louis gime para Harry, el menor ahora chupando una marca en el lado izquierdo de su cadera mientras su mano se mueve en el pene de Louis y sus dedos serpentean en busca de su próstata.

Es una sobreestimulación y no pasa mucho antes de que Louis sea llevado al borde, con los dedos de Harry golpeando su próstata, un pulgar moviéndose en su glande y dientes enterrándose en su piel. Louis se viene sin aviso, con tiras de semen golpeando en el rostro de Harry cuando el menor se voltea para recibirlo, sin detener su mano o dedos, semen chorreando por sus mejillas y labios mientras Louis se antepone a los espasmos para presenciar el nuevo desastre que es Harry.

Hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry cuando él se mueve para limpiar los restos de semen del pene de Louis, ignorando las ligeras quejas del mayor que está demasiado sensible allí.

Harry se ríe secamente al terminar y va a por su propio pene, que todavía está duro en sus pantalones y es sublime cuando Harry lo saca y mira a Louis.

"Quiero follarte, ¿puedo, por favor?" Harry pregunta con ojos abiertos e imposiblemente brillantes. Louis asiente, sosteniéndose por su cuenta mientras Harry termina de sacar su ropa. "Ven aquí, amor." Él menor pide, extendiendo una mano hacia Louis, el castaño lo sujeta y se mueve hasta dejarse caer en el regazo del rizado. Harry besa a Louis tan rápido que al mayor le toma varios segundos corresponder, pero cuando lo hace es ferviente enredando sus lenguas juntas y Louis puede probarse a sí mismo de la boca de Harry y él no cree que podría disfrutarlo de otra manera.

Harry suelta un jadeo cuando Louis envuelve una mano alrededor de su pene; rojo y palpitante. Louis lo chuparía si no tuviera tantas ganas de ser follado ya. Louis usa su dedo pulgar para esparcir el presemen alrededor del pene de Harry, apenas conteniéndose de llevar el pulgar hacia su boca para degustar el sabor de Harry. Él en cambio masturba el pene de Harry mientras se pone sobre sus rodillas, aún un poco débil luego de su orgasmo, las manos de Harry apretando sus caderas con fuerza son un plus cuando Louis juega con la punta del pene en su entrada.

Harry gruñe. "Vamos, bebé. Hazlo." Louis lo hace. Él deja que el pene de Harry se deslice en su interior sin un segundo pensamiento. Es un poco rígido desde que sólo ha tenido dos dedos de Harry estimulando, pero la leve quemadura lo hace incluso mejor y Louis no puede evitar las maldiciones que escapan de su boca.

"Tan bueno para mí." Harry canturrea contra el hombro de Louis, mordiendo ligeramente allí. Louis gime y sus caderas se mueven por su cuenta, una ola de calor invadiendo su alrededor cuando la polla palpitante de Harry se desliza más profundamente. Louis está un poco mareado, pero eso no lo detiene de ponerse nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y empezar un vaivén.

Louis gime con cada embestida, sintiendo a Harry y la electricidad entre ellos salirse de control. Louis es un desastre moviéndose rápido buscando por una nueva liberación, su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo a causa de su respiración agitada y su pene que está nuevamente duro frotándose contra el abdomen de Harry, llenándolo con presemen. Ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y gemidos y grititos escapando de su boca en medio del éxtasis.

Harry lleva sus manos hacia atrás, apoyándose en éstas y él empieza a empujarse hacia arriba, coordinando con Louis, golpeando en su próstata rápidamente. Louis chilla, dedos raspando en los hombros de Harry mientras ellos van más rápido, con más fuerza. Y Louis se viene un segundo antes de que Harry lo haga también, con un último golpe en su próstata que lo hace ver estrellas durante un momento.

Y cuando Louis vuelve en sí, Harry los ha movido hasta la bañera y está abriendo el grifo, dejando que el agua empiece a rodearlos mientras Louis se apoya cómodamente en el pecho de Harry.

En algún punto Louis se queda dormido, pero eso no importa porque tiene a Harry para cuidar de él.

x

El cumpleaños de Louis es un poco de una locura. Comienza siendo despertado por las niñas y Ernest gritando su nombre mientras rebotan en la cama, Louis tienen una sonrisa permanente en su rostro desde ese momento.

Así que ellos comen el desayuno que prepara Fizzy y Louis tiene a Ernest y Doris sentados frente a él a medida que devoran sus panqueques, que llevan pequeños dibujos de árboles, con sonrisas en sus rostros y mejillas sonrojadas. Ellos están muy grandes ya y Louis a veces se siente abrumado por la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que Jay estuvo con ellos. Louis en ocasiones se pregunta si ellos la recuerdan, como que, los niños ya no preguntan sobre ella como lo hacían años atrás, y es incluso un poco raro, pero el mayor tampoco sabría que responder si alguno le preguntara cuando iba a volver mamá, rompió su corazón las primeras veces y está seguro de que sucedería nuevamente.

Louis ducha y viste a Ernest y Doris, cubriéndolos con grandes abrigos, botas, guantes y coloridos gorros que cubren sus orejas, ropa que Harry había pedido confeccionar especialmente para ellos; Louis no está en absoluto sorprendido de la fascinación del menor por la moda, él siempre tuvo el toque y las prendas de  _Burberry_  que están vistiendo los niños son hermosas, por lo que Louis no va a quejarse siendo que los niños se ven tan bien en sus atuendos y Louis apenas puede resistir el impulso de tomar una foto, no dura mucho, así que el sienta a Ernest y Doris en uno de los muebles y ambos sonríen cuando Louis está a punto de tomar la foto, Louis lo hace. Es una foto preciosa y Ernest y Doris lucen condenadamente bien, así que Louis va hacia sus mensajes y él envía la foto a Harry con la leyenda,  ** _'Realmente tienes buen gusto'_** y un corazón oscuro. Es estúpido esto último, pero Louis ha descubierto que Harry le gusta ese emoji incluso más que las  **x** , y el mayor no puede negar que le gusta complacer al rizado. Oops, nadie lo puede realmente culpar por ello.

No espera por una respuesta pronta cuando guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sabiendo que Harry estará ocupado durante el día, es por eso que el menor lo llamó ayer cuando el reloj había marcado la media noche en Londres y le había deseado un muy feliz cumpleaños. Ellos estuvieron hablando por lo que parecieron horas, con sonrisas en sus rostros, Louis no podía detenerse de sonreír, Harry es simplemente imposiblemente maravilloso en todos los sentidos y Louis no había notado lo muy acostumbrado que está a la presencia de Harry y cuanto lo echa de menos hasta que ellos terminaron la videollamada y Louis estuvo solo en la habitación que comparten.

Daisy, Phoebe y Fizzy —Lottie quedándose para empacar los regalos— se reúnen con ellos algunos minutos después junto a la puerta y ellos emprenden su camino hacia las calles, con Preston y otros dos hombres de seguridad siguiéndolos de cerca.

Todos se suben en un auto y son conducidos a Rockefeller Park, el camino es corto mientras el auto se mueve por Murray Street ya que esta menos concurrido a estas horas, Louis tiene a Ernest y Doris en sus piernas mientras estos ven por la ventana, dando saltitos emocionados frecuentemente, pequeños copos de nieve golpeando contra la ventana y las decoraciones de navidad en cada edificio y calle. Louis está feliz porque ellos puedan disfrutar esto.

Es una buena cosa tener a su familia aquí en navidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía, desde que Louis estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo y lidiando con Kevin, pero ellos no tienen que volver al trabajo hasta la primera semana de enero y ahora Kevin no es alguien nimiamente relevante, por lo que Louis piensa que las cosas han mejorado mucho.

Dejan el auto en Icon Parking y todos caminan hasta Rockefeller Park, Ernest y Doris con Louis mientras que las gemelas están al lado de Fizzy y ellas realmente lucen emocionadas por la nieve, desde que en Londres hay más lluvia que nieve en estas fechas es bastante comprensible su reacción, en serio ha sido una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde que estuvieron en cualquier lugar cerca y a Louis le alegra haber tomado la decisión de traerlos para navidad. Es un buen cumpleaños.

Pasan el día dando vueltas alrededor y los niños se divierten en cada juego y con la nieve, golpeándose con esta y haciendo esos muñecos que a Louis realmente no le gustan, él prefiere los ángeles de nieve, los gemelos son buenos en ello. Es tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo y Louis tal vez se toma fotos con algunos fans, pero no importa porque no es nada masivo y él no está siendo acosado estando con su familia, una suerte en realidad.

Llegan al departamento algunas horas después y Louis es tomado por sorpresa cuando entra y hay varios de sus amigos allí y ellos gritan 'Feliz cumpleaños'cuando las lucen son encendidas y toda la sala está decorada con globos y tontas serpentinas coloridas que seguro tendrían a Harry vuelto loco. El mayor sonríe, zambulléndose entre las personas y abrazando y dando las gracias en medio de las felicitaciones. Zayn, Niall y Liam están allí también, Louis prácticamente salta sobre ellos y ríen, porque verdaderamente los extraño, ya habiéndose acostumbrado a estar con ellos también.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Tommo." Niall dice alegremente seguido por Zayn y Liam que lo abrazan una vez más. Louis les agradece y ellos empiezan una charla trivial que termina luego de unos minutos después luego de que Louis es arrastrado hasta la cocina, donde el ruido no se siente tan fuerte, termina con una bebida en su mano y el celular de Lottie en la otra. Ella le hace una seña y Louis frunce antes de que él está preguntando tontamente, "Aquí yo, ¿quién allá?" Entonces ríe.

"Eres tan tonto, Lou." Harry dice del otro lado de la línea, pero el mayor puede sentir la nota de cariño en su voz y eso logra que una sensación explote en su pecho, mucha felicidad y un poco de algo que Louis no logra identificar.

"Me amas," el castaño dice en cambio, sonriendo y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas luego de que él da un trago a su bebida. "Amas que sea un tonto, sé que es tu cosa favorita de mí, que pueda ser así de increíblemente divertido." Él dice, y Louis realmente no está tratando de ser un poco engreído.

"Mmmm," Harry tararea, "tal vez mi segunda cosa favorita, o incluso la tercera, quien sabe," él suspira exageradamente, Louis muerde su labio, "no lo sabremos nunca, un poco lamentable, ¿no lo es, bebé?" Louis respira hondo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras se apoya contra la encimera. Louis muerde su labio un poco más fuerte.

"¿Estás aquí?" Termina preguntando luego de ansiosos segundos, Dios, extraña tanto a Harry y él realmente sólo quiere tenerlo cerca tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos no han estado físicamente cerca del otro por una semana ya.

Harry chasquea la lengua. "¿Tu qué crees?"

"No lo sé, pero si lo es, espero que malditamente vengas donde estoy, tu pequeña mierda." Hay un breve silencio antes de que Harry resople.

"No estoy, bebé, aún en Londres, sabes eso. Todavía por al menos una semana más." Harry suena resignado o culpable, Louis no puede identificarlo, pero el castaño no quiere eso, quiere a Harry completamente feliz.

Sabe que además de navidad, Harry está en Londres porque debe solucionar algunos negocios y eso siempre lleva incluso más tiempo y el que el menor quiera incluso apurarse para volver antes de año nuevo es una gran cosa.

"No importa," dice tratando de sonar tan convincente como sea posible, él realmente cree que lo logra, "antes de año nuevo, ¿no?" Casi odia la nota esperanzada en su voz.  _Casi._

"Seguro." Dice en voz baja, pero Louis sabe que hay algo que no está diciendo, él tampoco pregunta y hay otro minuto de silencio hasta que Harry lo rompe. "Me gusta como estaban vestidos Ernest y Doris, ¿cómo fue su día?"

Louis quiere responder la pregunta, joder, él ciertamente quiere hacerlo correcto ahora, pero en cambio se escucha a si mismo diciendo: "Regresa pronto,  _por favor_." Dios, Louis se siente tan avergonzado, sus mejillas teñidas en un tono escarlata que seguro Harry amaría ver. "Oh, Dios, estoy siendo tan condenadamente pegajoso ahora," Louis dice levemente alarmado, pero poco impresionado, "pero la verdad sea dicha, es bastante fácil extrañarte cuando hasta la cocina huele diferente."

"Sabía que solo me tenías cerca por mis habilidades culinarias."

"Oops, eso es—"

"Oye," Harry se queja interrumpiendo a Louis, "eso es mío." Louis rueda los ojos y si él está sonriendo como el maldito gato de  _Cheshire_  nadie tiene porque saberlo.

"Es mi tatuaje, sin embargo." Él dice y la línea se queda en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Harry inhala una bocanada de aire temblorosamente.

"Mierda, Louis. Me vuelves tan jodidamente loco." Harry refunfuña y él realmente intenta sonar molesto, pero ni siquiera puede esconder la calidez en sus palabras. "Tenemos —Tenemos tantos tatuajes de pareja y nosotros ni siquiera lo notamos cuando empezamos a hacerlos."

"Me gusta que estuviéramos tan en sintonía incluso cuando no estábamos juntos."

"Ha aumentado el doble ahora, y me vuelve loco tanto como tú lo haces."

"Oh, ¿lo hago?" Pregunta divertido. La manera en que el ambiente de la conversación cambia desconcertándolo, pero el castaño no se preocupa. "Creo que es lo que se supone debo hacer, haciéndolo divertido y todo eso."

"No tan divertido, cariño."

"Aguafiestas."

"Lo dice quien está hablando por teléfono en medio de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Seguro, Lou."

"Un poco fuerte, Harold ¿no lo es?"

"Deberías divertirte."

Louis quiere rodar los ojos, pero a sabiendas de que es tarde en Londres ya, él se encuentra sugiriendo "Deberías dormir." Y da un nuevo trago a su bebida, por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí.

"Hagamos eso entonces." Louis tararea de acuerdo. "Bien, entonces cuídate y besa a los niños de mi parte antes de ir a dormir. Feliz navidad. Te amo."

Louis respira hondo. "Feliz navidad. Te extraño." Dice y pocos segundos después la llamada es cortada, la línea se silencia, pero ese  _'te amo'_  se queda en su cabeza por el resto de la noche.

Tal vez por mucho más que eso.

x

Louis está muy triste las primeras semanas luego de que empieza a ver el terapeuta, es fácil notarlo y Harry no puede evitar sentirse triste, es algo grande, como que su corazón duele porque, en ocasiones, Louis no asistirá a las reuniones de la banda o con management, desapareciendo durante todo el día y volviendo tarde en la noche, llegando junto a un Harry preocupado y  _extra-protecto_ r que no deja de mirar que esté bien y haciendo preguntas sin parar, Louis no respondería, en cambio, abrazando a Harry y llorando contra su pecho, murmurando cosas de las que el menor quisiera saber su significado.

Sin embargo, está bien, porque sabía que habría momentos difíciles, pero no importa porque aquello trae recompensa, y Harry disfruta en demasía los días en que Louis está vibrando alegre, saltando por todos lados y bromeando tanto como puede, esos son los mejores momentos y Harry solo cae en cuenta de que se necesitan esas cosas malas para obtener las buenas, demuestra que ellos realmente están avanzando los pasos necesarios, es lentamente, pero cree que llegarán a un final seguro.


	7. 3.5 - Let's skip the pain.

"Entonces," Gabriel empieza, su mirada enfocada en las anotaciones que ha hecho en su libreta, Louis espera tranquilo dejando que el hombre haga lo suyo. Gabriel no tarda en concederse a sí mismo un asentimiento y mirar a Louis, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

A Louis le agrada, como que solo han sido un par de meses desde que iniciaron con las terapias y fue un comienzo difícil para ambos, Louis era bastante desconfiado y apenas decía cualquier cosa sobre Kevin, pero ahora Louis le tiene la suficiente confianza al hombre, se lo ha ganado, y de otra manera, no habría forma de que Louis estuviera aquí. Además, es incluso el aura, todo alrededor de Gabriel es calmo, él lo es, siempre usando aquellas gafas que se deslizan constantemente por su puente nasal, obligándolo a empujar el marco hacia atrás con su dedo índice, Louis a veces lo encuentra un poco gracioso, cuando el hombre se exaspera, es de los mejores momentos.

Es traído de vuelta al presente por los leves golpes que Gabriel presiona en la libreta con el extremo de su bolígrafo. Louis tararea en reconocimiento.

"¿Como ha sido tu semana?" Gabriel pregunta, una sonrisa exasperada en su rostro, señal de que lo ha preguntado en más de una ocasión.

"Um, bien supongo," Louis responde en cambio, encogiéndose de hombros. Gabriel no tarda en fruncir el ceño.

"Así que,  _¿supongo?"_  inquiere fácil, Louis se remueve incómodo. "Eso no suena muy bien. ¿Qué pasó?"

Louis resopla, no queriendo hablar del tema, sin embargo, sabe que no hay manera de que pueda librarse de eso.

"Nada muy importante," trata, pero Gabriel tiene esa mirada en sus ojos que obliga a Louis hablar. "Harry y yo discutimos un poco." dice al fin, conteniendo un bufido. "Pero no importa, ahora estam—"

"¿Como fue eso?" El hombre interrumpe, Louis se muerde la lengua para no soltar una maldición, un poco resignado.

"Extraño, como que, él estaba teniendo un día malo y yo también, no sé porque, solo no me sentía a gusto de ninguna manera," explica rápidamente, evitando tener que hacerlo después, "y, um, no sé,  _¿estallamos?_  —supongo. Yo grite, él lo hizo de vuelta, pero lucia triste, y luego de eso se fue a la habitación de Liam, yo sabía que no iba a volver así que fui con Niall y llame a Harry antes de ir a dormir, pedí disculpas y él lo hizo también, lloró un poco —realmente quería estar con él para abrazarlo, pero espere y al día siguiente, cuando ambos volvimos a la habitación y pedimos disculpas nuevamente solo nos acurrucamos, fue bueno porque ayudo a que Harry se sintiera feliz, entonces yo estaba feliz."

"Su felicidad te hace feliz." Comenta más que pregunta, pero, aun así, Louis asiente en señal de afirmación.

"¿Qué haces cuando los malos momentos son recuerdos de Kevin? ¿Qué haces para menguar el dolor?" Louis lo piensa durante unos minutos, mirando hacia atrás, como han sido las cosas durante el último tiempo y se alegra al ver que, sorpresivamente, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que pensó demasiado en Kevin, como que ahora Harry ocupa sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo. Se lo hace saber a Gabriel.

"¿Hacías algo antes?"

"Escribí una canción." dice de inmediato, un poco avergonzado, por lo que carraspea un poco antes de continuar. "Lo estoy haciendo, es como una línea del tiempo, es corta, sin embargo. Empecé a escribirla el mismo día que le dije a Harry sobre ir a terapia, me sentía horrible conmigo mismo y no podía dejar de pensar en Kevin, que yo me estaba convirtiendo en alguien como él para Harry, entre en pánico y escribí un desorden solo ideas que fui acomodando acorde pasaba el tiempo y los recuerdos invadían, pero entonces esos recuerdos fueron desapareciendo esporádicamente y todo se convirtió en Harry, por lo que la canción finaliza con Harry salvándome. Justo lo que él está haciendo conmigo."

"¿Eso crees? ¿Qué Harry está salvándote?" Louis asiente, bastante seguro de sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, Louis? Estas haciendo todo esto por tu cuenta. Vienés y te sientas aquí a hablar de lo que te acongoja. No te estás dando crédito suficiente. No todo es acerca de Louis "

"Lo sé, solo... Entiendo tu punto, realmente lo hago, pero como que, Harry es el centro de esto, estoy aquí por él, deje a Kevin por él, ¿sabes? No sé qué hubiera hecho si Harry no me hubiera aconsejado dejar a Kevin, como que es algo que siempre estuvo en mi mente, pero nunca tuve ese incentivo y entonces un día Harry llega y, simplemente, lo sugiere tímidamente," Louis respira, expulsando una cantidad de aire que no sabía que contenía. "Porque sabes Gabriel, él lo hizo, lo sugirió en voz baja, asustado, como si fuera todo lo que necesitara y mierda, yo estaba tan malditamente molesto por eso y creo —Yo creo que fue la primera vez que sentí un real apoyo, como que siempre he tenido personas alrededor sugiriendo esto y lo otro, incluso Harry, pero después de eso, verdaderamente se convirtió en una cosa y lo hice, Harry me dio el empuje que necesitaba y aquí estoy. No estoy seguro de que estaría aquí sin su causa."

Cuando Louis levanta la mirada hacia Gabriel, el hombre tiene una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero eso no detiene a Louis de hablar. "Se que no es todo acerca de Harry, pero yo sinceramente no sé dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por él. Si él no hubiera estado ahí para mí cuando quise sacar a Kevin de mi vida. O durante las lágrimas, el sufrimiento, _¿lo entiendes?_ Somos nosotros, cada quien, haciendo su parte, pero Harry es el número uno y él ha soportado todo en medio de eso y ha esperado pacientemente por mí, estoy feliz por eso, él es tan importante en cada aspecto de mi vida y es simplemente indescriptible..."

Gabriel asiente, una mirada pensativa en su rostro antes de que repentinamente. "Podrías cantar la canción, Louis" Louis parpadea, algo confundido hasta que el reconocimiento llega a él, hay una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, Louis acepta.

x

Harry desearía estar un poco más contento, su ánimo en este momento, ciertamente, es algo que no puede controlar; una total desdicha. Y es como que, él quisiera saber la razón por la cual se siente tan triste, pero no la tiene, solo no es uno de sus mejores días.

Harry se recuesta en la cama, suspirando pesadamente antes de alcanzar su móvil de la mesa de noche. Va a hacerlo, aunque no quiera, se comprometió a ello. Mira alrededor de la habitación, pero no puede evitar que su vista quede posada en el cuadro que reposa en la pared;  _arte_. Siempre ha pensado lo mismo cuando ve aquel fanart que le fue regalado hace años, aquel que no dudo en hacer enmarcar y colgar en una de las paredes de su habitación, donde solo las personas que tuvieran permiso a entrar allí pudieran apreciarlo, lastimosamente Harry es un poco egoísta.

Traga saliva, observando las facciones tan bien detalladas y la gama de colores, los reflejos son quizás su parte favorita, le imprime a todo más realismo... Debe ser esa la razón por la que Louis quiere que Harry lo guarde, él no va a hacerlo, sin embargo.

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro, pero se va tan pronto como llego, con el sonido de su móvil, Harry mira la pantalla y respira profundo antes de contestar.

"Daniel." Harry resuella, sin ánimo, sin filo, es vacío.

"¿Mal día?" Daniel pregunta suave, no tiene necesidad, él lo sabe, es consciente de que la única razón por la que Harry no fue a la consulta el día anterior es porque no ha estado es su mejor momento últimamente, ellos llevan un par de meses haciendo esto, tienen un sistema ahora.

"Horrible semana," Harry responde, una repentina tristeza haciendo acto de presencia y hay un par de lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos, a las que rápidamente se le suman más. "Estoy tan triste." Harry solloza, apretando su móvil con fuerza.

Hay un ligero silencio entre ellos, Daniel permitiendo que Harry saque lo que siente, dándole su espacio incluso siendo que no se encuentran en la misma habitación. Es solo un par de minutos después, cuando los sollozos y lágrimas han disminuido, que Daniel se atreve a hablar. "¿Porque estas triste, Harry?" Inquiere.

"No lo sé. Realmente yo no lo sé." Puntualiza, confundido.

"Bien." Daniel tararea, Harry casi puede imaginarse su rostro pensativo, preparándose para lanzar la siguiente pregunta. Esta no tarda en llegar. "¿Como se encuentra tu familia, Harry?" cuestiona. Harry no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

"Mmm. Bien. Muy bien." se retracta.

"¿Como esta la banda, los chicos, el álbum?"

"Bien. Bien. Todo bien, aunque escribir un álbum de One Direction sigue siendo un poco agotador, sin embargo, he aprendido a controlar eso con el paso de los años."

"Entonces todo ahí está bien, nada por lo que estar triste." Harry tararea en afirmación. "Y, ¿cómo esta Louis? ¿Como va la relación entre ustedes?"

Oh. Harry no lo había pensado, bueno, si lo hace más de lo que debería, pero como que nunca se había cuestionado, y bien, ahora que lo piensa un poco, él no está muy seguro acerca de eso.

"Louis esta genial," exclama, un poco más animado de lo que ha estado en el transcurso de la conversación. "Está más feliz cada vez, creciendo, olvidando y avanzando demasiado rápido." Harry espeta, el tono de su voz disminuyendo en el último tramo. _¿Oh?_

"¿Por qué dices que Louis está avanzando demasiado rápido? ¿No lo haces tú también, como, en la misma página?"

"No. No, digo, no me refiero a nuestra relación, lo que somos, más bien es un poco sobre la terapia y la manera en que él ha seguido adelante de una manera tan veloz. Él está bastante en ello, ¿sabes?"

"Explícalo mejor, Harry." Daniel pide, tranquilo.

"Es Louis, no se Daniel. Cuando empezamos terapia, Louis estaba tan nervioso, ambos lo estábamos, no sabíamos cómo iba a ser esto o cómo las cosas serían a partir de ahí — _Y sí_ , supongo que todo ha ido cuesta arriba desde ese momento, pero siento que Louis va más rápido, corriendo demasiado lejos de mí y yo aún estoy estancado. No puedo alcanzarlo, no sé si lo lograre en algún momento. Y, si lo hago, _¿estaré allí a tiempo?_ "

"¿A tiempo para qué?"

"Para estar con él," Harry confiesa en un susurro. "No quiero que evolucione — _No digo de mala manera_ , por supuesto sería un sueño verlo superarse e ir a través de lo horrible que ha vivido durante años. La cosa es que no quiero que él haga eso, superarse, y entonces él se dé cuenta que puede tener alguien mejor en su vida para estar a su lado, que lo ame y lo apoye. Que en realidad yo no soy quien él quiere." Termina. Y la realización es mucho más dolorosa de lo que creyó.

Daniel suspira. "Debes detener eso Harry, dejar de sobre pensar todo, ambos están pasando por cambios ahora, ambos están evolucionando increíblemente, sí, pero también cada uno de ustedes tiene su manera de hacerlo, no puedes pretender ir al mismo paso que Louis cuando ambos vivieron situaciones tan diferentes. Louis y tu no tienen que estar en la misma página o ir al mismo ritmo, no intentes hacerlo, es como si tratarás de sabotearte y estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que quieres." Harry niega, es algo que sale de su garganta. "Mira Harry, sabemos que ha sido difícil para ti, y que el estar con Louis lo sientes como una ilusión," tan real, "pero tienes que empezar a entender que Louis te escogió por alguna razón, a ti y a nadie más que a ti. No porque fuiste su primera opción. No porque no había nadie más, no sabemos porque, pero lo tienes ahí, contigo y para ti, habla con él, habla de cómo te sientes y lo que te preocupa. Eres valiente y estas enamorado, puedes hacer eso. Tienes el control." Harry inhala una bocanada de aire. Tiene el control. Puede hacerlo

x

Louis encuentra a Harry dormido en cuanto entra en la habitación. Hay una suave calma en el aire y Harry luce tranquilo donde esta acostado. Louis puede ver los músculos de su espalda contraerse con cada respiración. Louis sonríe, a gusto y encantado.

Hace su camino a través de la habitación, hasta llegar al otro de la cama. Siente algo cálido en su pecho, haciendo su espacio ahí mientras mira hacia Harry, se ve tranquilo y relajado, como no lo ha estado en días, Louis piensa.

Se deja caer ligeramente sobre el colchón, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de Harry para correr el cabello que cubre sus facciones, está mucho más largo y cree que Harry no tardara en cortarlo de nuevo, no importa, a Louis no ha dejado de gustarle ni un poco. Louis exhala; Harry es hermoso, Louis siempre lo ha sabido, desde que vio a Harry por primera vez, pero aun después de los años, Harry solo ha hecho más que mejorar en todos los sentidos. Ha evitado desvanecerse antes las adversidades, y está aquí siendo su mejor versión. Louis es tan feliz.

No tarda mucho en buscar su espacio junto a Harry, sacándose los zapatos antes de trepar al lado del menor. No quiere despertar a Harry, pero Louis sólo se siente tan lleno de afectó y necesita a alguien con quien derrocharlo, bueno, Louis sólo quiere a Harry, así que...

"Hazz," Louis susurra, utilizando su dedo pulgar para delinear el mentón del menor. "Bebé," Harry balbucea, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, donde Louis presiona su pulgar. "Beso." Pide, la sonrisa de Harry aumenta considerablemente, un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla.

Eso es todo lo que Louis necesita antes de que este tirando del mayor más cerca, alineando sus rostros y juntando sus labios. Es lento, con cierta parsimonia que podría volver loco a Louis si no se tratara de Harry. Chupan, lamen y muerden hasta que la necesidad de aire les obliga a terminar.

Louis sonríe como loco, feliz por estar de vuelta con su novio, pero rápidamente la sonrisa desaparece cuando sus ojos encuentran los ajenos, aquellas preciosas esmeraldas.

"Estabas llorando," Louis afirma, reconociendo fácilmente el rastro de lágrimas que se desdibuja en las mejillas del rizado. Harry rápidamente luce avergonzado, el ceño del mayor esta fruncido ahora. "¿Por qué? ¿Que está mal?"

Harry niega tan rápido que luce doloroso, mucho más en aquella posición. Acaricia la mejilla de Louis. "No es nada. A veces soy idiota."

"No, ¿por qué—?" Harry quiere seguir acariciando la mejilla de Louis, pero el mayor es rápido, rechazando el toque. Puede ver el dolor ensombrecer el rostro de Harry, pero no puede evitarlo, solo quiere que Harry sea sincero siempre, sin importar si tiene que herir a Louis. La confianza y la verdad son las bases de una relación. "¿Hay algo malo? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Harry resopla. "Soy idiota, ya dije, es solo que en ocasiones me cuestionó cosas, cosas que no hablamos, de nosotros."

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Louis pregunta, ahora acariciando la mejilla del rizado tímidamente. Harry ríe, ojos abiertos en todo su esplendor, una luz que Louis había olvidado que existía allí, mientras se apoya contra el toque. "Dime." Pide.

"Nosotros nunca hablamos de un montón de cosas Lou. Desde que iniciamos terapia estas mejor, más feliz, superando lo que paso y a ti mismo," Harry cierra los ojos, tragando saliva audiblemente. "¿Que voy a hacer yo cuando te des cuenta que puedes tener a alguien mucho mejor? ¿Ah?" estira su mano, dejándola en la cintura de Louis, trazando con su dedo pulgar el hueso de su cadera, sin embargo, aún no se atreve a abrir los ojos. "Porque te veo avanzar y yo siento —Me estoy quedando atrás y el universo debe tener alguien mil veces mejor para ti, ¿estas simplemente probando conmigo antes de ir en busca de la persona correcta? No lo sé. No sé si quiero una respuesta.

_Louis tampoco sabe que responder._

x

Harry va a través de la casa, recorriendo las habitaciones, encendiendo y apagando luces, un poco más nervioso con cada segundo, porqué, ¿dónde mierda esta Louis? Ellos fueron a dormir cuando la luz del sol aun no terminaba por ocultarse y ahora son pasadas las tres, todo está oscuro y el rizado no tiene una puta idea de donde está su novio (el mismo que estuvo durmiendo a su lado antes). Harry está en camino a volverse loco.

Tiene un gruñido atrapado en su pecho, a punto de ser liberado cuando abre la puerta que lleva al jardín...

Y,  _o _h.__

Louis está ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz que la luna brinda —pero ésta está escondiéndose tras las nubes, así que no durara mucho tiempo ahí—, hay un cigarrillo, atrapado entre sus dedos, brazo reposando en su rodilla, cigarrillo simplemente yaciendo ahí, consumiéndose mientras Louis mira hacia la nada, luciendo como la obra de arte que es.  
Esta vistiendo un enorme hoodie, Harry lo reconoce de inmediato, encantado de que Louis use su ropa, la manera en que, en esta ocasión, ha enrollado las mangas, dejándola por sobre sus muñecas, donde no oculta sus tatuajes.

Encantador.

Harry avanza, meciendo sus caderas de un lado al otro sin intensión aparente, es más algo que sale natural, no lo puede evitar. Se deja caer justo detrás del mayor, estirando sus piernas hasta que cubren los costados de Louis, quien ríe en sorpresa, pero no tarda en inclinarse contra el cuerpo de Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del menor y presionando su espalda contra el pecho del otro, donde es cómodo y tranquilo. Harry no puede negar su propia relajación al sentir el cuerpo de Louis, como si ese fuera el lugar en el que debe estar siempre, donde las piezas encajan como si de un puzzle se tratara.

"Lou." musita Harry, ojos cerrados sin fuerza mientras recorre el cuello ajeno con la punta de su nariz, olisqueando, a gusto ahí. Dejando que una mano se deslice contra el costado de Louis tanteando por sobre la ropa. Louis gimotea, presionando con más fuerza contra Harry "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Cuestiona, plantando un beso en el hombro del castaño, justo donde el hoodie de ** _Randy's Donuts_**  no cubre la piel.

Louis está sonriendo ahora, fresco.

"Estaba pensando cosas, amor." Responde, delineando con su dedo índice la rodilla de Harry. "A veces siento que no te doy suficiente." Confiesa, Harry se detiene abruptamente, de repente mucho más interesado por lo que Louis tiene para decir. "Tú me estás dando todo siempre y yo solo estoy aquí tomándolo sin cuestionar sobre si está bien o no, pero por más que lo quiera no puedo detenerme. Lo quiero todo Hazz."

" _Lo tienes_." asegura.

"Lo hago, sí, pero quiero darte algo a cambio también. Quiero que sientas esa seguridad de que solo te quiero a ti y que va a ser así hasta donde me permitas. No hay manera de que querría ir por alguien más cuando eres todo lo bueno que puedo y quiero tener, nunca podría encontrar nadie mejor que tu Hazz, ¿entiendes? Eres mi _novio_  y te elegí a ti porque eres la única persona que quiero para caminar junto a mi todo el trayecto. Así que ahora deseo con todo mi corazón darte algo que sea tuyo, nuestro. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo por ahora, ¿bien?" Harry sólo asiente conmovido, lágrimas delineando sus ojos pero que no se atreven a salir, expectante.

Besando el cabello de Louis, deja que el castaño se aparte, Louis se estira para alcanzar algo del pasto y Harry no tarda en reconocer su guitarra.

Entonces, ¿qué?

Louis habla antes de que Harry pueda formular su inquietud. Relajado, en paz. "Voy a cantarte una canción. Nuestra canción." La respiración de Harry se atasca en su garganta...

... _¿Como?_


	8. Part four - Falling for an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So tell me, baby, have you heard the news? (It's true)_   
>  _Lately I've been fallin' face first for you_   
>  _I knew from the moment that you walked through my view_   
>  _I had to pursue 'cause damn_   
>  _You got me stoppin' in my place, you have my undivided_   
>  _The valet's pullin' up the whip, boy you can come inside it_   
>  _And anything you wanna do, baby I'm up to try it_   
>  _And I don't get up in my feelings but I can't deny the truth_   
>  _And all that's on my mind, oh no_   
>  _Ain't no need to waste our time and move it slow_   
>  _You got me trippin', fallin' down outta control, damn_   
>  _You drive me crazy, got my head up in the ozone_   
>  _Something only you know how to do boy_
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capitulo y realmente me gusta, com que, es realmente importante para mi.

Louis se despierta temprano, más de lo normal, la luz apenas se está asomando alrededor de las oscuras cortinas, por lo que supone que apenas está amaneciendo. No tiene sueño, sin embargo, tampoco quiere salir de la cama aún por lo que simplemente suspira, una nueva tranquilidad en el aire que no había sentido en años y es, como que, Louis ahora siente esa placidez, es increíble, a veces como que se pregunta cómo estarían las cosas si continuará con Kevin, pero no, Louis realmente no quiere una respuesta a eso y prefiere disfrutar lo que es su vida, y bien, eso es una increíble idea.

Louis se gira sobre su costado en la cama, no puede evitar la sonrisa que rompe en su rostro, es enorme y mierda, Louis no puede creer que esta es realmente su vida ahora, como que, Louis y Harry son una cosa. Que ellos estén oficialmente saliendo aun lo golpea sorpresivamente. Es increíble y Louis no termina de creerlo, pero es real y Harry está durmiendo a su lado en la cama para confirmarlo (aunque nada nuevo).

Louis suspira suavemente, acortando la poca distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Harry para enterrar su rostro en la espalda del menor, es suave y cálido, como todo en Harry. Mierda. Louis no podría estar más agradecido por la existencia de Harry en el mundo y en su vida, como que es la persona más importante en la vida de Louis y es algo que no va a cambiar nunca probablemente.

El mayor respira, alzando una mano para trazar figuras en la ancha espalda. Harry es enorme, tiene grandes músculos, es malditamente —anormalmente alto, y bien, todo en Harry es fuera de lo normal. Louis suelta una risita por sus pensamientos. Harry no tarda en removerse, tarareando algo que Louis no puede comprender del todo. Se lo hace saber al menor.

Harry se mueve, volteándose para quedar de frente con Louis. Louis iza la cabeza, sus ojos encontrando los de Harry, admirando la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Un poco feliz esta mañana, ¿no lo estás?" Harry inquiere, voz solo un poco ronca.

"Mmhm." Louis tararea. "Tal vez," confiesa, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener una sonrisa.

"Y, ¿eso por qué?"

"No lo sé Harold, tu dime, estas aquí."

"No por mucho, compañero." Harry informa y, oh, Louis un momento lo había olvidado.

Bien así que ellos son una banda de nuevo, como que los cuatro de ellos decidieron volver a juntarse como habían planeado inicialmente y pum, # _1DIsBack_  fue tendencia mundial y toda la parafernalia (ellos han terminado un mini-tour y se encuentran planeando el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum, álbum de regreso), sí, pero ellos también hicieron sus propias cosas durante el hiatus (Dios, Louis aun odia la maldita palabra, pero bueno; detalles, detalles.) y Harry tiene un montón de proyectos hechos y otros más por finalizar. Por lo que, mientras están en su descanso, antes de continuar con las entrevistas de promoción de su último single (el tercero y último), Harry debe ir a Los Ángeles a hacer algo de promoción de un show en el que aparecerá recurrentemente durante unos días, y no es como que es algo malo, Louis todavía puede acompañar a Harry —lo han hablado—, pero la cosa es que no, Louis como que odia un poco Los Ángeles ahora desde lo que sucedió con Harry allí hace ya varios meses, y desde que es incluso más fácil acordarse de Kevin cuando él está allí por demasiado tiempo, y de alguna manera aún se siente demasiado pronto, además, ha estado pensando en Zayn durante un tiempo, así que aprovechara los días que Harry no esté para viajar a París y visitar a su mejor amigo.

"Okay bebé, así que tu vuelo sale, um, como a las once, ¿no es así?" Harry asiente vagamente, inclinándose para juntar sus labios, Louis se sorprende, pero no tarda mucho en corresponder. Chupando la lengua ajena y mordiendo el labio inferior del menor, Harry jadea, dejando que la mano de Louis que está en su pecho lo empuje hacia atrás, su espalda quedando contra el colchón. Louis es rápido, trepando en el regazo del menor, hay una sonrisa confusa en el rostro de Harry y él real, realmente no se debería ver tan adorablemente caliente como lo hace, Louis tampoco va a quejarse demasiado.

"Estamos despiertos. Todos nosotros." El mayor hace énfasis, presionando hacia abajo, la erección de Harry apretada entre sus nalgas. No puede detener el gemido que sale de sus labios, porque wow, Harry es malditamente grande y grueso y Louis realmente quiere que lo folle, como que, entre más rápido mejor.

Louis necesita sostenerse, así que lleva sus manos hacia el abdomen de Harry, apoyándose en sus palmas y empujando un poco más hacia abajo, donde la erección de Harry no hace más que endurecerse deliciosamente.

"Deberíamos aprovechar, ¿no lo crees?" Harry es un poco como un desastre cuando Louis lo mira, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y el ceño fruncido, sus manos están apretando la cintura de Louis, incitando al mayor a mover sus caderas, Louis lo hace, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que molerse sobre Harry le produce. Tiene al menor rápidamente jadeando, en busca de más contacto, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Louis, su tacto caliente cuando está delineando los huesos de sus costillas y estrujando los pezones entre sus pulgares. Louis chilla un poco por la sorpresa, dando un salto sobre Harry y, mierda, él real, realmente esta así de duro y Louis como que podría venirse solo por molerse contra el pene de Harry, sin embargo...

"Bebé..." Harry llama, voz malditamente ronca mientras tira de Louis hacia arriba, el mayor se queja por la pérdida repentina de contacto, pero Harry no tarda en empujarlo desde el cuello hacia abajo por un beso. Louis lo besa de vuelta, sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente mientras pasea su lengua por la boca del rizado.

"Voy a follarte." Harry avisa, tirando a Louis de vuelta sobre su lado de la cama antes de que el mayor pueda decir algo cuando esta contra su estómago. Louis rezonga, dejando que Harry jale su bóxer, dejando sus nalgas expuestas. Harry esta desnudó, Louis lo sabe sin siquiera mirarlo y el solo pensamiento logra que una corriente de excitación viaje directamente a su pene, que se roza rudamente contra la tela de las sabanas, Louis puede imaginarse perfectamente cada parte de Harry, su cuerpo malditamente tonificado en todas partes, su espalda fibrosa, pequeñas caderas y, joder, su pene, su pene que debe estar rozando su abdomen, punta roja y algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal escapando de ella. La boca de Louis se hace agua casi de inmediato; quiere chuparlo tan mal, como que, chupar el pene de Harry debería ser una cosa real.

Louis es traído bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad cuando siente los dedos de Harry rozar su entrada. Es húmedo y frío. Louis solo tarda dos segundos en darse cuenta que es lubricante y bueno, ¿Qué maldita clase de hada mágica es Harry? Louis va a averiguarlo después.

"Te ves tan bien ahí," alaba el menor, introduciendo dos dedos en Louis, el mayor arquea la espalda difícilmente, blandiendo sus nalgas para el menor, una ola de placer sintiéndose en su vientre a medida que los dedos de Harry empiezan a embestir sin miramientos, mientras Harry pasea sus labios por las curvas ajenas, chupando marcas en la espalda baja y en los huesos de su cadera. Arrancando cada jadeo de Louis.

"Por favor." Louis lloriquea, luego de lo que parece una eternidad, aun manteniéndose sumergido en la nube de placer en que Harry suele envolverlo, presiona sus ojos con fuerza y deja escapar un aliento, su pene frotándose contra las sabanas de satín (Jesús, Harry y sus extraños gustos), donde ya está húmedo debido al pre-semen que se escapa de su glande... Mierda "Harry... Por fa-favor, foll—" se corta, los labios de Harry contra su mejilla, el aliento ajeno acariciando los labios de Louis, un latigazo de energía recorriendo su espina dorsal. Louis gimotea, tragando saliva secamente, sintiendo la repentina pérdida de contacto con los dedos de Harry, quiere llorar, joder —Harry lo tiene tan caliente y Louis quiere sentirlo en su interior tan mal—, sin embargo, no hay demasiado tiempo de espera entre los dedos de Harry y su pene. 

Es implacable, la manera en que el pene de Harry se hunde en Louis tan fácilmente, de una sola estocada, su pene resbalando hasta que puede sentir la pelvis ajena contra sus nalgas. Louis se siente mareado, Harry sujetando fuerte sus caderas y apenas dándole tiempo para exhalar una bocanada de aire antes de que empiece a embestir, sin compasión. "Mierda." Louis lloriquea, apretando las sabanas entre sus puños y alzando sus caderas, pidiendo por más contacto.

Harry es bueno en eso, concediéndole a Louis lo que pide y penetrando con más fuerza, más firme, gruñidos escapando de sus labios con cada estocada. Louis gime y solloza, una sensación de vértigo engulléndolo cuando Harry toca su punto, no pudiendo evitar el grito que escapa de sus labios, seguido de los constantes ruegos. "Hazz, p-por fav-favor, más duro." Louis es ruidoso, y sabe que Harry ama cuando no se guarda nada para sí.

Harry ríe tensamente, respirando pesadamente contra el cuello de Louis, escabullendo una mano entre el cuerpo del mayor hasta que encuentra uno de sus pezones. "Mio," masculla, antes de sujetarlo entre su dedo pulgar e índice, tirando de la protuberancia y apretándola entre sus dedos, sin dejar de arremeter, logrando los más deliciosos gemidos del mayor, consiguiendo que Louis se venga sin poderlo impedir, tiras de semen manchando las sabanas y parte de su estómago. Harry resopla, embistiendo con más fuerza en busca de su propio orgasmo, sujetando a Louis con firmeza mientras este se encuentra en su cirrus, lánguido. No tarda mucho en seguir a Louis, permitiéndole a su esencia derramarse en el interior del castaño, manteniendo juntas sus caderas, gruñendo por lo bajo antes de dejarse caer débilmente sobre este.

Louis tarda varios minutos en abandonar la nube de placer en la que Harry lo deja, pero cuando lo hace se siente tan satisfecho y sonriente, con el rostro de Harry escondido entre su hombro, donde el menor aprovecha para posar sus labios y morder, sonriendo más al escuchar un quejido del castaño. Harry se empuja hacia arriba y, joder, Louis casi olvida que aún tiene el pene de Harry dentro de él. Grande, grueso y delicioso, Louis aún lo quiere.

"Quiero chupar tu pene." Louis murmura, moviendo circularmente sus caderas, Harry solo se aprieta más contra él.

Ellos aún tienen tiempo.

x

Louis lo hace un poco intencional, él como que odia mucho tener que hacer sus maletas y Harry ciertamente se exaspera fácilmente cuando el mayor no empaca todo correctamente (un poco de TOC), por lo que deja que sea Harry quien lo haga por él, es un gran beneficio, lo es al menos para Louis (todos ganan. Guiño. Guiño.)

Louis lleva a Harry al aeropuerto, conduciendo incluso cuando es el menor quien lo prefiere, Louis en realidad disfruta mucho de ser el acompañante, pero bueno, eso no importa mucho ahora. Permite que Harry sea quien escoja la música y de alguna manera ellos terminan escuchando un viejo álbum de Imagine Dragons,  ** _Evolve_** , el favorito de Louis, no es tan viejo realmente, tal vez un par de años, pero bueno, todavía es uno de los favoritos de Louis.

El mayor rueda los ojos, sonriente cuando se detienen un semáforo, justo en el momento en que Thunder empieza a sonar.

"Canta," el menor pide, posando una de sus manos en el muslo del castaño, Louis respira pesadamente, la mano de Harry sintiéndose demasiado caliente contra su piel. "Antes de que lleguemos al aeropuerto. Voy a extrañarte." Y bueno, Louis es bastante débil cuando se trata de su chico, para ser honesto, Harry podría pedirle que salte desde un piso veintiocho y Louis lo haría sin pensarlo, obviamente si está usando paracaídas o lo que sea.

"También voy a extrañarte, idiota chantajista," Louis refuta, inclinándose para picotear sus labios rápidamente antes de repetir la canción y presionar el acelerador una vez que le semáforo ha cambiado nuevamente.

_Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

Harry ríe, Louis lo hace también porque es lo único que puede hacer mientras ellos dos están juntos.

Es apenas unos minutos antes de que Harry tenga que ir a la zona de abordaje, que el rizado agarra fuertemente la mano de Louis, de inmediato alejándolos de la multitud y llevándolos tras unas paredes algo alejadas de la vista del público. "Voy a extrañarte." el menor murmura una vez más contra los labios del mayor, ni siquiera permitiéndole a Louis una respuesta antes de que este aplastando sus labios juntos. El beso es rudo y Harry tiene todo el control sobre ello, presionando a Louis contra la pared mientras chupa su lengua fervientemente. Louis gime, atrayendo a Harry por la espalda, buscando por más cercanía, besándolo de vuelta igual de fuerte.

"Hazz." Louis gimotea, cuando el mayor se decide por atacar su cuello, lamiendo y chupando tan fuerte que duele (probablemente dejando también una marca allí, que se sumaran a las de su espalda y caderas), es delicioso y caliente, igual que inapropiado, ellos están siendo malditamente poco profesionales. Ignorando por completo que podrían ser captados por algún paparazzi o cualquier fan (cualquier persona en realidad), sin embargo, a Louis no podría importarle menos cualquier cosa, no referente a Harry, en ese momento. Puede sentir su pene endurecerse rápidamente y no puede evitar frotarse contra el muslo de Harry, buscando por cualquier tipo de contacto, es Harry quien lo detiene, empujando con su pelvis la contraria. Sus penes friccionándose rudamente. Harry respira agitado al separarse de Louis. Su mano de repente en el pene de Louis, sobando, una pérfida sonrisa en sus labios, un par de hoyuelos a juego con ojos increíblemente verdes.

Louis esta sin aliento.

"Voy a masturbarme pensando a ti." Harry confiesa, dejando velozmente un último beso en el cuello de Louis antes de apartarse abruptamente e irse, desapareciendo de la vista de Louis. Louis respira, tiene la boca seca y — _¿oh?_

Louis mira hacia abajo, hacia sus pantalones, donde puede sentir la humedad. Traga saliva a medida que tira la tela lejos de sus caderas, dejando su bóxer a la vista...

... Bueno, nadie puede culparlo, si la idea de Harry encerrado en el baño del avión, perdiendo todas sus inhibiciones mientras se masturba pensando en Louis no haría venir a cualquiera, y si no lo es, pues el mundo está mal y eso es todo.

Louis respira hondo, rápidamente recordando que esa mancha en su bóxer no tardará mucho en pintarse en sus pantalones de chándal, lo que preferiblemente quiere evitar en cuanto sea posible.

Cuando está de vuelta en el auto esta pegajoso y acalorado, pero eso no le impide tomar una foto de la macha en su entrepierna y enviársela a Harry con la leyenda  _'Solo tuve que escucharte.'_  y un guiño al final.

El maldito se lo merece.

x

Louis y Zayn pasan los primeros días solo hablando en intervalos y jugando un montón de Fifa, tanto como pueden, con sus teléfonos apagados para que los negocios no interrumpan su momento. Hablan de sus familias y un poco de Zayn, que está empezando a escribir canciones para su cuarto álbum, a pesar de que apenas está a mitad de su tour. Louis se preocupa un poco, Zayn siempre ha sido más propenso al estrés y los ataques de ansiedad no es algo a lo que sea ajeno, por lo que, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Zayn lo calma pronto, tirando de Louis hasta que este tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro huesudo, es confortante y Louis ama sentirse tan cómodo con Zayn como años atrás. Le gusta y Louis todavía ama mucho a su mejor amigo.

Es al otro día, y las cosas no están cerca de ser incomodas, es más bien lo contrario, Louis y Zayn siempre han tenido ese sentido de camaradería, es tal vez esa la razón por la que son tan cercanos. Y Louis podría confiarle su vida al moreno, podría confiarle todo; Louis lo hace, sin tapujos.

"Él me gusta en serio," Louis acepta, sin mirar directamente a Zayn. "Harry es la única persona que se ha mantenido ahí a pesar del constante rechazo."

"O tal vez no es más que gratitud por todo el apoyo. A veces es fácil confundir los sentimientos, Lou" el moreno argumenta, una mirada seria en su rostro.

"No Z," Louis se queja, un leve puchero en sus labios mientras mira a su amigo. "No es solo eso, por supuesto que estoy agradecido con Harry por lo que ha hecho por mí, quedándose a mi lado, más de lo que puedo decir, pero es diferente, lo que siento por él va más allá de eso." respira hondo, un leve pánico arremetiendo, sin embargo, se siente bien. En ocasiones, cuando Louis piensa sobre ello, la única conclusión a la que puede llegar es que él, probablemente, ha amado a Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio, siendo rizos alborotados y regordetas mejillas sonrojadas; tan hermoso como lo es ahora, pero en su momento estuvo demasiado cegado por haber obtenido la atención de alguien como Kevin.

"A veces," él empieza diciendo, tranquilo, "cuando estamos acostados, simplemente ahí sin decir nada, sólo mirando hacia el otro, y él sonríe —su sonrisa es tan hermosa Zayn—, es como si un montón de mariposas hicieran un revuelo en mi estómago, es malditamente aterrador y sé que Harry lo nota la mayoría del tiempo, pero entonces él acariciara mi rostro, Jesús es tan gentil, como si pudiera romperme, y empezará a aclamar sobre lo hermoso que soy y lo importante que soy en su vida. Siempre diciendo que me ama, como si hacerlo fuera una gran cosa. El orgullo es prácticamente palpable y simplifica todo saber que en realmente me quiere allí a su lado, por sobre todo. Que soy alguien realmente importante en su vida."

"Lou—"

Louis ignora a Zayn y en cambio intenta ir un poco más profundo, necesita sacarlo todo. "Pero también hay esos momentos malos, porque no todo es siempre color de rosas, y hay días donde todo se siente más exhaustivo, los hoteles son demasiados, y los fans más ruidosos en cualquier lugar, esos son los peores días porque Harry siempre esta tan triste y quiere estar solo. Me mata cada vez que me mira y todo lo que sus ojos pueden decir es  _'esta noche no'_  entonces vamos a habitaciones diferentes porque es lo que tiene que ser, sabes, me gusta la de Niall, él es bueno para mantenerme distraído, pero cuando no lo hace en lo único que puedo pensar es en todo el daño que le he hecho a Harry," Louis respira tembloroso, sus manos inquietas. Zayn no tarda en llegar a su lado para acariciar su brazo. "Todo por lo que le hice pasar —mierda," pronuncia amargamente, "fui el Kevin de Harry, y él... Zayn, él realmente creía que me estaba hiriendo, como si eso fuera una posibilidad, siendo que Harry no es nada más que una maldita buena persona, demasiado para su propio bien, y aún después de toda esa mierda él aún me quiere a su lado," niega con la cabeza, aún incrédulo por lo que significa Harry en su vida. "Él real, realmente me ama y yo tal vez no estoy allí por completo, pero quiero estarlo y ser tan bueno como él lo es para mí."

Zayn está sonriendo, incluso cuando aún está un poco preocupado por la salud mental de Louis, él no puede evitar estar feliz por ver a su mejor amigo tan decidido, sabe la mierda por la que tuvo que pasar mientras estuvo con Kevin e inclusive después de eso, y como todo afectó su relación con Harry antes, como se deprimió luego de encontrar a Harry en aquella bañera, tan roto y fuera de sí, eso lo cambio todo.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Lou." Zayn asegura, una sonrisa suave en su rostro. "Ese terapeuta realmente está ayudando."

"Así es," Louis asegura, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, espalda apoyada en el colchón. "Fue una buena idea para Harry y yo, como, él realmente me hace ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista. Mientras estuve con Kevin, todo estaba mal y lo sabía, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso y por eso no me importaba lo que sucediera allí, lo que hiciera conmigo. Sin embargo, nunca me he culpado o creído que merecía eso, pero el terapeuta me enseña ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente y sé que no quiero estar afectado por eso mientras estoy con Harry."

"¿Como esta Harry con eso? ¿El terapeuta?" Él suena realmente interesado y a Louis nunca le ha molestado hablar del rizado, por el contrario, se pone un poco apreciativo.

Louis suspira felizmente, dando una aguda mirada a Zayn antes de volver a caer contra el colchón, rebotando un poco. "Increíble." Elogia, no pudiendo evitar su sonrisa. "Él sufrió probablemente más de lo que yo no hice durante el tiempo que Kevin estuvo en el mapa, fue horrible escuchar a Anne relatar todas las cosas horribles por las que paso Harry durante esos años y saber que él sentía culpa por lo que yo estaba pasando, incluso si no podía tener un control sobre ello, me rompió el corazón." Respira hondo, relamiéndose los labios después. "Nos perdimos en el camino, pero estamos tratando de reencontrarnos, así que nunca me arrepentiré por haber decidido buscar ayuda para nosotros, y ahora puedo ver que más allá de los malos días, Harry luce más feliz de lo que lo ha hecho en años y, por consiguiente, eso me hace feliz a mí. El brillo en sus ojos motiva el mío."

Zayn suspira complacido. Está bien, sus chicos están bien.

x

Louis está preparándose para dormir cuando escucha la melodía de su móvil. Esta entre un montón de sabanas y ropa, por lo que es un trabajo bastante difícil, tirando la ropa y buscando bajo la cama hasta que recuerda el lugar donde lo dejo antes de empezar a hablar con Zayn. Louis salta hasta donde está su bolso y apenas tiene tiempo para coger el aparato y contestar antes de que la llamada sea cortada.

"Heeeey." Louis canturrea, exhalando una bocanada de aire después.

"Mmm, ¿todo bien?" Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, y la sensación cálida que se instala en su pecho casi de inmediato.

"Si," murmura, haciendo su camino hasta la cama. "Todo perfecto, Hazz. ¿Qué tal tú?" él pregunta, ya sentado, piernas cruzadas y sonrisa en aumento.

"Umh." Louis lo escucha aclararse la garganta. "Bien, supongo, LA igual de caluroso que la última vez."

"Es casi verano Harold, no veo como eso podría ser diferente." Harry bufa y Louis prácticamente puede verlo rodar los ojos. Él realmente desearía poder verlo en este momento.

"No seas un idiota, Lou," Harry se queja infantilmente, Louis tiene que morder su labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada.

"Muy bien Harold, pero en realidad este idiota te extraña, así que vive con eso." La línea se queda momentáneamente en silencio, una extraña sensación en el pecho de Louis con cada segundo que pasa, es solo un poco raro, no entre ellos, pero alrededor. No han hablado en un par de días y Louis no siempre puede conocer el humor de Harry, tampoco pretendía que—

Hay una exhalación y...

"Yo también te extraño, bebé." Harry suspira, al mismo tiempo que Louis lo hace, nunca se había sentido tan aliviado. "Mierda, Lou, te extraño muchísimo." el castaño deja escapar una risilla, más relajado que segundos atrás.

"Oh, eso está bien. Estaría ofendido si fuera de otra manera, amor." Harry se ríe, fuerte y claro. Es como una melodía resonando en los oídos de Louis, es calmante, casi medicinal. "Guarda esos hoyuelos para mí, Styles."

"Mierda." Harry maldice, Louis no está seguro de cómo es posible que su sonrisa vaya en aumento, pero en realidad así es con el rizado, en los días buenos, como este, las cosas son tan fáciles como respirar. "Ven rápido, la cama se siente demasiado grande sin ti en ella."

"Está bien  _Little spoon_ , estaré allí pronto. Dame un par de días más para molestar a Zayn y luego de eso no podrás mantenerme apartado de ti." Asegura, confiado de sus palabras.

"Lo espero con ansias."

Ellos se despiden con promesas de llamadas y mantenerse tranquilos; relajado y Harry le pide a Louis que saluden a Zayn de su parte. Louis está satisfecho y su chico está bien. Ellos lo están.

Louis duerme fácil y sueña con Harry, es feliz cada vez que lo hace, no como al principio cuando eran vagas pesadillas, ya no las hay más y Louis es tan jodidamente afortunado por tener la vida que tiene.

x

Louis apenas tiene tiempo para dejar su bolso en el suelo antes de que este siendo atrapado entre fuertes brazos que lo sostienen, con su espalda apoyada contra un cálido pecho.

Louis se siente de inmediato en casa.

"Mmhm" Louis tararea, permitiéndose relajarse, las pasadas tensiones yéndose en cuanto apoya su cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Louis ama eso, que Harry sea solo un poco más alto para que Louis tenga el placer de hacer eso —apoyar la cabeza en los hombros de Harry— mientras Harry respira en su cuello y murmura cosas que apenas puede entender... Se siente bien.

"Dios, hueles tan bien, te extrañé tanto." El menor habla, luego de algunos minutos de solo reconfortarse con la presencia del otro.

"Sudor y lágrimas... Umh, deleitante, Harold," ironiza Louis, rodando los ojos, pero una sonrisa afectiva en sus labios. "También te extrañe, bebé."

Harry no dice nada más, en cambio empezando a dejar besos en la mandíbula de Louis, chupando hasta que hay pequeñas y rojizas marcas allí. "Estas muy insolente, Tomlinson." Louis puede sentir la sonrisa de Harry en su cuello, donde ahora puede sentir los labios del menor. "Mucha insolencia para alguien tan pequeño."

Él no acaba de decir eso.

"Dime que no acabas de decir tal cosa, Styles." reta. Empujando su espalda contra el pecho de Harry, sus codos golpeando en las costillas del menor para apartarlo.

"Mmm. ¿Tal vez?" Prueba Harry, una sonrisita en su rostro, entretanto sobando la zona golpeada, Louis frunce el ceño.

"Jesús, eres tan idiota, Harold." Louis comenta rodando los ojos. El mayor se da la vuelta, ignorando la mueca dibujada en el rostro de Harry, en cambio haciendo su camino hasta la cocina, donde busca una botella de agua del refrigerador. Da un largo trago y apenas tiene tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de que su espalda este siendo estampada contra la puerta del refrigerador, Louis jadea en sorpresa, pero es rápidamente distraído por la presión de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

La botella cae al piso.

Es rudo, todo se trata de Harry chupando, lamiendo, probando. Louis se deja ser dócil, moviendo sus labios al ritmo que Harry impone, recibiendo los gruñidos que se escapan de la garganta del menor mientras muele sus caderas contra las de Louis, ya medio duro.

"Hazz," Louis intenta hablar cuando Harry le da un respiro, pero apenas tiene un segundo antes de que Harry lo esté besando de nuevo, mucho más suave, mil veces más suave...

... Y es extraño, como pueden pasar de algo tan rudo y fuerte a suave y delicado, pero son ellos, Louis lo sabe, es cosa de los dos de ellos y está bien, siempre lo está.

Louis siente su pecho subir y bajar velozmente, respiración errática mientras todavía mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero aun así es como si pudiera ver a Harry —ojos brillantes y boca entreabierta— disfrutando la manera en que un simple beso puede afectar a Louis de sobremanera.

"Para con eso." dice Louis, tragando saliva audiblemente antes de abrir los ojos... Contiene el aliento.

Harry es hermoso, y no es como si Louis fuera ajeno a eso, pero no lo ha visto por lo que parecen años (más bien como una semana —o cinco días, a nadie le importa en realidad) y hay cierto brillo en su rostro, es nuevo, y sus ojos lucen más verdes de lo que recordaba y, jesús, Louis realmente aún no se hace a la idea de Harry; Harry siendo real, la persona más bondadosa de todo el maldito mundo (nadie puede pelear contra eso). Harry estando a su lado siempre, su mejor amigo en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida. Harry siendo su novio, como que han pasado meses y Louis aún está un poco impresionado porque ellos son una cosa y sí, están saliendo adelante juntos, como una pareja. Y los chicos los apoyan, incluso cuando al principio no creían que ellos fueran buenos para estar juntos, en una relación, pero aquí están y van a mandar a management, a la mierda muy pronto (como que ellos ya salieron, durante el hiatus, pero una cosa es salir y estar en una relación con otras personas —ellos no lo han hecho. No en público al menos— y otra es muy diferente es Louis y Harry, miembros de la misma banda, siendo una pareja. Management se está volviendo un poco loco). Louis está en la mejor etapa de su vida.

Hay una media sonrisa en el rostro del menor y una mirada de adoración a la que Louis nunca ha podido acostumbrarse pero que siempre ha amado ver. Aún se pregunta cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta que Harry lo ha amado durante un largo tiempo, Louis ha estado un poco ciego durante años, pero ahora todo es claro, realmente todo lo es y Louis es tan malditamente feliz con el presente y lo que pueda ser su futuro si mantiene a Harry consigo.

Harry sonríe en medio de un suspiro, inclinándose hacia Louis, juntando sus frentes. "Todo está bien ¿no lo está?" Lleva sus manos a las mejillas de Louis, este apenas nota las lágrimas, cuando Harry empieza a barrerlas lejos con sus pulgares. "Eres el mejor. Te amo." Murmura, sus labios rozando los contrarios. Louis puede sentir la electricidad ahí. Cierra los ojos y asiente, abriendo sus labios para recibir los de Harry.

x

_"Y supongamos que quiero hacer esto todo el tiempo, ¿vas a quererme a pesar de todo?"_

_"Cuando no seas más joven y hermoso." Harry dice, conteniendo una sonrisa. Louis rueda los ojos falsamente irritado._

_"Estoy hablando en serio Hazz," dice el mayor, unos pocos segundos después, mientras juega con sus dedos, pero obligándose a mirar al menor. "Quiero estar seguro de que no vas a arrepentirte sobre nosotros en algún momento. Que quieres esto a largo plazo."_

_"Lo quiero." Harry dice definitivo. "Yo realmente lo hago, Louis. El paquete completo. No_ _regrets just love."_

_"Bien." Louis acepta, liberando una bocanada de aire antes de que esté sonriendo, mejillas solo un poco sonrojadas. "Ven aquí, cariño." Él pide, alargando una mano hacia el menor, quien no tarda en aceptarla y gatear hasta Louis, respiración suave cuando apoya su frente contra la contraria, volviendo el momento imposiblemente íntimo._

_"Gracias por permitirme amarte." Harry murmura sobre su aliento, inclinándose para juntar sus labios. Es toda la respuesta que Louis puede dar, pero el mayor pone todo de si en ese beso._

Louis se despierta un poco desorientado, la habitación está a oscuras y a él le toma un par de minutos ubicarse, y un par más atrapar retazos de su sueño. Una sonrisa se poza en sus labios en cuanto recuerda la mirada en el rostro de Harry mientras tenían esa conversación. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Es sacado de sus pensamientos por el repiqueteo de su móvil sobre el buró, entonces Louis recuerda la razón porque él está realmente despierto y él no desearía. Debió haber apagado su móvil justo como Harry lo hizo antes de que se fueran a dormir. Louis no se queja por mucho tiempo y en cambio él va a por el aparato antes de que el sonido pueda perturbar el sueño del menor.

Louis contesta apuradamente. "¿Hola?" él espera, girando noventa grados para mover los rizos de Harry fuera de su cara, sabiendo que estos no tardarán mucho en moverse de vuelta, siendo que desde que los cortó hace ya varios meses, estos solo se han puesto más rebeldes; es encantador y Louis no puede dejar de sonreír, entonces...

" _Lou._ " El mayor escucha la pronunciación de su nombre en voz baja, casi demasiado, pero eso no impide que inmediatamente su cuerpo se ponga rígido, la mano que iba a acariciar la mejilla del menor se detiene abruptamente mientras Louis intenta averiguar si eso acaba de suceder o es solo parte de su imaginación, pero de nuevo la respuesta viene en medio de su planteamiento. " _Bebé, ¿estás ahí?_ " Louis puede sentir el nudo que empieza a formarse en su garganta y la presión que se implanta en sus hombros con el paso de los segundos, la manera en que su respiración se vuelve superficial, pero aun así el encuentra la fuerza para pronunciar " _Kevin_." Su voz sonando ahogada.

"Oh, Lou, gracias a Dios eres tú, amor, te he extrañado tanto." Las palabras de Kevin son rápidas y un poco disonantes en los oídos de Louis que se siente demasiado aturdido.

"Kevin." Louis pronuncia una vez más, un poco más fuerte ahora.

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto, amor, no crees que es demasiado ya?" Louis está propiamente incrédulo, con cada palabra que dice Kevin, con lo ofendido que incluso llega a sonar. "Todo este drama que has hecho, las órdenes, el cambiar tu número. ¿Cuándo crees que terminarás con esta pataleta y puedas volver a casa?"

_'Casa'_  Louis piensa amargamente mientras recuerdos de su tiempo estando con Kevin lo asaltan, son ráfagas y Louis no puede encontrar más que unas pocas sonrisas en medio de ello y un montón de llanto, gritos y golpes, tantos golpes que su mente se siente repentinamente nublada y la voz de Kevin sigue estando de fondo, todo juntándose y volviendo el momento demasiado frustrante. Louis no puede soportarlo.

"Detente." Louis pronuncia entre dientes. Kevin no lo hace, sin embargo, y eso no logra más que enfurecer a Louis, y la voz del mismo taladrando en sus oídos insistentemente. "¡Joder, detente!" Louis grita alterado, su mano libre apretada en un puño para que no tiemble. Louis puede sentir a Harry moverse, pero el menor no se despierta, el castaño lo agradece internamente. Obligándose a respirar profundo para calmarse, si va a hacer esto lo hará bien y por su cuenta.

"¿Louis?"

"No," él dice moderadamente fuerte, alejándose de Harry. "Detén esa mierda, Kevin." Pide, cada vez más tranquilo. "¿Qué es lo que pretendes llamando a esta hora? ¿Llamando? Tú, cristo. Estoy dejando ir esto y tu solo crees que puedes llamar e intentar hacer que me sienta culpable o cualquier cosa, pretendiendo que no ha sucedido nada, pero han sido meses —más de un año desde que me fui, ¿no captaste la idea?" Suelta irónicamente.

"No seas ridículo, Louis. Toda esta pataleta que es—" Louis ríe duramente, irónico, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el hombre intentaba decir.

"No es una pataleta. ¿Qué intentas lograr incluso?"

"Te quiero de vuelta."

"No hay manera. No estoy loco, yo nunca cometeré ese error nuevamente."

"¿Lo fue? Un error digo."

"Un poco cínico de tu parte que no reconozcas tus fallas durante el tiempo que salimos? Fue una tortura para mí." Confiesa.

"A las putas fáciles como lo eres tú hay que tratarlas con mano dura, cariño, es todo lo que hice." Louis traga saliva, sorprendido, dolido.

"Tu no... dijo, tú —eres."

"¿Que paso, bebé, te dejo mudo la verdad? Te crees que eres muy genial con tu banda de mierda y tus estúpidos amigos, que eras bueno cuando lo  _'intentaste'_ por tu cuenta, pero ambos sabemos que no es así, no eres bueno en lo que haces y no lo eras mientras estuviste conmigo. Te di toda la jodida atención que necesitabas, pero apenas me daba la vuelta saltabas a los brazos de ese marica de rizos, ¿no es así?" Ríe secamente, "vaya a saber cuántas veces me engañaste durante la puta gira o mientras viajaba." Chasquea la lengua. "Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, soy así de generoso Lou y te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a olvidar que eres una pu—"

"¡No!" Louis acota, conteniendo el aliento. "¡Nonono! ¡Que mierda! ¡No!" Louis puede sentir el momento justo en que Harry se despierta, cuando la mano ajena encuentra su cintura, Louis se aleja, sintiendo que el roce quema. No está bien, el mayor lo sabe, pero él tendrá tiempo para disculparse después. "Cállate. ¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Yo jamás hubiera podido engañarte, ¡Jamás!" Asegura con voz solo un poco temblorosa. "Pero en cambio toda la mierda por la que me hiciste pasar, eso Kevin... Mierda, me destrozaste. Lo que hiciste conmigo fue horrible y yo ni siquiera puedo odiarte, sabes," Louis hipa y siente a Harry moverse inquieto, él lo ignora e inhala una bocanada de aire. "A pesar de todo, no puedo y no me importa. Te he superado y soy feliz, lejos de ti y rodeado por personas que realmente me aman, que lo demuestran cada día y puedo dárselos de vuelta. Lo que sea que hayas maquinado en tu cabeza olvídalo, no lograrás que vuelva contigo, que me preocupe por ti o piense en ti como alguien importante. No eres nada y me alegra poder dejar claro eso y que sepas que estoy bien y contigo significado nada en mi vida. Un punto en blanco." Termina, fuerte y claro, antes de cortar la llamada y dejar caer el móvil al suelo.

Su respiración está agitada y sus manos tiembla, pero ya no hay plomo pesado sobre sus hombros, ni un hueco en su pecho o un nudo en su garganta, se ha ido y es tranquilo, calmo.

"Hazz." Louis llama y tiene a Harry en su espalda al segundo siguiente; brazos que rodean su cuerpo y labios acariciando su rostro. Es el lugar donde Louis quiere quedarse por siempre. "Lo siento." El mayor dice, intentando pegarse más contra el cuerpo de Harry, pero es un poco difícil cuando no hay espacio entre ellos.

"No importa. Está bien, amor." Harry dice suave, hablando en el oído del castaño con voz calma. "Eres tan valiente, bebé, ¿lo sabes? ¿te lo he dicho lo suficiente hoy?" Louis ríe, acuoso, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto y dejando un beso en su barbilla.

"¿Estoy llorando?" Pregunta inseguro, sabiendo que no recuperara su capacidad sensitiva por al menos un par de minutos más.

"No. No lo haces ahora y no lo hiciste antes. Estoy muy orgulloso." Recalca, besando la mejilla de Louis y dejando sus labios ahí.

Todo se queda en silencio, nada más que sus respiraciones de fondo y el eco del roce inconsciente de sus pieles cuando se mueven. Es pacífico y  _portentoso_. Y Louis a veces se sorprende de la sincronización que hay entre él y Harry.

Es un par de minutos después cuando Louis respira hondo y pone un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero sujeta el rostro de Harry entre sus manos. El menor sonríe tranquilo y Louis lo besa fugazmente antes de que él este diciendo. "Quiero un nuevo móvil." Harry ríe, aliviado y picotea sus labios para seguidamente asentir.

"Lo que sea que necesites, cuando quieras."

"Ahora mismo solo a ti."

Entonces ellos se besan.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_  
_Singing my life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Telling my whole life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_

Harry va suave, lento, su toque es tan delicado mientras desliza sus dedos por la piel de Louis, mientras roza sus labios, como si pudiera quebrarlo si va demasiado rápido. Louis piensa que podría llorar, porque ser tocado tan gentilmente no es algo a lo que él este acostumbrado y Harry, él solo provoca esa amalgama de emociones en Louis, el castaño simplemente no sabe cómo sostenerlas todas sin sentir que podría terminar aplastado o terminando por destruir un corazón que apenas se está reconstruyendo.

"Eres tan hermoso," Harry susurra en el oído de Louis, un estremecimiento recorriendo la espalda del mayor cuando lo siente besar el punto tras su oreja. Louis jadea.

"Hazz." Lloriquea, incrustando las uñas en la tierna piel, tratando de poner a Harry más cerca. Lo necesita, su calor y la sensación de tranquilidad que viene con ello.

"Mi chico valiente, ¿no lo eres?" Harry alaba, inclinándose para plantar un beso en su clavícula sobre el tatuaje de  _it is what it is_ , siempre ha sido el favorito del menor Louis lo sabe, Louis no puede evitar gimotear, una sensación bullendo en su pecho. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti amor, no te lo imaginas." Los ojos de Louis están brillantes por lágrimas cuando se iza, abrazándose al cuello del mayor.

"Tú también eres valiente, bebé," Louis comenta lloroso, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, "estoy tan orgulloso de ti también, y estas aquí conmigo," Louis sorbe su nariz, una risilla escapando de sus labios junto a un par de nuevas lágrimas. Harry no tarda en limpiarlas, secándolas con sus pulgares y una pequeña sonrisa tranquila partiendo su boca. "Estoy tan feliz de que me ames," Louis dice, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado por un corazón agitado. "No quiero que sea de otra manera, y realmente espero poder amarte de vuelta con la misma intensidad que tú lo haces..." La sonrisa de Harry va en aumento y Louis, él solo se siente tan feliz, maravillado porque tiene a este hombre magnifico amándolo tanto como puede, tanto que Louis teme poder perderlo. "Ten paciencia conmigo." Suspira fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos, labio inferior temblando. "Por favor no me dejes." Ruega. Y Louis lo sabe, él sabe que está dando todo lo que le queda, aquello que no le ha sido arrebatado. Sin embargo, no quisiera entregarse a nadie más, no cuando ha sido Harry quien ha esperado por esto desde hace años, Louis no quisiera que alguien más terminara con él.

"Te amo," Harry pronuncia, una emoción en su voz que calienta el corazón de Louis. "Te amo y esperaría toda una vida por ti si es necesario." Louis quiere responder, decir cualquier cosa, pero Harry lo está besando antes de que pueda hacer algo y él solo puede besarlo de vuelta, fuerte.

Los dedos de Louis cosquillean mientras delinea el rostro de Harry, marcando sus pómulos y acariciando su barbilla, sin separarse del beso, dejando que el menor lo empuje contra los almohadones.

Louis gimotea, su respiración agitada y dedos desesperados que se arrastran por su piel; trazando, marcando. "Bebé," Louis se queja bajito, algo en el aire, envolvente que empieza a volverlo un poco loco. Todo es Harry. Harry y sus manos que delinean las curvas de Louis, acariciando, contemplando.

Es como que Louis nunca tuvo alguien que lo tratara así, que manejara ser delicado con él, y entonces Harry solo ofrece todo y arrastra a Louis tan placenteramente, como si eso es lo único que en realidad merece.

"... lo sabes." Louis se toma unos segundos para respirar, intentando atrapar las palabras que Harry dice, pero es demasiado complicado cuando es el mismo Harry quien no se detiene, besando cada parte del cuerpo de Louis, llevándose cada gemido y jadeo, volviéndolo suyo, atrapando a Louis en su propia burbuja. Louis se va, dócil, solo en Harry confía para hacer eso.

Alza las caderas, dejando que Harry deslice sus pantalones, palpando con las palmas que se deslizan por su piel, Louis respira audiblemente, inconscientemente separando las piernas, casi de inmediato puede sentir el aliento de Harry rozar el interior de sus muslos.

"Joder, te amo tanto, bebé." murmura Harry, chupando una marca en el interior del muslo de Louis, es doloroso, pero igualmente tan placentero que Louis se encuentra arqueándose involuntariamente, disfrutando cada segundo de ello.

"Ah," Louis gime, sintiendo a Harry lamer por sobre su ropa interior donde esta dolorosamente duro, puede sentir el pre-semen fugándose de su miembro, rogando por atención. "Por favor." ruega, llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Harry, tirando de él ligeramente, el más suave gemido escapa de los labios del menor y Louis está seguro que podría volverse loco en cualquier momento.

No resiste más, por lo que desliza una mano por su abdomen, rápidamente metiéndola en su bóxer donde su miembro duele, hinchado y húmedo, suspira plácidamente cuando acaricia la punta con su dedo pulgar, una bocanada de aire escapa de sus labios y—

"Lou—" Harry dice, su voz estrangulada mientras Louis empieza a masturbarse, una mano aún en el cabello de Harry porque, mierda, él realmente necesita esa conexión a la realidad o lo que sea, no dura mucho, sin embargo, antes de que Harry este tirando del bóxer de Louis hacia abajo y haya dos dedos pegajosos, llenos de lubricante invadiendo su entrada, Louis chilla; sorprendido, excitado.

Es como si algo se apoderara de Harry, la manera en que es implacable con sus dedos mientras se inclina para besar cada parte de Louis, —chupando y mordiendo sus pezones porque sabe que Louis es sensible— manteniéndolo consciente, es doloroso y caliente y Louis cree que podría venirse en cualquier segundo si Harry no hace algo.

"Hazz." Louis llama, doblando una pierna alrededor de la cadera del menor. Traga saliva difícilmente, puede sentir el pene de Harry contra su muslo; su boca se hace agua fácilmente. "Fóllame." Louis susurra sin aliento contra los labios de Harry, tirándose hacia atrás y cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, demasiado abrumado por todo.

Quiere a Harry, quiere estar con Harry en cada aspecto posible, convertirse en uno. No ha tenido esto antes, pero ahora lo quiere tanto que asusta, pero Louis no tiene más miedo. No cuando Harry esta con él. No hay manera.

Harry nunca deja de besarlo gentil, incluso cuando va duro hay algo en él que es suave, y tiene a Louis en uso espiral de ida y vuelta, también es como un cuento de hadas, pero más real, mucho más.

Louis jadea, sus piernas tensándose alrededor de las caderas de Harry cuando siente al menor deslizarse en su interior. Harry nunca deja de ser abrumador y Louis no cree que alguna vez podrá acostumbrarse a eso, no obstante, igual lo ama.

"Mírame." Louis siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando el aliento de Harry golpea contra su mejilla, pesado, errático. "Te amo." Louis sonríe, haciendo lo pedido y dejando caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo, tarda un poco en enfocar a Harry, pero cuando lo logra no puede evitar la sonrisa.

Harry está sonriendo también, lo más grande que Louis ha visto jamás, con hoyuelos imposiblemente profundos, sus ojos brillando como nunca, son unas piedras preciosas adornando su rostro.

Louis llora, tirando de Harry más cerca por un beso —un millón sí es posible—, permitiéndole moverse, jadeando contra la boca ajena con cada embestida, cada gemido siendo atrapado por los labios de Harry, recibiendo todo de Louis mientras este entrega tanto como puede. Harry lo merece, se merece el mundo y cada cosa que Louis pueda entregarle.

Harry no se detiene de murmurar cada te amo contra la boca de Louis, contra su cuello, susurrando en su oído. Y cuando Louis se viene, tiras de semen que manchan su abdomen, Harry es todo lo que puede ver y decir, de lo único que realmente quiere saber por el resto de su vida. Harry se viene, sellando sus bocas una última vez mientras toda su esencia se derrama en Louis. Louis no cree que podría querer tener esto con alguien más, nunca.

Desliza sus manos por el cuello del menor, tirándolo más cerca, despistando el ángulo incómodo y pegando los labios contra el hombro del menor, Louis no puede evitar pronunciar las dos palabras más importantes que ha pronunciado en su vida. " _Te quiero."_

Harry ríe contra su cuello, besando una marca ahí, susurrando un mantra de "te amo." manteniendo la sonrisa de Louis.

Louis nunca había sido tan malditamente feliz como lo es con Harry y espera con todo su corazón que lo que tienen dure para siempre (last forever).

x

Harry está nervioso. Malditamente fuera de su mente, para ser honesto, porque están a pocos minutos de lanzar su álbum, su sexto álbum luego de tres años de hiatus y uno más de gira y los meses que tardaron en completar todo el proceso, un montón de tiempo, se siente un poco surrealista mientras recuerda lo que ha pasado en el último año y medio (tal vez un poco más), desde que decidieron era hora de volver a ser una banda, desde donde han visto a viejas fans emocionarse y llorar, y otras nuevas sumarse a la locura, volviendo todo mucho más grande.

Harry como que nunca se imaginó esto, ellos habían decidido ir por su lado y hacer cada quien sus cosas mientras pensaban si era una buena idea continuar con la banda, si sería saludable, pero era difícil de ignorar la fanbase ahí afuera esperando por ellos, no las querían decepcionar, y cree que ha sido lo mejor que han hecho en mucho tiempo. Juntar  _One Direction_  ha sido increíble, realizar el tour de mitam y cantar sus propias canciones con la presencia de los demás chicos alrededor, apoyándolos, aún se siente como una fantasía, pero ha sido real y están a punto de avanzar un paso más, trepar en un nuevo escalón, pero eso no significa que Harry no vaya a volverse loco en algún momento.

Él cree que podría morir por la manera en que su corazón late tan rápido, que es un poco doloroso en realidad, un pitido en sus oídos, aturdiendolo.

"Hey." Louis llama, acariciando con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Harry, logrando que el menor lo mire solo a él, hay algo frágil en el momento, Louis sonríe nimiamente, juntando sus frentes. "¿Como estas, cariño?" Pregunta en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos si habla más fuerte, incluso cuando ellos son los únicos en la habitación.

Están en la habitación de un hotel, uno de los más grandes de Nueva York, el favorito del mayor, y aunque Harry amaría estar en Londres o en cualquier otra parte, ellos no pueden, tienen un montón de entrevistas al día siguiente, para promocionar el álbum y dar algunas explicaciones. Es aterrador.

Él rizado exhala aire, duro. "Estoy enloqueciendo." Confiesa, presionando una mano en la cadera del mayor.

Louis está sentado en el regazo de Harry, sus piernas dobladas a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno y sus penes rozándose donde sus cuerpos se conectan, no hay nada sexual ahí, sin embargo, Harry está demasiado preocupado en su futuro y Louis demasiado enfocado en la salud mental del menor.

"Mmm." Louis tararea, delineando un pómulo de Harry con su dedo pulgar. "Estas un poco loco ya, te recuerdo que decidiste que era una buena idea salir conmigo, así que." Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo cuando ve el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

"Y ahora todo el mundo va a saberlo."

"Correcto." Afirma.

Harry no puede contra la sonrisa que rompe en el rostro del mayor, incluso cuando él aun no puede creer que lo hayan hecho, ellos realmente eligieron la canción que Louis escribió para ponerla en el álbum, una canción sobre lo que fue la vida de Louis antes y, Louis y Harry estando juntos como una pareja ahora, por algunos meses ya.

Así que, en menos de treinta minutos, cuando el álbum sea lanzado mundialmente, todas aquellas personas que escuchan a One Direction, van a saber sobre su relación y ellos tendrán que hablar de esto mañana cuando tengan su primera entrevista a las ocho, porque una cosa es haber salido del closet ante todo el mundo y otra muy distinta es estar saliendo con su compañero de banda, el mismo con el que antes hubo rumores de una posible relación. Ahora es jodidamente real. La cabeza de Harry va a estallar.

"Entiendo." El mayor dice, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. "Que estés asustado es normal, pero, siendo sincero —estoy asustado también, pero no puedo esperar a que todo el mundo lo sepa oficialmente, sobre nosotros. Quiero poder hacer esto bien, sabes, quiero que seamos una pareja normal, que seas mi novio aquí mientras estamos en la habitación, pero que también lo seas mientras vamos por la calle, que pueda tomar tu mano," señala, entrelazando sus dedos, Louis mira, a la manera en que la mano de Harry es más grande que la suya, y no se detiene de besar los nudillos ajenos. "Poder besarte sin que sea un escándalo mundial." Dice mirándolo nuevamente, besando castamente los labios de Harry, el menor se queda con ganas de más. "Estoy malditamente feliz porque todos se enteren de que mi novio es la persona más bondadosa y sexy de todo el maldito mundo."

"Lou—"

"No, Hazz, bebé. Realmente te quiero tanto y quiero hacer esto bien, que funcione para ambos sin restricciones, ¿entiendes? —puedes estar tan nervioso como quieras ahora, pero eso no importa, porque estoy aquí, al final del día es lo que es, es lo que somos. Te tengo."

Harry asiente, una sonrisa en sus labios y un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Me tienes. Te amo." Declara, besando a Louis porque puede, quiere y, al final de cuentas, Louis es su maldito hermoso novio; su mundo.

Ellos se besan, se acarician y reconfortan, sonriendo porque está a punto de ser real para todos. Y cuando lo es, cuando el álbum ha sido lanzado y el mundo está logrando escuchar la nueva música, nuevas letras, el gran cambio, Louis se voltea, sentándose entre las piernas del menor, con su espalda pegada al pecho de Harry, donde el rizado siente que el ojiazul debería estar siempre, ellos toman el celular de Harry abriendo la aplicación de Twitter y, entrando rápidamente en la cuenta de la banda, ellos twittean.

**@onedirection.**  
Porque es lo que somos  
**H &L**

Louis reproduce la canción.

_There are fights. There is pain. Then you're screaming right to my face._   
_That's so bad. You are so fake. Just saying words that you don't felt._

_Don't say you love me when isn't true._   
_Don't say you love me unless you do._

_Now you're smiling, seeing me cry._   
_Enjoying the panic that attach our lives._   
_I thought you were an angel._

_Ooooh. Ooooh. (X3)_

_It's been a while since I wrote from the heart._   
_But you are lying by my side, and I just can't stop to cry._   
_I can't believe I was hurting you in the way he used to hurt me._   
_I bet you can't hate me._   
_Why don't? I hope you could._   
_Then there would be no a way for me to break you. To break me. To break the two of us._   
_It was so bad. I feel so sad. I can't stop to cry. Can't stop to cry._

_Now I wanna change._   
_I wanna live my life._   
_Forget about the past._   
_Ain't coming back._   
_Please take me. Please save me. Show me what you have._   
_Are you ready for that.?_

_Love me if you want to._   
_Hate me isn't hard._   
_Do it all, do it now. Make me forget my past life._

_It started out as a feeling_   
_Which then grew into a hope_   
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_   
_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_You came to my life to change who I was_   
_You saw him take my heart but you got it back._   
_Now you got it back._

_Then there was this angel, green eyed, who saved me._   
_I knew you were my angel since the first time you catch me._   
_And when I'm not by your side, I feel so far of where I wanna lie._

_Now I wanna change._   
_I wanna live my life._   
_Forget about the past._   
_Ain't coming back._   
_Please take me. Please save me. Show me what you have._   
_Are you ready for that.?_

_Love me if you want to._   
_Hate me isn't hard._   
_Do it all, do it now. Make me forget my past life._

_Love me if you want to._   
_Hate me isn't hard._   
_Do it all, do it now. Make me forget my past life._

Y es feliz, el mundo lo sabe. Harry ama a Louis, Louis ama a Harry y en algún punto ellos estaban destinados a ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo amigos.


End file.
